Times of Change
by Prewittmalfoy
Summary: It is the 5th year for Ginny and 6th for her friends. Everything is changing and they have to find a way to cope post Voldemort. GinnyXDraco, HermionexHarry (Story is being updated 1/14/18)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or his universe. It belongs entirely to the Goddess J.K. Rowling. I only manipulate Harry and his world for my own enjoyment. I am not getting any money for this.

 **Times of Changes**

 **Chapter One**

Ginny Weasley sat silently in her first ever prefects meeting. She was sitting between her older brother Ron and her best friend Hermione Granger. They were listening to the Head Girl, Cho Chang, go over the new rules and passwords. Ethan Baker, who was Head Boy, was currently handing out patrol schedules.

"Professor Dumbledore has decided that this year, patrols will be done in pairs. You will see on your schedules who you are paired with. If you ever need to switch shifts, you'll need to tell Ethan or myself so we can make the appropriate changes. Now if there aren't any questions you're all free to go."

Everyone began to get up and leave except for Ginny. She was staring at her patrol schedule in shock. Nearly every shift she was paired up with Draco Malfoy. Granted the two of them had become almost friends the year before but she knew Ron wouldn't like her being paired with Draco. She was just about to get up and ask Cho if she could change that when Draco came storming back in.

"What is the meaning of this Chang? Why am I paired with Gryffindors for every shift?" Draco screamed waving his schedule in Cho's face.

"Mr. Malfoy. If you have an issue with who you're paired up with you'll need to talk to the headmaster. I can only change individual shifts every now and then not who you're partnered with. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got students to check on." And with that she left.

Draco stood there glaring after her for a moment then sat down at the back of the compartment.

"I can stand being partnered with the Weaslette but why did he put me with that Mudblood. What's he trying to accomplish with this?" Draco said to himself apparently not noticing Ginny was also there. "I mean Weaslette at least is pretty and she does know her Arithmancy. Maybe I'd be able to get her to help me with it when we do patrols together."

Ginny sat in her seat silently listening to Draco talk to himself. She could tell he hadn't noticed her sitting there so she just let him keep talking to himself. After five minutes of listening to Draco's muttering she decide she should alert him of her presence.

"You might what to stop talking to yourself Malfoy or people will start thinking that you've lost your mind." Ginny said quietly. "Also you should probably check that you're alone before you start talking to yourself."

"How…. how…. how long have you been there?" Draco stuttered nervously.

"Oh…since the start of the prefects meeting. I was about to talk to Cho about my patrol schedule when you came storming in. I didn't want to disturb you after she left so I just sat here quietly." Ginny answered.

"You heard what I was saying then?" Draco asked beginning to blush.

"Every word." Ginny saw Draco blush even more. "I did find it interesting that you can stand me. What have I done to disserve this honor?" Draco shrugged. "There's got to be a reason. I'd think you'd find me even more annoying than Hermione. I mean I was in quite a few OWLS classes last year and I'm only just starting my fifth year."

"That does bother me a bit but you've never acted like Granger does. She always has to show off but you…well you are more of the quite genius. Also you did help me with my Arithmancy a lot last year." Draco replied with a slight smile. "I never did properly thank you for that. If it hadn't been for you I probably wouldn't still be in the class."

"Well you're welcome then." Ginny said smiling back at Draco. Just as she was about to ask him about his OWL results, Hermione came in.

"Here you are Gin. Ron's been worrying about you. Thought you got lost or something. Why didn't you come back to our compartment?" Hermione asked then noticed Draco. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" She snapped.

"We were just talking about the new patrol schedules Granger." Draco responded snidely.

"Come on Ginny. We've got to get back to Ron and Harry before they begin to worry."

"Bye Malfoy." Ginny squeaked as Hermione pulled her out of the compartment.

"What were you doing in there with him?" Hermione demanded.

"We were just talking about the new patrol schedules and classes. I wasn't doing anything wrong. I am aloud to talk to people aren't I?"

"Yes…. Sorry Gin. I just wasn't expecting you to be talking to him. Was he at least being civil?"

"Well at first not so much but that's mostly because he had no clue I was there."

"What do mean?"

"I was sitting in the compartment about to talk to Cho about my schedule when Malfoy came storming in for the same reason. Cho told him if he had a problem with who he was partnered with he had to take it up with Dumbledore then she left. He must not have noticed me when he came in because he sat down and began talking to himself. After listening to him for five minutes I decided that he should know I was there."

"What was he saying to himself?"

"That he could stand being paired with me but he hated that he was paired with you. But of course in a much ruder way." Ginny replied.

"What happened when he realized you were there?"

"He got really embarrassed and blushed. Then I asked him why he was able to stand me but not you. He got even more embarrassed and explained that he hated how smart you were but that he could stand me because I'm smart but don't rub it in. Then he did something I never expected. He actually thanked me for helping him with his Arithmancy last year."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"About half way through the year last year I went to the library to study. Nearly every table was full and the only place was across from Malfoy so I took it. He was working on some Arithmancy and was really lost. He asked for some help so I gave it to him. He also helped me with a potion for Snape. I never expected him to actually thank me for helping him but he did."

"Wow. Wonder what's gotten into him?" Hermione said in shock as they reached their compartment.

Ginny shrugged even though she knew what had gotten into Draco. "Best not say anything to Ron about this. You know how he is. He'll blow everything out of proportion." Hermione nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The remainder of the train ride was very uneventful. Harry and Ron were discussing quidditch while Hermione and Ginny discussed Arithmancy. Neville Longbottom came by for a while and he, Ron and Harry played a few games of Exploding Snap. Just before they reached Hogsmeade Station, Luna Lovegood came by followed shortly by Cho. Ron, Ginny and Hermione pulled on their robes and went to help the younger students get their stuff off the train.

As Ginny was helping a group of second years to the carriages she spotted Draco. He was helping a very freighted first year onto one of the boats. She began moving down the train towards the boats in hopes of getting to talk to him again. She had nearly reached him when Ron came up behind her.

"Well the train's all cleared so let's go find us a carriage up to the castle." Ron said pulling his sister after him.

They found Harry and Hermione waiting for them when they reached the carriages. The four of them rode up to the castle together. Harry kept trying to strike a conversation with Ginny but she was lost in her own thoughts. Just before they reached the castle gates, Ginny had an idea. She pulled a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill out of her pocket and wrote Draco a short note.

 _I want to talk. Will you meet me after the feast?_

 _G.W_

"Ron, I need to barrow Pig really quickly." She told her brother. He handed her the owl and she quickly tied the note to his leg and let him out the window.

"Who you sending a note to already?" Ron asked.

"One of the prefects had expressed some concerns about one of their patrol partners. I just wanted to know if they were going to go see Dumbledore to have them changed or not." Ginny replied receiving a questioning look from Hermione.

As they were getting out of the carriage Pig returned with a reply. Ginny grabbed the note and sent him up to the owlery. She put the note in her pocket quickly, planning on reading it once she got inside. Hermione gave her another questioning look as they walked into the great hall.

While the new first years were being sorted, Ginny took the note out of her pocket. She knew that everyone was paying attention to the sorting so she could safely read it. Carefully she unfolded it under the table and read Draco's reply. He had written his reply under her note.

 _Yes…in the library_

 _D.M_

Ginny reread his reply two more times just to make sure she'd read it right. She was glad he was willing to meet with her. She shoved the note back in her pocket as the sorting ended. All through the rest of the feast, Ginny kept sneaking looks over at Draco. He was sitting between Crabbe and Goyle but seemed to be ignoring them. He was actually ignoring all of the Slytherins it seemed.

"I'm going to go to the library. I'll be up to the common room soon." Ginny told them as Dumbledore dismissed them.

"I'll come with you." Hermione said getting up to follow her.

"Hermione." Harry whispered, grabbing the back of her robes. "Ginny can walk to the library by herself. Anyway, didn't you say you needed to talk to Professor Dumbledore about patrols?" She nodded with a sigh and went up to the head table.

The library was empty when Ginny arrived so she decided to find a table and wait for Draco to arrive. He arrived a minute later. They both sat staring at each other in silence until Draco began to lose patience.

"You said you wanted to talk yet you haven't said a word since I arrived." Draco snapped.

"Sorry." Ginny mumbled. "I did want to talk to you. I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Ok. Then talk." Draco prompted more kindly.

"Well…earlier on the train I had wanted to ask you about your OWL results. You had mentioned how I had helped with the Arithmancy so I was just wondering how you did."

"Oh…" Draco whispered with a slight tone of sadness. "Well I got eleven total."

"Eleven! Wow. I've gotten six so far but I'll be getting more when I take the rest of the OWLs this year."

"You already have six?" She nodded. "Not bad Weasley. Not bad at all."

"How many OWLs did you get for each class? As you can probably tell I got two in each of my classes so far."

"I got two each in Ancient Runes, Potions and Astronomy. Then I got one each in DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Arithmancy. Failed History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures. My mum wasn't too happy that I failed History of Magic but since Binns doesn't care about OWL results I'm still in the class." He said with a laugh. "Did you ask me here just to talk about OWLS or is there something else?"

"Draco…" Ginny whispered, startling him by using his first name. "Did you really mean what you said about me on the train?" Draco blushed so deeply that his face was almost as bright as Ginny's hair.

"Every word." He whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ginny took a moment to absorb the new information she had just received. Draco just sat there blushing and staring at her. After a few minutes Draco got up to leave, figuring that he and Ginny were done talking. His movement brought her out of her thoughts and she grabbed his arm so he couldn't leave.

Once she had steered him into his seat once more she did something that she never expected to do. She moved onto his lap and began to kiss him. It only took a moment for the shock to pass over Draco before be responded. They sat there in the empty library kissing for what seemed like forever yet only mere seconds to Draco before Ginny pulled away.

"I think I hear Madam Pince coming." She mumbled against his lips. "We should probably get out of here before she finds us." Draco just nodded still slightly in shock.

They quietly snuck out of the library and into the deserted hall.

"I probably should head up to my dorm before Hermione comes looking for me again." Ginny told him quietly. "Also if you still plan to change your patrol partner you probably should go see Dumbledore before curfew." She kissed him again quickly before heading off to Gryffindor tower. Just as Ginny suspected, Hermione was coming out of the portrait just as she arrived.

"Might I ask what you were doing in the library this evening? Also which prefect did you send that note to earlier? I really hope it's not who I think it is." Hermione asked glaring at Ginny.

"I was meeting a prefect there to discuss some things. Also it's none of your business who I was sending that note to but yes it was who you think." Ginny snapped

"What the hell were you thinking?" Hermione demanded.

"What was I thinking? Hermione, I just needed to talk to him that's all. Now if you'll tell me the new password, I'd like to go into the common room."

"We're not done talking yet!" Hermione growled.

"We'll discuss it in the morning. I've had a long day and just want to go to bed."

"No Gin." Hermione said grabbing Ginny's arm. "We'll discuss this now."

"What's going on out here? I heard yelling." Ron had come out of the portrait hole.

Ginny, taking advantage of the open portrait, slipped out of Hermione's grasp and past her brother. Once in the common room she quickly found Harry and Neville. They were playing a game of Exploding Snap in the corner so she joined them. Hermione followed her in but since the common room was still quite full, she didn't say anything about the argument.

Ron came in baffled by what had just happened in the hall. He'd never seen Ginny and Hermione argue about anything. Figuring he should give them some time to calm down, he didn't bring up the argument either. If neither of them told him anything by eleven, when he and Hermione had their first patrol shift, he'd just ask her then.

At ten thirty, Ginny excused herself and went to bed. Harry and Neville finished their game just after Ginny left and went to bed as well. Ron and Hermione were some of the last people left in the common room.

"What were you and Ginny arguing about in the hall earlier?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Your sister was just being stupid." Hermione answered, avoiding looking him in the eye.

"Now we both know it wasn't nothing." He whispered forcing her to look at him. "Come on. Tell me what happened." She sighed

"Fine. But you can't get upset." She said as she checked her watch. "It's time to go. I'll tell you while we patrol." They both got up and went out the portrait hole. "We're supposed to patrol the third through fifth floors tonight."

"Hermione. Stop stalling and tell me. I swear I won't over react."

Hermione took a deep breath then began. "Well, you remember how after the prefects meeting Ginny didn't follow us?" He nodded. "When I went looking for her I found her talking to Malfoy."

"What?" Ron squeaked, his eyes going wide.

"Calm down. I'm not done yet. Do you also remember when she borrowed Pig while we were in the carriage?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with Malfoy?"

"That's who she sent the note to. I'm also pretty sure that she met him in the library after the feast."

"Is that why you tried to follow her?" She nodded. "I'm going to have to get Harry for that later. What was she thinking meeting him alone?"

"That's what I asked her. She said she needed to talk to him for some reason. Then she got all mad and that's where you came in."

"Why would she need to talk to that slimy ferret?" Ron asked in disgust.

"I don't know. I'm going to try talking to her in the morning about it. Maybe by then she'll be back to her senses. Just promise me you won't say anything about this to her. I kind of told her on the train I wouldn't tell you about finding her talking to Malfoy." Hermione begged.

"Ok." Ron agreed half-heartedly. "But I'm still not happy about this. I'll have to find a way to get back at ferret for this tomorrow."

"You're the best Ron." Hermione said kissing him on the cheek.

They spent the next hour walking through the empty halls in silence. Just before midnight Cho found them and gave Hermione her new patrol schedule as well as Ginny's. After Cho left Justin Finch-Fletchly and Hannah Abbott arrived to take over the patrols.

Ron and Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower and went up to their separate dorms. Hermione stopped by Ginny's dorm to give her the new patrol schedule. When she pulled back the curtains around Ginny's bed she was shocked to find the bed was empty. Since all of Ginny's dorm mates were asleep she went to check the bathroom. Upon finding the bathroom empty, Hermione began to worry. Hurrying over to Harry and Ron's dorm she quickly woke Harry.

"Harry, wake up. I need the map. I can't find Ginny."

"What do you mean you can't find her? I thought she went to bed before you left to do patrols." Harry asked sleepily as he got out of bed and began searching his trunk for the map.

"That's what I thought but when I went to give her the new patrol schedule she wasn't there. I checked to see if she had just gotten up to use the loo but she wasn't there either. Have you found the map yet?"

"I can't find it." Harry whispered frantically. "My dad's cloak is gone too!"

"Damn it! Come with me. She'll probably be coming back with both soon."

"Who? Not Ginny." She nodded.

"I'll explain downstairs but we need to hurry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Harry and Hermione didn't have to wait long before Ginny returned.

"How nice of you to join us." Harry said stepping out of the shadows.

"Harry! I didn't see you there." Ginny shrieked.

"Why'd you take my cloak and the map Gin?"

"I was hungry so I went down to the kitchens. I didn't want to get caught so I borrowed them."

"Why didn't you just ask? I would have gladly loaned them to you. Next time you get a midnight craving will you ask me first?" She nodded. "Ok. Give me the map and cloak and go up to bed." Once Ginny was out of sight, Hermione came out of the shadows.

"Check the map. I bet you'll find him out of his dorm as well." They both checked the map for Draco. "See! What'd I tell you?" she said pointing at the dot that was Draco Malfoy walking away from Gryffindor tower. "I'm going to go talk to her. Put those in Ron's trunk or something. I don't want her to try and steal them again."

Harry nodded and went up to his dorm. Hermione went up to Ginny's dorm. She was surprised to find Ginny on the stairs waiting.

"Let's make this quick please. I'm really tired and would like to get some sleep before classes tomorrow." Ginny snapped.

"What do you think you're doing sneaking off in the middle of the night with Malfoy?" Hermione demanded, not wasting time.

"I didn't sneak off with him. I really was hungry and went to the kitchens for a snack. We just ran into each other down there. After we both got some food he walked be back to the tower. I didn't plan this or anything, it just happened. I know you, Ron and Harry don't like Draco but he's been my friend since last year." Ginny replied. "Is there anything else or am I aloud to get some sleep now?" Hermione shook her head. "Ok. Good night Hermione." She turned to leave but Hermione stopped her.

"Oh…I almost forgot. Cho gave me your new patrol schedule." Hermione pulled the schedule out and handed it to Ginny. "I'll see you in the morning."

Ginny checked the schedule and was pleasantly surprised to see that all her shifts were now with Draco. 'I guess he really does like me if he asked Dumbledore to put me on all his shifts. I just hope Hermione doesn't freak out about this.' She thought to herself as she got into bed and fell right to sleep.

Ginny awoke early the next morning. After dressing quickly, she went up to the owlery to send another note to Draco. She used one of the school owls so Hermione wouldn't know what she had done. Ginny didn't want to have another fight with Hermione. She hated arguing with Hermione.

"Oh! Hello Ginny. What are you doing up so early?" Said a dreamy voice behind her.

"Morning Luna. I had to send a letter to someone before breakfast. What are you doing up here this early?" Ginny asked.

"I usually come up here before breakfast to be alone. People rarely send letters this early so it's usually very peaceful up here."

"Ah…I see. Well I need to go get my books before breakfast. See you around." Ginny called as she left. When she arrived back at Gryffindor tower she ran into Neville. "Morning Nev. You ready for classes to start again?"

"Morning Gin. Where'd you go this early?"

"Up to the owlery. I wanted to send out some letters before all the good owls were gone. I've got to go grab my bag. Would you wait for me so we can walk down to breakfast together?"

"Sure. But hurry. I don't want to miss breakfast."

"Don't worry Nev. I'll be down in two minutes." Ginny replied as she ran up to her dorm. She returned a minute later. "I told you I'd be fast. Now let's get down to breakfast." The two of them left the common room. "So, how was your summer?"

"It was ok. Gran was really happy about my OWL results. She actually got me my own owl."

"Really? That's great. How many did you get?"

"Twelve. Two in each Herbology, DADA, Charms and Astronomy. I got one OWL each in the rest of my classes except History of Magic. I failed that one. Gran wasn't too happy about that."

"Wow. You got one more OWL then Draco did. That's really impressive."

"I got more than Malfoy?" Neville shrieked in shock.

Ginny tensed up then turned to face Neville. "Just one. Oh please don't mention this to anyone. I don't think Draco will be too happy to know I told people his results." Neville sighed but agreed. "Thanks Nev. I just don't want to annoy him since he's been being nice to me lately." Ginny thanked him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as they reached the great hall.

Ginny finished her breakfast fairly quickly but had to wait for Professor McGonagall to hand out the schedules. Since Ginny was hoping to continue with the sixth years in a few of her classes, her schedule took the most time to figure out. Once she received her finished schedule she was slightly upset to see that she didn't have Potions until Friday afternoon.

"Look Gin! We've got charms before lunch today." Ron said pointing at the schedule. "And we won't have to see those stupid Slytherins until Friday afternoon. Isn't that great Gin?"

"Yeah." She answered unhappily as she got up to leave. "I've got Transfiguration now so I'll see you guys in Charms." As she was leaving the great hall someone bumped into her then sped off. Before she could look to see who it was they were gone. Shrugging it off she continued up to her class.

While getting her book and parchment out of her bag she discovered a folded scrape of parchment. Upon opening it she discovered it was a note from Draco.

 _I really enjoyed seeing you last night. I hope you didn't get into trouble with Potter, Granger or your brother. I know our first patrol isn't until tomorrow night but I'd really like to see you this evening. Could we meet somewhere before or after dinner tonight? I'll be waiting for your reply outside the great hall at lunch._

 _-D.M._

"What's that?" Luna asked as she sat down beside Ginny.

"Oh. Just a note from a friend." She replied hastily putting the note back in her bag. She knew Draco probably had charmed the parchment but she didn't want to risk it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Well that was disappointing. I thought we'd at least get to review some of our charms from last year. That's two classes in a row that we only took notes and read in. You'd think with OWLs being over, Flitwick could start us off with some actual charms." Ginny whined as she went down to lunch with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"It's only the first day, Gin. Give it some time. We'll be doing actual charms and stuff next class. All the teachers have to do this at the start of term. By this time next week, you'll be wishing all you had to do was read and take notes." Ron responded with a laugh. "So what do you have this afternoon?"

"Binns right after lunch then Ancient Runes. What about you four?"

"Harry, Nev and I are all free after lunch. Hermione's got Arithmancy then she's free as well." Ron replied.

"You guys are so lucky. I'm stuck in classes all day and you get to go goof off. I can't wait till next year when I can have more free time." Ginny sighed. Suddenly her bag split open. The four of them all bent down to help her pick up her stuff. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. This will only take a minute for me to clean up. I'll meet you guys in the great hall." They reluctantly left.

"Sorry about that." A voice said from behind Ginny. She turned around and was shocked to see Draco standing there.

"Huh? What are you apologizing about?" Ginny asked bewildered.

"For making your bag rip. I was aiming for Granger's bag but missed. Here let me fix it. _Repro_. Also I'm sorry I ran into you this morning. It was the easiest way to pass you a note."

"It's ok." She said as she put the last book away and stood up. "What classes do you have after lunch?"

"Just Arithmancy then I'm free. You?"

"Binns then Ancient Runes. Why don't you meet me after classes are over? I know a great place we can go to and talk and no one will bother us."

"That sounds great. See you then." He said with a smile then sped off. Ginny followed behind him slowly.

"What took you so long Gin?" Harry asked as she sat down across from him.

"Oh I ran into Draco. He was begging me to help him with his Arithmancy again. It took me a while to get him to leave."

"That'd explain why he came in looking upset. He doesn't seem to take rejection well." Ron said with a smirk.

"Oh, I didn't reject him. I told him I'd help him during patrols."

"What?" Ron sputtered, spraying pumpkin juice all over the table.

"I told him I'd help him during patrols…for a small fee of course. Since I'm stuck with him for a lot of my patrols I figured I might as well get something out of it." This of course was a lie but it made Ron calm down.

"Oh. That's fine then. Just be careful"

Ginny ate her lunch quickly and left. As she got up from her table she saw Draco do the same. They both reached the doors at the same time.

"Follow me." Ginny whispered out the side of her mouth. She led Draco quickly up to the seventh floor, located the proper point along the wall and began to pace and think hard. 'We need a room where no one will find us.' After walking past the wall three times a door suddenly appeared. "Get in quickly."

"Where are we?" Draco asked as the door closed behind them.

"Room of Requirements. I'll explain later. I just had to see you before class." She said before leaning in to kiss him.

"What brought that on?" Draco asked when she released his lips.

"Ron was being an arse at lunch. I was too. I told him you had held me up before lunch to beg me to help you with Arithmancy again. I also told him that I only agreed to help you because you were paying me. I felt so bad about lying I had to tell you what I'd done." She began to cry.

"It's ok. Come here." He pulled her into his arms. "I understand. You had to tell your brother something that wouldn't make him mad. I'm not mad at you. There's no need to cry." Draco began kissing her tears away. "It's almost time for class. I can't be late or Granger will know something's up. Are you going to be ok Ginny?" She nodded against his shoulder. "Ok. Good. I'll walk you to class then I'll see you after your classes are over." He gave her another quick kiss then pulled open the door. The two of them walked down the two floors to Professor Binns' classroom. "I'll see you later." Taking a quick look to see that the hall was empty, he leaned in and kissed Ginny once more. "Bye Ginny."

"Bye Draco." She whispered then entered the room.

History of Magic was as dull as ever. Professor Binns spent the entire class telling them yet again about goblin rebellions. Once the bell rang Ginny practically ran from the room. As she reached Ancient Runes she saw Draco and Hermione walking down the hall talking to each other. 'I wonder what that's all about?' Ginny thought to herself. When they got closer she realized they were arguing. Or more Hermione was yelling and Draco was just listening.

"I thought I made myself clear this morning that you weren't allowed to bother Ginny anymore. It's bad enough she has to do patrols with you but now she's tutoring you as well. If I see you bothering her ever again, I'll make you wish you were never born." Hermione yelled then stormed off.

Draco stood there staring at the spot where she had just stood. Ginny walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm. "You ok?" She asked and he nodded. "I've got to get to class but we can talk later. Why don't you go see Dobby for a snack? Just tell him I sent you." Draco nodded again then left.

Ginny was entirely distracted all through her class. She couldn't stop thinking about Hermione yelling at Draco in the hall. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that everyone had left until Professor Lipman spoke to her.

"Class is over Miss Weasley and there's a gentleman outside waiting for you."

"Oh sorry Professor. I just got lost in my thoughts."

"It's ok I just hope that your mind will be on class next time."

"Thank you Professor." Ginny called as she left. "Sorry for making you wait. I didn't realize class was over."

"Whatever. Now where are you taking me?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Room of Requirements." She answered and led him off, repeating what she had done earlier.

"How do you keep doing that?" Draco questioned bewildered.

"I just think really hard about what I need and the door appears. It's something Harry discovered last year." Seeing a look of fear come across Draco's face. "Oh don't worry. He can't find us because he doesn't know what I wanted when the door appeared."

"And what did you want?"

"A place where no one could find us. Not even the house elves or ghosts could find us here. Now can you tell me what caused that fight between you and Hermione earlier?"

"She had found me after Herbology this morning and told me I wasn't to see you except on patrols. I guess after your little cover story at lunch she figured out that I had seen you before lunch. She also saw us leave the great hall together. Since I walked you to class I was late for Arithmancy and that seemed to push her over the edge. When I got up to leave she followed me and began yelling. I'm pretty sure she thinks we're up to something. She kept hinting at it but didn't actually say she knew anything."

"You didn't say anything to her did you?"

"Of course not. I just let her yell at me and get it out of her system. I know better than to argue with Granger."

"I know what you mean. That's why I try not to ever disagree with her. And when I do, I always let her have the final word." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Did you get in much trouble last night?"

"No. Hermione yelled a little but I explained that we had just run into each other in the kitchens then I went to bed. I haven't really talked to her today so I'm not sure if she's done yelling at me. She'll probably have a lot to say to me later considering everything that's happened today."

"Let's not worry about that right now." Draco pulled Ginny to him and kissed her. "I'd rather think about much more pleasant things."

"Me too. Why don't we go sit on the couch and just enjoy our time together?" They walked across the room to a small black couch. They spent the next hour kissing and cuddling on the couch. At some point during one of the cuddling sessions Ginny fell asleep in Draco's arms. It was nearly seven o'clock before Draco began to feel hungry. He carefully woke Ginny up and told her how late it was.

"We've missed dinner? Oh…Ron, Harry and Hermione are going to flip out. Why'd you let me fall asleep?"

"I'm sorry. You just looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you. Let's go down to the kitchens and see Dobby. But we really should hurry so we don't get caught." Ginny nodded in agreement and they both hurried down to the kitchens.

"Dobby. Dobby." Ginny called until the house elf appeared. "Do you think you could get us some food?" Dobby ran off and returned with two huge plates of food. "Thanks Dobby. Oh and if Harry, Ron or Hermione come by asking about me, I've been here all evening with you. Please don't mention Draco."

"Yes Miss Wheezy." Dobby squeaked with a bow then returned to his work.

"I should go back to my common room before Granger comes looking for you. I'll see you tomorrow night." They shared a quick kiss then he left. Not even five minutes later Hermione and Harry entered the kitchen.

"Dobby." Hermione called.

"Yes Miss Hermione?"

"Could we have some food for Ginny. She missed dinner today so we wanted to bring her something to eat."

"But Miss Wheezy has been here all evening." Dobby pointed to the corner where Ginny was eating her dinner. "She had come down before dinner to visit but fell asleep when Dobby had to get back to work. I only recently woke her so she could eat."

"Thanks Dobby." Harry said as he walked over to Ginny. "We were so worried when you didn't come back from class this afternoon."

"Sorry Harry. I was just upset about something Hermione said earlier. I decided to come see Dobby until dinner but I fell asleep. I didn't mean to worry you guys. Let me just finish eating then we can return to the common room."

"What did you say to upset her?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"She's probably upset about me yelling at Malfoy in the hall earlier. I probably embarrassed her slightly." Hermione whispered back.

"Or she's upset that you threatened Draco in front of her." Ginny snapped. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't threaten people in front of me. If Draco was bothering me I could very easily hex him. I can take care of myself." And she stormed off.

"I knew it." Hermione mumbled.

"Knew what? What's going on here?" Harry looked bewildered.

"I'm pretty sure that something's going on between Ginny and Malfoy. Did you notice that she's calling him Draco all of a sudden?" He nodded. "Also at lunch they both left early but both of them were late for class."

"How do you know Ginny was late?"

"Colin told me when I asked if she was in class this afternoon."

"But what makes you think she was with Malfoy? Dobby just told us she was here all evening."

"I don't think he was telling us the truth. Also Malfoy wasn't at dinner either and I'm sure I saw him slip behind one of the tapestries when we came down here."

Meanwhile back in the hall Draco was still hiding behind the tapestry. He was very lucky that there was a hidden passage behind it or else Harry and Hermione would have seen him. Suddenly the tapestry was pulled open and there stood Ginny.

"What are you doing in here? I thought you'd be back in your dorm by now." Ginny asked bewildered.

"Potter and Granger were coming so I hid in here. I didn't know where this would lead me so I decided to just wait here till they left."

"They would have caught you when they left. This leads up to the second floor near the library. We should get going. They'll be coming after me soon."

"Ok. I just want to do one thing first." He said with a smirk.

"What's that?"

"This." He leaned in capturing her lips in his. Totally forgetting about Harry and Hermione, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck so he couldn't break the kiss. They were both so lost in each other's lips they hadn't realized they weren't alone anymore. Suddenly Ginny was pulled out of Draco's arms.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her Malfoy!" Hermione screamed, passing Ginny to Harry and pointing her wand in Draco's face.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed pulling away from Harry. "He didn't do anything I didn't want him to do. I kissed him first. I asked him to meet me after class today. I made Dobby lie. It was all me. Now I'd appreciate it if you'd please lower your wand from my boyfriend's face."

"Your what?" Harry squeaked raising his wand as well.

"You heard me Harry. Draco is my boyfriend so I'd really appreciate it if you'd lower your wands." She screamed again. When they did she calmed down slightly. "That's better. Now if you don't mind I've got something to discuss with Draco in private. You two can go back to the common room. But neither of you can breathe a word of this to Ron. I'll be up in five minutes. Now please go."

The two glared at Draco for a minute before turning around and taking the long way back to Gryffindor tower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Ginny spent all day Thursday being followed everywhere by Harry or Hermione. The only time she was ever free of them was during classes. Yet even then she wasn't free of them since Harry was carrying the map with him all day. After Arithmancy, her last class of the day, she went down to the library to do her homework. Both Professor Vector and the new DADA teacher, Professor Kaniel, had assigned long readings and essays.

"Hey Colin. Do you mind if I join you?" She asked pointing at an empty chair beside him.

"Sure." Colin pushed the chair out for her to sit in. "Where were you during dinner last night?"

"I fell asleep after Ancient Runes and didn't wake up till dinner was nearly over."

"That makes sense. What are you working on right now?"

"DADA. Professor Kaniel assigned us each a dark creature to research then write an essay about. Have you had him yet?"

"Yesterday before lunch but he only talked about the importance of OWLs."

"The class should get better soon. Give it another day or two. Oh…Do you know if Professor Lipman gave us any homework yesterday?"

"Yeah." He pulled a sheet of parchment out of his bag. "We've got to translate all of these"

"Do you mind if I copy this? I wasn't really paying attention in class yesterday."

"Sure. Just make sure you give it back to me at dinner. I've got to get to Potions. See you later."

After Colin left Ginny began copying the runes homework. She was half way through her copying when Draco joined her.

"You do know there's a fairly simple charm that could make you an exact copy of that. Would you like me to show you?" She nodded. " _Copia Nota"_ He muttered and a second identical piece of parchment appeared next to Colin's. "See how simple that was. Now you've got time to take a walk with me."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Binns' class right now?'

"Yeah but I wanted to see you. I can read up about goblin rebellions whenever I want. Let's go for a walk. I feel like I need some fresh air." He pushed all her books and parchment into her bag and pulled her to her feet. "I promise we'll be back before Potter and Granger get out of class."

"They'll still know I was with you. Harry's got the map with him and has been watching me all day. It's actually kind of creepy."

"I'll still have you back before classes are over for the day."

They walked around the lake talking about classes and kissing. They were half way through their second walk around the lake when the sound of the bell reached their ears.

"Opps…we're late. We probably should head back to the castle." Ginny said.

"Sorry about that. I promised you I'd have you back before classes got out." Draco began to frown slightly.

"It's fine. I'll deal with Harry and Hermione later. Let's just finish our walk and if they try to stop us I'll hex them."

"Won't they tell your bother?"

"Not yet. If they can't get me to stop seeing you outside of prefects' duty in another week or two, then they'll tell Ron. I think they're just hoping this is just a joke to annoy them. Oh speak of the devils."

"Virginia Ann Weasley! How dare you sneak off like this! I thought we told you to stay in the library and wait for us?" Harry snapped as he and Hermione reached them.

"Draco came by and asked if I wanted to go for a walk. Since I was tired of doing homework I agreed. We were planning on being back before you two got out of class but we lost track of the time. We're on our way back to the castle right now."

"Well now you're coming back to the castle with us and you won't see this…boy…again." Hermione said trying to pull Ginny after her.

"You're not taking her anywhere Granger. Ginny is capable of making her own decisions and last I checked she wanted to be taking a walk with me around the lake. Now kindly unhand my girlfriend before I have to hex you." Hermione let go of Ginny and stormed off dragging Harry behind her.

"Thanks Draco." Ginny whispered as she kissed his cheek. "I really appreciate you sticking up for me."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't? I know I used to be an ass but now that my father is in Azkaban I don't have to pretend to be like him anymore. Now let's get back to the castle before your brother shows up." They hurried back to the castle. "I've got some research to do in the library. I'll see you at eleven for our patrol."

Ginny went up to the Gryffindor common room. Upon entering though she wished she had gone with Draco to the library. Ron was standing in the middle of the common room screaming at Neville.

"You saw who kissing my sister?" He screamed shaking Neville fiercely.

"Draco Malfoy. Out by the lake during Transfigurations."

Ron turned from Neville to Harry and Hermione. "Do you know anything about this?" He demanded. Harry shook his head and Hermione began to cry.

"I knew he was bothering her but I didn't know he had ever kissed her" She sobbed.

"I'm going to kill him. Where did you see him last Nev?"

Ginny didn't wait to hear Neville's answer. She ran as fast as she could down to the library. Slipping through secret passages in hopes of reaching Draco before Ron did. As she turned the corner at the end of the hall near the library she let out a scream. There was Draco, covered in blood collapsed on the floor with Ron kicking and punching him.

Before Ginny could do anything to try and stop Ron from killing Draco, Harry, Hermione and Neville appeared from nowhere pulling Ron off of him. Running instantly to Draco's side, cradling his body in her arms, Ginny began to weep and scream. The sudden outbreak of noise in the hall brought students out of the library. Ginny was so distraught she didn't notice as Luna and Colin went running up the hall yelling for Madam Pomphrey. Ginny didn't even realize that people were lifting her and Draco off the floor and carrying them to the hospital wing.

When they arrived, Madam Pomphrey forced a vile of calming draught down Ginny's throat. Once Ginny had finally stopped screaming they were able to get her to release Draco's body. Madam Pomphrey began ordering different students to go get her different things. Once she had everything she needed she began to treat Draco. It took nearly twenty minutes for her to get all the bleeding to stop. After the bleeding finally stopped and she had injected him with about twenty different potions and draughts, she wrapped nearly his entire body in bandages.

"Now Miss Weasley dear. Could you tell me what happened to Mr. Malfoy here?"

"My brother, Ron, was upset about the fact that Neville had seen Draco kissing me earlier today. He's always had a temper, so he flipped out and said he was going to kill Draco. I tried to get down to the library where Draco was studying to warn him but Ron beat me to him. When I arrived he was punching and kicking Draco."

"And did Mr. Malfoy put up a fight?"

"No he was just lying there letting Ron beat him. Is he going to be ok?" Ginny asked, beginning to cry again.

"He'll probably be unconscious for a few days and probably won't be able to do much for a while after he wakes up. You can sit with him while I go speak with the headmaster. I'll also go get you another calming draught before I go." She went into the storeroom and returned with a small vile of green liquid. "Drink it all and you'll feel better. I'll decide if you're well enough to leave when I return."

After Madam Pomphrey left Ginny drank the vile of potion and sat down on Draco's bed taking his unwrapped hand in her own "You better be ok or I'll have to kill Ron." She whispered to him. "I'm not going to leave your side until you wake up. Even then I'm not sure if I'll leave. Please be ok Draco." She leaned down and kissed his lips gently. Ginny spent the next hour holding Draco's hand, whispering to him.

"I'm sorry Gin. I didn't know Ron would react like this." Neville said from the foot of Draco's bed. He had just come in.

"I know you didn't. I don't blame you for any of this. You're not the one who tried to kill him. I understand you did what any good friend would do. If I had been in your place, I would have told Ron as well. That's just what friends do for each other." Ginny told him while still watching Draco.

Just then Madam Pomphrey returned. "Mr. Longbottom did you need something?"

"No. I was just coming to check on Ginny."

"That was very nice of you but since it's nearly time for dinner you should probably be heading down. You may come and visit Miss Weasley later if you wish."

"Thank you. I'll probably be up with Harry and Hermione after dinner. Bye Gin." Then he left.

"Your parents will be here shortly to pick your brother up to take him home. They'll probably stop by here before they leave." Madam Pomphrey told her.

"Has Ron been expelled?" Ginny asked, finally taking her eyes off Draco.

"No, he's just been suspended for a month. They can't expel him unless Mr. Malfoy files a formal complaint. Even then you brother would most likely only be suspended for a year. Meaning that he'd still be a sixth year next year instead of a seventh. He has lost his prefects badge though." Just then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Molly Weasley asked her daughter as she hugged her.

"I'm going to be ok mum. I'm just suffering from shock. I just watched my brother try to kill my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?! I thought your brother was suspended for beating up the Malfoy boy." Arthur Weasley stared at Ginny confused.

"He did, but Draco _is_ my boyfriend. Neville saw us kissing earlier and told Ron. Ron, of course, flipped out and tried to kill Draco." Ginny explained.

"Wh…. Whe…. When did this happen? When did you start seeing this…boy?" Molly asked with a hint of disgust.

"We became friends near the end of the last school year but we weren't dating until two days ago."

"I'm sorry to do this but Miss Weasley needs to get some rest, so I'm going to have to ask you both to leave. You can stop by and see her with your son before you leave." Madam Pomphrey said with an air of authority. Molly and Arthur hugged their daughter then went to Dumbledore's office to get Ron. "Now could you return to your own bed so I can give you your last dose of calming draught? I'll wait until your parents leave before giving you the sleeping draught." Ginny got up off Draco's bed and returned to her own. After she finished the vile of potion, Harry, Hermione and Neville arrived.

"We're so sorry Gin. We should have stopped him sooner." Hermione sobbed as she hugged Ginny.

"It's not your fault. If it weren't for you three Ron probably would have killed Draco. All I was able to do was scream" Ginny assured her friends. "Did you guys at least tell him the truth when you took him to Dumbledore's office?"

"Mostly. We made sure that we left our involvement out of it." Harry replied.

"That probably was a good idea considering."

"How's he going to be?" Hermione asked as she looked at Draco.

"He'll be unconscious for a few days and won't be able to do much for a while after he wakes. He lost a lot of blood so he's very weak. I'm going to stay with him at least until he wakes up."

"You really care about him don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I do. I didn't realize how much I really cared about him until just now." Ginny answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Harry, Hermione and Neville visited with Ginny until her parents returned. Ron was worried about how Ginny would react, so he waited in the hall. Molly and Arthur only stopped in to say good-bye to their daughter then they left. After all her visitors left, Ginny accepted the sleeping draught from Madam Pomphrey and fell right to sleep.

Ginny awoke around lunchtime on Friday to the sound of a voice. When she opened her eyes she saw that the curtain was pulled around Draco's bed and he seemed to have a visitor. Getting out of her bed as quietly as she could she went over to the curtain. Upon pulling it back she saw it was his mother. Ginny was just about to return to her bed when Narcissa looked up and saw her.

"Oh…You must be Ginny Weasley." Ginny nodded, surprised that she knew her name. "You're even prettier than my son said you were."

Ginny began to blush. "Thank you."

"My son spoke of you often. Why don't you join me and we'll get to know each other better?" Narcissa pulled up a chair and motioned for Ginny to take it.

"Thank you. I didn't know Draco spoke of me to other people."

"Oh yes dear. He's been telling me about you since his second year, when he first met you. Of course never in front of his father. Draco never was like Lucius. He pretended to be but in his heart he was always the gentleman I raised. I hope he wasn't too rude to you ever."

"He was only truly rude to me once. But he was with his father so I forgave him."

"That's good to know. How are you enjoying classes this year? Draco told me you skipped a few of your fourth year courses."

"I haven't really had much time to decide if I enjoy them or not yet. I am a little disappointed that I'm going to miss my favorite class this afternoon."

"What class is that?"

"Potions with the sixth years. I've been looking forward to it all week."

"What other classes are you taking. I know from Draco that you're also in sixth year DADA and Charms."

"The rest of my classes are with my own year. I have Transfiguration, Herbology, History of magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

"That's a very impressive class load you've got. Well it was nice to finally meet you dear. I've got to return home now." Narcissa shook hands with Ginny and left.

"Ah…Miss Weasley. You're awake. The headmaster is here to see you."

"Thank you Poppy." Dumbledore said. "May I speak with Miss Weasley alone?"

"Yes headmaster. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Now Miss Weasley. I've heard your brother's side of the story and Miss Granger's, Mr. Potter's and Mr. Longbottom's side. Now I need to hear your side. Why did your brother attack Mr. Malfoy?"

"He did it because Neville saw Draco kiss me yesterday while taking a walk. Neville was in Professor McGonagall's class at the time so he only saw us briefly. Only Harry and Hermione knew about my relationship with Draco, so Neville thought that Draco was forcing himself on me. I believe that's what Ron thought as well."

"Yes he explained that to me. He believed he was protecting you from Mr. Malfoy. That is why he was only suspended. When Mr. Malfoy wakes up again and has the strength I'll be hearing his side as well." Dumbledore said. "Madam Pomphrey has told me that you are well enough to return to classes today if you wish."

"I'd really like to stay with Draco until he wakes up sir."

"I figured as much. So I have already excused you from all classes for the day. But you will return to classes on Monday even if Mr. Malfoy hasn't woken up."

"Thank you sir. Will Madam Pomphrey let me stay with him over the weekend?"

"I'm sure she will. Now I've got lots to do and I do believe you've got visitors, so I won't make them wait." Dumbledore stood up and opened the curtain to reveal Colin, Luna and Dobby standing there waiting. "Good bye Miss Weasley."

"I'm sorry I didn't give you back your Ancient Runes homework last night, Colin. I've still got it." Ginny got up and went to her bag. "Sorry it's a little wrinkled."

"No problem Ginny. I'm just glad you're not screaming anymore." Colin said with a laugh.

"Sorry about that."

"We brought you some lunch. I didn't know what you'd like so I brought some of everything." Luna said handing Ginny the plate of food.

"Thanks. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." Ginny began shoveling the food down. "Why aren't you two in class right now?" Ginny asked between bites.

"Hagrid's sick or something so he canceled Care of Magical Creatures. We don't have Charms until 2:30." Luna replied. "Oh…Does this house elf belong to Draco or something because he followed us up here muttering something about 'young master Malfoy'?"

"He did four years ago but now he works in the kitchens here. Dobby, he's going to be ok. He's just going to be asleep for a few days."

"But young master Malfoy is all covered in bandages. How can Miss Wheezy say he's ok when he's covered in bandages?" Dobby squeaked.

"The bandages are just there so his bones will heal properly. Most of them will be gone by the end of the day. Why don't you go back to the kitchens until dinner then come back and visit him? I promise you he'll be ok."

"Yes Miss Wheezy. I'll be back after I finishes my work." Dobby bowed then disappeared with a crack.

"Thank you both for coming to see me and for bringing me food. I'm feeling tired so I think I'll take a nap." Ginny said with a yawn.

"Bye Gin" Luna and Colin said at the same time then left.

Ginny decided to lie down on the edge of Draco's bed to take her nap. She really didn't want to leave his side. While she was sleeping, Madam Pomphrey took all of Draco's bandages off and gave him a blood replenishing potion and a potion that would slowly wake him up. It was nearly six o'clock before Ginny woke up.

"Nice of you to join us." Said a drawling voice in her ear, making her jump and nearly fall off the bed.

"Draco! You're awake." Ginny stammered in disbelief.

"Yes I am and may I say it was very nice waking up with you beside me." Draco said with a smile. "Now since you can probably move on your own. Would you mind feeding me my dinner? I'm starving and have been staring at it for the past twenty minutes."

"Sure but why didn't you ask Madam Pomphrey or call Dobby?" Ginny asked as she sat up on Draco's bed.

"I have my pride and I didn't want to wake you."

"I think it was more that you didn't want to wake me then pride." Ginny replied as she began to feed mashed potatoes to Draco. "Do you mind if I eat some of this too. It looks so good." Draco nodded. "Thanks."

Ginny and Draco ate Draco's dinner slowly, stopping every so often to kiss or talk. It took them an hour to finish it all.

"So…What happened to your brother? Did they expel him?" Draco asked once they'd finished.

"No. He's been suspended for a month and lost his prefects badge. Dumbledore may keep Ron out longer depending on what you tell him when he talks to you." Suddenly there was a loud crack at the foot of the bed as Dobby appeared. "Dobby. I told you he'd be ok. Come over here and sit with us."

"Thank you Miss Wheezy." Dobby bowed then sat down on the chair next to Draco's bed. "How is young master Malfoy feeling?"

"I've been better and I've been worse. I'll be fine in a few days. Just have to regain all that blood I lost and I'll be right as rain. I'm glad you came to see me. Ginny told me you were worried about me earlier. I'm still really tired so I'm going to go back to sleep. You can come visit me whenever you like but now I need to sleep. Night Dobby. Night Gin." Draco yawned and fell right to sleep.

"Does Miss Wheezy mind if I sit with young master Malfoy while he sleeps?" Dobby asked.

"Not at all. I'm actually really glad that you're here. I need to return to Gryffindor tower for a bit. Would you be willing to stay with him at least until I get back? I don't want him to wake up alone."

"Of course Miss Wheezy. I won't leave his side."

"Thank you so much Dobby. I should be back in an hour or two. If Madam Pomphrey asks about me tell her I went to take a shower but I'll be back."

Ginny gathered up all her stuff and went up to Gryffindor tower. Even though the common room was quite full, she didn't stop to talk to anyone. After dropping her books and parchment in her trunk she grabbed some clean clothes, her pajamas and a bathrobe and went down to the prefects' bathroom.

"Did he wake up yet?" Hermione asked as Ginny entered the bathroom.

"Yeah, but he's sleeping again right now. I left Dobby to watch him while I got clean clothes and took a shower."

"Are you going back to the hospital wing tonight?" Ginny nodded. "I'll go down with you."

"You don't have to. I can go back on my own."

"It's fine. I need to see Madam Pomphrey about something anyways."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione walked with Ginny down to the hospital wing. Ginny was suddenly feeling very tired and went back to Draco's bed to lay down. Her head had barely hit the pillow before she was out. Hermione went into Madam Pomphrey's office and knocked on the doorframe. Madam Pomphrey was sitting at her desk filling out some paperwork. When Hermione knocked at the door she looked up.

"Oh…Miss Granger how can I help you dear?" She asked getting up from behind her desk.

"I've been feeling ill for the past week. It hasn't been that bothersome until today when I woke up feeling extremely nauseous. It's starting to worry me."

"Do you feel ill right now?"

"No and that's the weirdest thing. I feel ill when I wake up but by lunch time I feel perfectly fine."

"Let's go into the backroom and I'll do a thorough examination." Madam Pomphrey led Hermione into a small exam room behind her office. "You'll need to put on that gown then you can take a seat on the bed. I've got to go put a few things in the store room." She left as Hermione began to take off her robes and put on the gown. Madam Pomphrey returned a few minutes later. "Now dear I have to ask you a few questions before we continue. Is that ok?" She nodded "Ok. Have you had sex in the past six months?"

"Yes…about three months ago."

"Ok and did you use a contraceptive charm or any muggle contraceptives?"

"I can't remember." Hermione answered slightly ashamed.

"This is the last question then I can do the exam. When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Nearly three months ago. Oh my goodness…Why didn't I notice this until just now?"

"Lay down dear and we'll see if our suspicions are correct or not." Hermione followed Madam Pomphrey's instructions and five minutes later the exam was complete. "Well it seems that you are almost three months pregnant. Do you know who the father is?"

"Ronald Weasley." Hermione answered then began to cry hysterically. "This is horrible…How am I ever going to tell Harry about this? How am I going to tell Ron? I never even told Harry about sleeping with Ron and now I'm going to have his baby."

"Calm down Miss Granger. Why don't you go lie down and get some sleep? You can worry about telling people in the morning. Right now you really need to get some rest. You can sleep down here if you'd rather not return to your dorm."

"Thank you Madam Pomphrey but if I don't return to my dorm Harry will tear the entire castle apart looking for me. I told him I was just walking Ginny down here." Hermione changed back into her robes before leaving the hospital wing. She took the long way back to Gryffindor tower to give herself time to calm down enough to face Harry. She knew that he would be upset and didn't really want to face him. Just as she reached the Fat Lady's corridor she ran into Harry. When she saw him she began to cry anew.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Harry asked, fear showing in his voice. He'd only ever seen Hermione this upset once during their second year.

Hermione wouldn't answer. She just leaned against Harry's shoulder and cried. After nearly ten minutes of standing there just holding his sobbing girlfriend Harry decided that they needed to return to the common room before they got in trouble.

"Hermione. It's nearly curfew so we need to go back to the common room. Can you handle walking there on your own?" She nodded. "Ok. We'll go up to my room and we'll talk about what's upsetting you so much." Harry led Hermione through the hall to the portrait hole. When they reached the portrait hole, Harry lifted Hermione off her feet and carried her into the common room.

"Is Hermione ok?" Neville asked as Harry entered.

"I'm not sure yet. She hasn't stopped crying since I found her in the hall ten minutes ago. I'm going to take her up to our room."

"Dean and Seamus are already up there."

"Damn. If I leave her down here for a few minutes could you keep an eye on her?" Neville nodded. "Thanks. I'll be right back down." He placed Hermione on a couch and ran up to his room. He returned a minute later with his cloak and the map. "If anyone asks where we went tell them I took Hermione down to the hospital wing."

Harry lifted the still hysterical Hermione off the couch and took her back out of the portrait hole. Once they were back in the hall he threw the cloak over himself and Hermione. Taking a quick look over the map he saw that the halls were clear between himself and the room of requirements. Moving as quickly as he could while carrying Hermione he ran down the seventh floor corridor. After finding the right spot along the wall he began to pace and think about what he needed. After the third time the door appeared and he entered into the room. Harry placed Hermione down on the small couch then sat down next to her.

"Hermione, please tell me why you are so upset."

"Harry…I can't…I just can't." Hermione sobbed.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I have to tell Ron first. It wouldn't be right for me to tell you before I told him."

"Why would it be wrong? Why do you have to tell Ron first?"

"Because it has to do with him and I doubt he'd appreciate it if I told you before him. He really should be the first to know about this."

"This seems like it's way too important to wait a month to tell Ron. I'm going to take you up to Dumbledore's office and we'll go to the Borrow from there. Does that work for you?" She nodded.

They put the cloak back over themselves and went back into the hall. This time there were a few prefects roaming the halls so they had to move more carefully. It took them nearly twenty minutes to maneuver through the halls to Dumbledore's office. When they reached it they had yet another dilemma. Neither of them knew what the password was to get past the gargoyle.

"Acid Pops?" Harry asked the gargoyle and amazingly it jumped out of the way to reveal the moving staircase. Harry pulled the cloak off himself and Hermione as they walked slowly up the stairs. Harry knocked on the door and the familiar voice of Dumbledore told him to enter. "Sorry for disturbing you so late sir but is there any way Hermione could get to the Borrow this evening?"

"And why may I ask do you need to go there this evening Miss Granger? Would this have anything to do with your visit to Madam Pomphrey this evening?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir."

"Very well. I just need to contact Molly and warn her that you two will be arriving. You two may stay at the Borrow until Sunday afternoon unless Molly sees fit to send you back before then." Dumbledore went over to his fireplace and threw in a pinch of floo powder. "Molly Weasley, The Borrow" He called as he placed his head into the fire.

"Albus! What happened this time? Is Ginny ok? Is it Harry? Hermione?" Molly Weasley cried in shock.

"Virginia is fine but I'm sending Harry and Miss Granger to the Borrow. They will be staying with you for the weekend unless you have any objections to that."

"That's fine. Why are you sending them here Albus?"

"Miss Granger has some important matters to discuss with Ronald. I'm going to send them there by portkey momentarily. Please warn Ronald that his friends shall be arriving to see him."

"Yes Albus. I'll contact you once they arrive if you wish."

"Thank you Molly but that won't be necessary. I'll speak with you later." Dumbledore said then pulled his head out of the fire. He walked over to his desk and grabbed an old quill. " _Protus"_ He muttered causing the quill to glow momentarily then it returned to its original state. "When you arrive at the Borrow make sure you give this to Mrs. Weasley so you can return on Sunday. It's nearly time. Both of you please take hold of the quill and I'll see you on Sunday."

Harry and Hermione grabbed hold of the quill and suddenly felt the hook in the navel feeling that came along with traveling by portkey. Hermione closed her eyes as the world zoomed by below her. Almost as soon as it began it stopped. They were now standing in the Weasley's front yard. As they arrived Molly Weasley came out to greet them.

"Come inside dears. It's wonderful to see you both. Ron is waiting in the kitchen for you." Molly rambled cheerfully.

"Here Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore told me to give you our portkey so we can return on Sunday." Harry said, handing the quill to Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you dear. Would either of you like something to eat or do you just want to go to bed?"

"We need to speak to Ron first then I'd like to get some sleep." Hermione replied

"You can sleep in Ginny's room for the weekend and Harry you'll have to share with Ron."

"That's fine Mrs. Weasley. You said Ron was in the kitchen right?" Harry asked.

"Yes dear." Harry and Hermione went into the kitchen to get Ron.

"I'm so glad to see you guys. It's dull as tombs around here." Ron said energetically as they entered the kitchen.

"That's great Ron but we really need to talk in private. Can we go up to your room?" Hermione asked

"Sure." Ron said then yelled to his mother. "We're going up to my room mum."

"Night dears." She called back.

The three of them hurried up to Ron's room at the top of the house. Once the door shut behind them Hermione cast a silencing spell and locking charm on the door. She didn't want Mrs. Weasley to find out about this. Once she was sure that all the charms were in place and working she sat down on Ron's bed.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes but first I have to tell you about something that happened between Ron and I at the party after the final quidditch game last year."

"I already know about that Hermione. Ron felt so guilty about what he'd done he came straight to me and confessed everything the next day. I know you two slept together and that you were both very drunk when it happened." Harry told her.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me about this?"

"It didn't matter to me. I knew what the circumstances were and I just didn't think it was important enough to dwell on. Anyways that was right before my final battle with Voldemort so it kind of got pushed from my mind."

"You always amaze me Harry."

"I know. Now will you please tell us what was bothering you and why you went to see Madam Pomphrey?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes but you can't speak of this to anyone. I don't think I could handle it if everyone knew. What I tell you two won't ever leave the three of us. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Harry and Ron said as one.

"I'm pregnant and Ron's the father." Hermione said in one breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione in utter shock. Hermione understood that this was very shocking to them so she let them be. After nearly twenty minutes of utter silence Ron finally spoke.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Ron questioned her.

"Yes. I went to see Madam Pomphrey because I'd been feeling ill every morning for the past week. She asked me some questions and did an exam." Hermione responded.

"How far along are you?" Harry asked.

"Almost three months."

"How could we let this happen? How could we have been so stupid?" Ron asked more to himself then to Harry and Hermione.

"We were drunk Ron. We weren't thinking when it happened. If you want to blame anyone for this blame those brothers of yours that brought all the Fire Whiskey and fermented butterbeer." Hermione answered.

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry. I wish I could go back in time and never let Fred and George bring that stuff in. I've ruined your life."

"No you haven't Ron. It's not your fault and I don't blame you for any of this. I'm not angry I'm just really scared."

"I think we're all scared. This is going to change our lives forever." Harry whispered as he hugged Hermione.

"I know and I'm so sorry that I'm doing this to you both." Hermione said with a yawn. "Sorry. I'm really worn out. I think we all should get some sleep then we can discuss things in the morning."

"You're right 'Mione. If you'll take down the charms, you can go down to Ginny's room and get some sleep. We'll discuss everything in the morning once we've all had some time to think." Ron said beginning to yawn himself.

"Night boys." Hermione yawned then took off all the charms and went down to Ginny's room falling asleep instantly.

Hermione woke up early Saturday morning feeling incredibly ill. She got out of bed and hurried across the hall to throw up. Harry and Ron were both awake and heard her run across the hall. They both got up and went down to the bathroom to make sure Hermione was ok. She spent the next twenty minutes in the bathroom throwing up with Harry and Ron holding her hair for her. Once her stomach settled she went to the sink to wash her face and rinse out her mouth.

"Sorry about that. That's the first time that happened to me." Hermione apologized.

"It's ok. How'd you sleep last night?" Harry said as he handed her a towel to dry her face with.

"I fell right to sleep the moment I hit the bed. What about you two?"

"We spent a little while talking then we both fell asleep. Are you going to be ok now?" Ron asked.

"I think so. Let's go down and get something to eat. I'm starting to get hungry now." The three of them all left the bathroom and went down to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was at the stove cooking sausage when they entered.

"Morning dears. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Ron, I'll need you to de-gnome the garden after breakfast." Ron groaned in protest.

"We'll come with you." Hermione said then lowered her voice so only Harry and Ron could hear her. "It'll give us time to discuss our situation."

"Where's dad?" Ron asked as his mother began to set the table.

"Your father had to work late last night so he's still asleep. He'll probably join us for lunch." Molly answered as she placed the cooked sausage on the table then sat down next to Hermione. They all ate breakfast in silence. Once they had all finished eating Harry and Hermione tried to help Mrs. Weasley clear the table. "No need to worry about the dishes. I can take care of them myself. You two go outside and enjoy this lovely weather we're having."

Harry and Hermione followed Ron out into the garden. At first they all de-gnomed the garden but eventually Hermione got tired so she sat down on the garden wall. She watched the boys throw the gnomes as far as they could. Eventually they turned it into a contest to see who could throw them the farthest.

"Are you boys trying to impress me by throwing gnomes?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"No." They answered at the same time causing Hermione to begin laughing even harder.

"What's so funny 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"You two are. The way you both answered my question at the same time was funny."

"Well I'm glad you find us amusing." Harry laughed.

"Are you two almost done?" Ron nodded. "Good. I want you two to teach me how to ride a broom." They both stopped mid throw dropping their gnomes and stared at Hermione.

"You want us to teach you how to ride a broom?" Ron stuttered. "But you hate flying."

"I know but I've decided to face my fear. I want to know how to ride a broom so that I can ride one if I ever need to. Right now I'd just fall off."

"Ok. We'll teach you. It is only fitting since you've helped us with classes for the past six years." Harry said. "I would suggest changing into something other than your school robes. They aren't the easiest things to ride a broom in."

"But this is all I have with me."

"Just borrow something of Ginny's." Ron told her. "Go change then meet us at the apple orchard."

Hermione nodded then rushed up to Ginny's room. She checked the closet and dresser but all of Ginny's clothes were too small. Hermione then went up to Ron's room and found his spare quidditch robes and put them on. They were a little big on her but she just rolled up the cuffs of the pants. She then went down to the apple orchard to join Harry and Ron for her first real flying lesson.

"I'm sorry I borrowed your quidditch robes without asking Ron but none of Ginny's clothes really fit me." Hermione said as she joined them.

"It's fine. I was going to tell you that if Ginny's clothes didn't fit that you could borrow something of mine." Ron told her. "We're going to use my old broom today and you can take it back to school with you to keep practicing on."

"Ok so where do we start?"

"Well I think for now we'll start with just working on hovering a few feet off the ground. I'll show you what you need to do then you'll try it for yourself." Ron mounted the broom and kicked off from the ground softly so he was only about a foot off the ground. He hovered for a moment then landed once more. "Think you can do that?"

"Yeah." Hermione took the broom from Ron and mounted it.

"Now just kick off from the ground softly and hover for a moment." Hermione did as Ron told her to do. After hovering for a minute she touched back down to the ground. "That was good 'Mione. Do you want to try going higher this time?"

"Ok I'll try but you two better stand really close so I don't fall."

"We will." Harry said as he moved to the other side of her.

Hermione wasn't as successful when she tried hovering two feet off the ground. She fell the first three times but Harry and Ron were there to catch her so she didn't get hurt. The fourth time she tried it she actually accomplished hovering for two minutes then landed once more.

"I think that's enough for right now. Maybe after lunch we can try it some more. I'm hungry so let's go see what your mum has for us to eat."

They spent the rest of the afternoon after lunch out in the apple orchard working on hovering. By the time Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner Hermione had accomplished hovering four feet off the ground for five minutes without falling. They ate their dinner then Harry and Ron played a couple games of chess while Hermione checked Ron's essay about Erklings for DADA.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Sunday was much the same as Saturday. Hermione woke up and went straight to the bathroom to throw up. Harry and Ron sat with her holding her hair until her stomach settled then they all went down to breakfast. After breakfast they did some more hovering practice until lunch. After lunch Harry and Hermione took the portkey back to Hogwarts.

"Thank you sir." Hermione said as she handed the quill back to Dumbledore.

"You are very welcome Miss Granger. I take it everything went well at the Borrow."

"Yes sir."

"You both should go down to the hospital wing now. Miss Weasley and Mr. Longbottom have been worrying about you all weekend."

"Thank you sir." Harry said as he and Hermione left the office. They did as Dumbledore suggested and went to the hospital wing.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ginny screamed as they walked in. "Where have you been? Dumbledore wouldn't tell us anything."

"We went to see Ron on Friday and then spent the rest of the weekend at the Borrow." Harry answered.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Neville asked.

"I'm fine now Nev. I was just very stressed out on Friday but now I'm fine." Hermione responded. "Good afternoon Malfoy. It's good to see that you're actually awake."

"It's good to be awake. I can actually sit up and eat on my own now. Madam Pomphrey says I'll probably be able to start trying to walk in another day or two and I'll be back in classes by next week."

"That's great news." Hermione said with a smile then turned back to Ginny. "Ron wanted me to tell you he's really sorry for what he did and hopes you won't kill him when he returns next month."

"I won't kill him. I think having to spend a month alone with mum is punishment enough." Ginny said with a laugh. "Why do you have Ron's broom? You didn't fly here did you?"

"No we took a portkey but your brother and Harry are teaching me how to ride a broom so I needed a broom."

"You're actually willingly learning to ride a broom? But you hate flying." Neville said in shock.

"I know but I didn't want to leave Hogwarts not knowing how to ride a broom. Is Madam Pomphrey here?"

"Yeah. I think she's in her office."

"Thanks' Nev." Hermione walked across the hospital wing to Madam Pomphrey's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called and Hermione entered. "Oh Miss Granger. How can I help you today?"

"I was wondering if there was some kind of potion or something that could help with my morning sickness?"

"Why yes there is dear. Would you like me to give you some to take with you?" Hermione nodded. "Just drink a spoonful when you start to feel ill." Madam Pomphrey said as she handed Hermione a bottle of potion.

"Thank you" Hermione said as she placed the bottle in the pocket of her robes.

"I do want you to come by at least once a week for me to check on your progress."

"Ok. I'll come by after lunch on Fridays then. Thank you for the potion." Hermione left the office and returned to Draco and her friends. "Harry, I'm feeling a little tired. Can we return to Gryffindor tower?"

"Sure." Harry answered then turned to Ginny again. "We'll see you in Potions tomorrow morning Gin."

"Bye Harry. Bye Hermione. I'll see you guys in class tomorrow."

Harry and Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower. They both went to their usually table at the back of the common room and finished their homework. Hermione fell asleep while checking Harry's essay on Grindylows for DADA. When Harry noticed that she was asleep he placed a small blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. Harry watched her sleep thinking about how much his life had changed since Friday.

Around five thirty, Neville came over and told Harry that it was time for dinner. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize Neville was talking to him until Neville shook him to get his attention.

"Sorry Nev. What were you saying?"

"It's time for dinner so you should wake up Hermione and head down to the great hall."

"Thanks Nev. We'll be down in a few minutes. Save us a seat." Neville nodded and left.

Harry got up and went over to Hermione's side. He gently shook her to wake her up. Once she had opened her eyes he lifted her out of the chair and carried her down to the great hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked with a yawn.

"To dinner. You fell asleep and you're not really awake yet so I'm carrying you." Harry answered.

Hermione laced her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You're so good to me Harry."

"I know."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry."

"I'm going to put you down now. We're almost to the great hall." Harry set Hermione gently on her feet and took her hand in his.

They walked into the great hall and quickly found Neville at the Gryffindor table. Just as they sat down the food appeared on the table. Hermione and Harry ate their dinner and talked with Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"Why did you guys go visit Ron for the weekend?" Dean asked

"We had some school matters to discuss with Ron and Dumbledore knew it would take all weekend for us to resolve everything." Hermione responded between bites.

"Have you decided who will replace Ron as the new sixth year prefect?" Seamus asked and Hermione nodded. "Are you going to tell us?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell you until Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall approve my choices. I'm going to find out after the prefects meeting this evening who they picked, then I can tell you who the new prefect is." Hermione answered then finished eating.

Dean and Seamus got upset that Hermione wouldn't tell them anything so they got up and went to the other end of the table.

"Finally." Hermione said with a sigh. "I thought they'd never leave."

"Why'd you want them to leave?" Neville asked.

"I chose you and Harry to replace Ron but I didn't want to tell you in front of Dean and Seamus. You both have to come to the prefects meeting this evening."

"When's the meeting?" Harry asked.

"It starts at eight in McGonagall's office. I'm going to go to the hospital wing to try and convince Madam Pomphrey to let Malfoy out of the hospital wing for the meeting. Both him and Ginny have to be at the meeting."

"I'll come with you. You may need some help getting Malfoy to the meeting. We'll see you in a while Nev. Make sure you save us some seats." Harry said as he got up and went with Hermione to the hospital wing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It didn't take as long as Hermione expected to convince Madam Pomphrey to release Draco for the prefects meeting. Draco was still too weak to walk on his own so Hermione and Ginny half carried him down to the meeting. The meeting was short since it was only the first week of school and not much had happened. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall decided that Neville would be the new sixth year Gryffindor prefect but he wouldn't be eligible to become Head Boy the following year. Harry was happy that they decided on Neville instead of him. He had enough to deal with Hermione and Quidditch he didn't need to add prefects' duties to his list.

Hermione and Ginny carried Draco back to the hospital wing then Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower. She tried to convince Ginny to go back with her but she wouldn't leave Draco's side. Hermione decided to finish going over Harry's essay then went to bed. She had just fallen asleep when Harry came into her room and sat down on her bed.

"'Mione? Are you still awake?" He asked in a whisper.

"Barely. What do you need Harry?" She asked rolling onto her side so she could see Harry.

"I'm worried about Ginny. She seems to be really attached to Malfoy and that scares me."

"It scares me too Harry but there's nothing we can do about it. She really cares about him and she's happy when she's with him. I wish it wasn't Malfoy but we're going to have to accept that it is. Is there anything else you need to talk about or can I go back to sleep now?"

"You can go back to sleep now. I'll see you at breakfast." Harry kissed Hermione's forehead then left and went to his own dorm.

Hermione woke up late Monday morning and had to rush to make it to Potions on time. She entered the classroom just as the bell rang to begin class. She quickly took her seat at the back table with Harry and Ginny as Snape put the ingredients for Amortentia, the day's potion, on the board. Snape walked around the room examining their potions and taking points when he saw any mistake. When he came to the back table where Harry, Hermione and Ginny were all working he looked at their potions and smiled. He didn't say anything to them and just walked over to the next table. Just before the bell rang Snape addressed the class.

"For those of you who did the assignment correctly I want you to write a sixteen-inch essay about Amortentia and how it smells to you personally. And for those of you who messed up the potion" He glared at Neville. "I want you to write your essay about what you did wrong and I want you to present me with a vile of properly made potion by the beginning of our next class. You are all dismissed." The entire class got up and began to leave the dungeon. "Oh Miss Weasley. May I have a quick word with you before you leave?"

"Yes Professor?" Ginny asked as she approached Snape's desk.

"You and Mr. Malfoy are my top students and I would hate to see either of you fall behind. I was hoping that you would be willing to help Mr. Malfoy catch up once he gets out of the hospital wing?"

"Of course Professor. I'll help Draco with anything. Would we be allowed to use your room during the free time before dinner?"

"Yes Miss Weasley. That would be fine. Thank you for agreeing to do this. You probably should go now so you're not late for your next class."

"Yes Professor." Ginny said then ran to transfiguration.

Class was very difficult for Ginny. She was distracted by thoughts of Draco sitting in the hospital wing all alone. It had taken Draco a long time to convince Ginny to go to classes that morning. When the bell finally rang for lunch Ginny practically ran up to the hospital wing. When she burst through the doors she was shocked to see Harry and Hermione sitting with Draco.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked them as she sat down on the edge of Draco's bed.

"I knew you'd be worrying about Malfoy being all alone so Harry and I decided to sit with him until lunch." Hermione answered.

"Also we were getting to know the guy you're dating. You're like a little sister to me Gin so I'm doing the protective older brother thing. Since Ron can't do it himself right now." Harry added.

"Basically they were interrogating me about every aspect of my life." Draco said with a laugh.

"So does he pass the test?" Ginny asked.

"For now. I've only approved him for the month. Ron will have the final say when he gets back." Harry answered. "We're going to head down to lunch now. Don't forget you still have classes this afternoon."

"I won't." Ginny yelled then turned back to Draco. "Were they harsh with you?"

"Not at all. They just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to hurt you. They really care about you and I do admit I was an arse to them for the last six years. I did apologize to them but it will take a while for them to forgive me but at least I got the ball rolling. Now come here and give me a kiss." Draco pulled Ginny to him and kissed her deeply, not letting her go for nearly a minute.

"Wow." Ginny sighed, slightly out of breath.

"I wanted to do that when you came in but with Potter and Granger here it just didn't seem right for me to do. So tell me how Potions was. Potter said Snape kept you back after class."

"Snape asked me to help you catch up once you got out of the hospital wing. He said you and I are his top students and he'd hate to see either of us fall behind."

"So are you going to be my private tutor now?" Draco asked slyly.

"If that's what you want to call me then sure, I'm your tutor. Now where is Dobby with our lunch?" Just then there was a load crack and Dobby appeared with their lunch. "We were just talking about you. Thanks for bring us lunch Dobby."

"Yes Miss Wheezy. How is young master Malfoy feeling today?"

"Much better. I'm almost strong enough to walk again. I probably won't be able to walk on my own for another few days but that's fine. Would you like to join us Dobby or do you have more work to do?"

"Dobby must return to the kitchens now but will come visit later if young master wishes him to."

"I'd love for you to come and visit me later. Thank you again Dobby for bring us our lunch. I'll see you this evening." Dobby bowed to Draco and Ginny then disappeared with another crack.

"Why does he still call you young master?" Ginny asked as she began to eat her lunch.

"He had served my family since he was born so it was all he ever knew me as. I tried countless times to get him to call me Draco but he never would. I hoped that once he stopped serving my family he would address me by my name but he hasn't yet." Draco and Ginny ate the rest of their lunch in silence then Draco forced Ginny to go to class.

Ginny returned to the hospital wing after her classes that evening and sat with Draco. They didn't talk much, just each did their own homework. Dobby delivered them their dinner but still had some work to do so he didn't stay. At midnight Ginny had her first Astronomy class so she had to leave Draco alone for a few hours. When she finally returned he was sound asleep so she just curled up next to him and fell asleep herself.

The rest of the week was basically the same. Draco forced Ginny to go to classes, Ginny spent all her meals and free time with Draco and spent every night sleeping by his side. They each did their homework together each night before dinner and Dobby visited each evening after dinner. Draco began walking around the hospital wing on Wednesday and by Saturday afternoon he was able to do it on his own without feeling faint. Madam Pomphrey released him Sunday afternoon while Ginny was at Quidditch try outs.

Harry had the entire team from the year before try out to keep their places on the team. Ginny had decided to try out for one of the open chaser positions. She was so great that Harry almost called off the rest of the chaser try outs but knew it wouldn't be fair. In the end Ginny still made the team as the new chaser and as the backup seeker. There were so many great players who had tried out that Harry decided to have a backup for each position on the team in case something happened to one of his players. Dean Thomas was the second Chaser, Dennis Creevy was the backup Chaser, Colin Creevy was the backup Keeper (and current keeper until Ron returned.), Euan Abercrombie and Seamus Finnigan were the new beaters and Ethan Baker was the backup beater. Katie Bell was still the third chaser and Ron was still keeper. Harry held a short practice with the entire team to make sure they all worked together well then let them all go back to the castle. He stopped by the quidditch changing rooms and retrieved the extra quidditch robes.

When he arrived back at the castle he had Hermione help him charm the names of the players on to the backs of the robes. He hadn't had a chance to actually fit all the players for their robes but Hermione knew some very simple charms to lengthen and shorten robes, so it was ok. Ron, Katie, Ginny and Harry all still had their quidditch robes from the previous year so they didn't need to be fitted for new ones. Once they finished the robes it was time for dinner so Harry and Hermione went down to the great hall. They were very shocked when they walked in and saw Ginny sitting with Neville at the Gryffindor table. She hadn't come to a meal in the great hall since Draco was attacked.

"Why aren't you with Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she sat down across from Ginny.

"Madam Pomphrey released him this afternoon and he's in his dorm sleeping right now. Dobby took him some dinner earlier so he could get a good night's sleep before having to return to classes tomorrow." Ginny answered between bites.

"How are you handling him being out of the hospital wing?" Harry asked.

"For now I'm ok. The real test will be when I go to bed tonight. I've grown accustom to having him beside me while I sleep. It will probably take me a few days to get used to him not being there anymore." Ginny answered. "So do you have any plans for your birthday next week 'Mione?"

"Not yet. I was hoping it would be during the first Hogsmeade visit but that's not until the week after my birthday. We probably won't do anything special."

"We have to do something special 'Mione. You're turning seventeen this year and that's huge. I want you to have a party and you can't stop me from planning it either."

Hermione sighed. "Fine but it better not be too big. You know how much I hate big parties. Just keep it small and I'll be happy."

"Alright, I'll keep it small." Ginny said with a wink to Harry. The rest of dinner was fairly quiet and they all went up to the common room together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Hermione was fairly tired when they returned to Gryffindor tower so she went straight to bed leaving Harry and Ginny together in the common room. The two of them played a few games of chess and discussed ideas for Hermione's party.

"I really think you should ask Dumbledore if there's a way for us to leave the castle to do something. I really think that Ron would like to come to her party but if we have it at the castle he won't be able to come. Could you just ask him for us? If he says no, I'll think of something else but that's what I really want to do."

"I'll ask him Gin but don't count on him saying yes. You really should start thinking about our other options. I'll go ask him right now so that we don't waste any time with our planning."

"Thanks Harry."

Harry got up and left Gryffindor tower. It was still early so he didn't have to worry about getting in trouble. He took his time getting to Dumbledore's office. He gave the gargoyle the password and slowly walked up the stairs. When he knocked at the door he received no response so he knocked louder. The second time he knocked Dumbledore answered but from behind him.

"How may I help you this evening Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he and Harry entered his office.

"Well next Saturday is Hermione's seventeenth birthday and we wanted to do something special for her. Ginny wanted to see if we could maybe get special permission to go into Hogsmeade or somewhere else so that Ron would be able to come as well."

"I see no reason why not. I just received word this morning that Misters Fred and George Weasley have just purchased a house in Hogsmeade village. I would have no objections to you going into the village to celebrate Miss Grangers birthday with them. They can be your 'chaperons'. Now who would you be inviting to this party? I figure it would be more than just you, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Ronald."

"Well I guess we'd also be inviting Neville and Hagrid and also maybe Malfoy if Ginny wanted him there."

"That is fine. If you wish to invite anyone else just tell me who and I'll sign off on it. I just need to know which of my students are out of the castle. Is that all you needed to speak to me about or is there something else troubling you?"

"I'm worried about Hermione. What's going to happen when she has the baby? Will she still be allowed to stay at Hogwarts? What's going to happen to the baby?"

"Please take a seat Harry. I figured you'd bring this up with me eventually. Miss Granger will have to decide in a few months what she wants to do after the baby is born. She will be sent home for at least a week after the baby is born so that she can rest and recover. After that she'll have to decide if she wants to return to Hogwarts with her child or leave the child with either her parents or the Weasleys. Has she told her family about the pregnancy yet?"

"Not yet. She was waiting until after her birthday to tell them. They were planning to come and see her during the first Hogsmeade visit."

"And I take it that Ronald hasn't told his parents." Harry shook his head. "He will have to tell them eventually."

"We know but we all agreed that we shouldn't tell them just yet. Hermione isn't ready to face the Weasleys."

"That is fine. She still has some time. I would suggest telling Molly and Arthur before the baby is born but it is your choice when you tell them. I don't want you to worry about what's going to happen once the baby comes. For now, you should just think about taking care of Miss Granger and yourself and your studies. It's getting late and I'm guessing that Miss Weasley is waiting for you to return with my answer so I suggest that you return to your tower."

"Thank you sir." Harry said then returned to Gryffindor tower.

When he returned he found Ginny asleep in her chair. He carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her up to her room. After taking her shoes off for her he placed her in bed and tucked her in. Then he went up to Hermione's room to check on her. She was lying in bed awake so he went and sat down on her bed.

"Harry I'm scared." She whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I know you are." Harry whispered back as he hugged her. "I'm scared too. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Hermione nodded. "Ok. Move over so I have some space to lie down. It's all going to be ok."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do so please trust me."

"I do trust you Harry but how can you be so sure everything will be ok?"

"Dumbledore said it will all be ok. I went to talk to him this evening and he told me it would be. I trust Dumbledore's judgment and if he says something will be ok then it will be. He also said that we shouldn't worry about it just yet. We need to focus on taking care of ourselves and on our studies. We can worry about the rest later." Harry whispered. "And right now we both need to get some sleep so just calm down and go to sleep. I'll be right here if you need me."

"Thanks Harry. You always know how to calm me down." She kissed him once then curled up against his chest and fell asleep. Harry watched her sleep for a few minutes before falling asleep himself.

Ginny went to find Harry the next morning. When she reached the common room she found Neville. "Hey Nev. Is Harry up yet?"

"I have no clue. He never came up to the dorm last night."

"What? He never came back?" She asked in shock then ran up to Hermione's room. When she entered she was extremely shocked by what she saw. Harry and Hermione were both asleep in Hermione's bed. "'Mione? Harry?" Ginny yelled. They both nearly jumped out of bed.

"Huh? Gin, what is it?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"I was looking for Harry and Neville told me he never returned to his dorm. I thought he left again without telling us. What are you doing here Harry?"

"Sorry Gin. Last night when I came back from Dumbledore's office you were asleep so I carried you up to your room then came to check on Hermione. She was upset and asked me to sit with her until she fell asleep and I guess I fell asleep as well." Harry responded with a yawn. "Did you need something?"

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about something. Also it's time for breakfast."

"Ok. We'll be down in a minute." Hermione said and Ginny left. "Why does she need to talk to you?"

"We're planning your party together and she had some ideas that we needed to get Dumbledore's permission to do. Don't worry we're not doing anything big but I can't tell you what we're doing. I'll let you get dressed and go talk to Ginny." Harry got out of bed and walked down to the common room.

"So what did Dumbledore say last night?" Ginny asked the minute he came into sight.

"He said yes and Fred and George will be our 'chaperons'. They apparently just bought a house in the village. Did you know anything about that?"

"Yeah. They've been looking for a place to live and use as their center of operation for Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes."

"So who do you want to invite? I've already told Dumbledore that we're planning on inviting Neville and Hagrid and if you'd like you can also invite Malfoy."

"I think that's all and thanks for thinking of Draco but I don't think it would be a good idea to put him in the same room as the twins and Ron. Also he's not well enough to do that much walking yet."

"Alright. I'll tell Neville and Hagrid about the party and talk to Dumbledore about how we're going to get Ron here for it."

"Oh before I forget again. I promised Snape that I would help Draco catch up in Potions before dinner all this week. I didn't want you or Hermione to worry about me. I'm going to head down to breakfast. You should probably go check on Hermione. She's been up there for a long time."

"Bye Gin." Harry called as he went back up to Hermione's room. When he walked in he found her collapsed on the floor. "'Mione?" He screamed shaking her gently. She didn't respond. He quickly lifted her into his arms and rushed down to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomphrey!" He yelled as he burst through the doors.

"What is it Mr. Pot…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Hermione. "Put her on the bed and tell me what happened."

Harry placed Hermione on the bed. "I don't know. I had left her to get dressed and went to talk to Ginny and when I went back to check on her she was collapsed on the floor. Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. I need to examine her and you need to go eat. You can come back after breakfast. I can't tell you anything until then." Madam Pomphrey shooed Harry out of the hospital wing.

Harry went down to breakfast but didn't eat anything. He was worried about Hermione. He had never seen her sick in his life. Ginny tried to get Harry to eat and talk to her but he was just too worried. Ginny finally gave up and left Harry alone. When she got up to head down to Potions she finally got a response from him.

"Harry it's time for Potions. Are you coming?" Ginny said, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I've got to get my bag from upstairs then I'll be down. Save me a seat." Harry said as he left the great hall. Once Ginny had gone down the stairs to the dungeons he ran up to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomphrey is Hermione ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Harry." Hermione answered from the bed.

"What happened 'Mione?"

"Miss Granger took too much of the potion I gave her for her morning sickness and it caused her to faint. I gave her the antidote and she's free to return to classes now."

"Thank you Madam Pomphrey and I promise not to take more than a spoonful from now on." Hermione got off the bed and went to Harry's side. "I'm sorry I worried you Harry. I'm fine now and I promise I won't do it again. I was just feeling extra sick this morning and thought a little more potion wouldn't hurt."

"It's fine 'Mione just don't ever scare me like that again." Harry said as he kissed her forehead. "Let's get down to Potions before we're late. Ginny's saving us seats."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry and Hermione arrived to Potions a few minutes late and lost twenty house points. They didn't care though and just took their seats with Ginny and, surprisingly, Draco. Class was fairly calm, not even Neville messed up. By the end of class everyone had successfully completed the assignment and Snape only assigned a twelve-inch essay. Harry and Hermione went up to the common room while Ginny went to Transfigurations.

"How you feeling 'Mione?" Harry asked her as they sat down at their normal table.

"Kind of tired but fine otherwise." She replied.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" She nodded.

"But not here. Can we go up to your room?"

"Yeah. Neville's down in the library and Dean and Seamus are still in class." They both got up and went to Harry's room. Hermione locked the door before joining Harry on his bed.

"What did Dumbledore tell you last night?"

"He told me that you'll be sent home for at least a week after the baby is born to rest and recover before returning to school. You will have to decide eventually if you want to try and raise the baby here at school while still keeping up with your classes or let your parents or the Weasleys do it. He also said we should tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about this before you have the baby but it is up to us when we tell them. But he doesn't want us to worry about this too much yet. We still have some time before we have to make a decision."

"What do you think I should do Harry?"

"I think you should do whatever you think is best. If you want to try and raise the baby here, Ron and I will help you and if you decide to let your parents do it then Ron and I will support you. I think that both have their good points but also their bad. This is really your choice not mine or Ron's to make."

"I know Harry but I still want to know what you think. Whatever choice I make will affect your life and Ron's as well. I just need to know what you think. I'm going to ask Ron the same thing when he gets back. So please tell me what you really think."

"I think you should let your parents raise the baby until we finish school. I know that would mean you don't get to bond with the baby but I think it will be easier to finish school without a baby around. But if you decided to give it a try I'll help you and so will Ron. You're not in this alone."

"I know Harry and you're right. I'd miss out on bonding with my baby but at least my parents could give the baby all the love and attention it needs. I doubt we could with all our classes and homework and such. I'll talk to Ron when he gets back then we'll talk to my parents. I don't think it'd be wise to tell the Weasleys yet."

"Are you going to wait until after Ron comes back to tell your parents about the pregnancy or will you tell them when they come to see you during the Hogsmeade visit?"

"I'll tell them when they come to visit. We'll just wait until after talking to Ron to discuss them taking care of the baby until we finish school."

"So you've already decided?"

"Mostly. I still want to see what Ron thinks before I totally decide. What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Do you want to go down to lunch or are you too tired?"

"No let's go down to lunch. You know Ginny will probably start to worry if we miss lunch."

"You're probably right." Harry said as he helped Hermione to her feet. They went down to lunch and sat with Neville.

"Hey Nev. Have you seen Ginny?"

"Not since Potions. Why don't you ask Colin where she is? They had Transfiguration before lunch."

"Hey Colin. Do you know where Ginny is?" Harry called up the table. Colin shook his head.

"She's probably off somewhere snogging her boyfriend." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Harry." Hermione scolded, lightly smacking his arm.

"Well I'm probably right you know." He said with a smile.

"Yeah I just didn't expect you to say it out loud." Hermione replied then began to eat her lunch. After she finished she left and returned to Gryffindor tower to get her books before going to Arithmancy. When she got to class she was surprised to find Draco already there sitting in her usual seat. "Malfoy why are you in my seat?"

"I needed to speak with you and it was the easiest way to get you to talk to me." Draco replied.

"What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Ginny since potions. She asked me to meet her before lunch but she never showed up and when I went to check McGonagall's room she said Ginny never showed up for class today. Do you know where she was?"

"No. She didn't show up for lunch but Harry and I figured she was just off somewhere with you."

"I'm going to go try to find her. Will you tell Professor Vector I went to the hospital wing or something if he asks?" She nodded. "Thanks Granger."

Draco ran out of the room and down to the kitchens. When he got there he quickly found Dobby and asked him if he'd seen Ginny. When Dobby said he hadn't, Draco asked him to check Gryffindor tower for him. After Dobby left Draco went out to the Greenhouses to see if she was in class. He checked them all but couldn't find her so he went up to the hospital wing. When he arrived he found her asleep on the bed at the far end of the wing.

"Madam Pomphrey?" Draco called.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. How can I help you?"

"How long has Ginny been here?"

"She came here just before lunch."

"What's wrong with her? Why is she here?" Draco asked as he sat down beside her.

"She had a high fever and was rambling incoherently so I gave her a sleeping draught and some fever reducers. She'll probably be out for a few hours. You can come back after your classes are over Mr. Malfoy. There's nothing to be done right now."

Draco reluctantly got up and left the hospital wing. Just as he was leaving Dobby appeared beside him.

"Dobby is sorry but he couldn't find Miss Wheezy in her tower."

"It's ok Dobby. I found her. She's in the hospital wing." Draco told the elf. "You can go back to your work. I'm sorry for distracting you from your job."

"It is fine Young Master Malfoy. Dobby is happy to help his young master."

"Dobby I've told you to call me Draco. You don't work for my family anymore so I'm not your master. Now get back to work. I've got to get to my class." Dobby bowed and left with a crack. Draco walked back to Arithmancy and sat down with Hermione. He took out a piece of parchment and quickly wrote her a note.

 _I found her. She's in the hospital wing with a high fever and is asleep right now. Could you go check on her after class?_

Hermione read the note and wrote her reply.

 _Of course I'll go check on her. Is she ok?_

 _I don't know. Madam Pomphrey said she had a high fever and was rambling incoherently when she came in before lunch._

 _Before lunch? Where was she all through second period?_

 _No clue. She was asleep when I got there and Madam Pomphrey sent me away fairly quickly._

"As fascinating as your little conversation probably is I do not allow note passing in my class. Twenty points from both of you and you will also separate yourselves." Professor Vector said as he grabbed the note from Draco's hand. "Mr. Malfoy you'll come and sit at the front of the room with Miss Patil." Draco got up from his seat and moved up to the front of the room to where Padma was sitting. "You will also serve detention this evening for your tardiness."

Draco spent the rest of the class time worrying about Ginny and not paying attention. When the bell rang to dismiss them he nearly ran to the back of the room.

"I want you here at eight o'clock for your detention Mr. Malfoy." Professor Vector said as Draco was about to leave.

"Yes sir." Draco replied then joined Hermione. "Will you stay with her until I get out of class? I don't want her to wake up alone."

"Sure. And I'll even stay with her while you have detention if you need me to."

"Thanks Granger. You know you aren't half bad." Draco smiled at her then rushed down to Transfigurations.

Hermione went up to the seventh floor to get Harry then they both went down to the hospital wing. Ginny was still asleep so they just sat with her. Madam Pomphrey came by to take Ginny's temperature but it wasn't going down. She gave her another fever reducer then returned to her office. Harry and Hermione just sat with her in silence, just watching her sleep and worrying about her. Just after four Draco arrived and sat with them.

"Is she any better?" He asked.

"Her fever's not going down even though Madam Pomphrey's given her the potions."

"Do we know what's wrong with her yet?" Harry shook his head. "Come on Gin. You've got to wake up." Draco whispered to her.

"She can't hear you Mr. Malfoy and you all need to take this." She handed them each a steaming vile of potion. "It should prevent you all from getting sick as well. Miss Weasley is in the early stages of Wizarding Flu and will need to be transferred to St. Mungo's immediately. As will you Miss Granger. In your condition we can't risk you getting sick as well. An ambulance will be here shortly to take Miss Weasley and Miss Granger to the hospital. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter you'll have to stay here for now."

"Why can't we go with them?" Draco asked.

"Because Professor Dumbledore doesn't want you two to get sick as well. I know you've already been exposed to Miss Weasley but the less contact you have with her the less likely you are to get sick. Anyways Mr. Malfoy you just got out of the hospital wing yesterday and I doubt you really want to miss even more classes. Now drink your potions and return to your dorms. And I want you both to come and see me in the morning for another potion."

Harry and Draco drank their potions and left. They both went and sat in the hall together.

"Why'd this have to happen now?" Harry asked himself.

"I don't know. Why is Granger being sent off to St. Mungo's with Ginny?"

"I can't tell you why. I need to go contact Ron and tell him what's happened. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah." Draco replied as Harry got off the bench and left.

Harry went up to Dumbledore's office and knocked at the door. Dumbledore let him in.

"What can I do for you Harry?" He asked as Harry came in.

"I was wondering if I could use your fire to contact Ron. Hermione is being taken to St. Mungo's with Ginny and I thought he should know."

"Well your friend Ronald is on his way here to meet you then you both may go join Miss Granger and Miss Weasley at St. Mungo's."

"What about Malfoy? Will he be able to go see Ginny?"

"Yes. Once he finishes his detention this evening. I've already talked to Mrs. Weasley and you and Mr. Malfoy will be returning to the Borrow with Ronald and Miss Granger this evening then Miss Granger and you will return here tomorrow morning. I know she'd probably want to be with her friend but she can't in her condition. It is too dangerous for the baby to be exposed to the virus."

"But I thought Madam Pomphrey said she had to stay at St. Mungo's with Ginny?"

"No she just has to go there to get the proper antidote that will also protect the baby from the virus. We only have the antidote here that will protect Miss Granger. She'll be able to return to school in the morning with you." Dumbledore said just as Ron tumbled out of the fireplace. "I was just telling Harry the plan. I believe that your mother told you what's going on." Ron nodded. "Good. I'm going to send you two to the hospital by portkey. Will you both please take this quill and when you see your mother would you give it to her Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Take the quill and I will see you in the morning Harry."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Harry and Ron took the portkey to St. Mungo's. When they arrived Hermione was waiting for them. She ran straight over and hugged them. Once she released them, Ron spoke.

"How's Ginny?"

"I don't know they took her to a different room then me. They just released me but said I'm not allowed to go in to see her." Hermione told them.

"Have you had your second potion?" Harry asked.

"Yes. They just gave it to me. Why can't I go in and see Ginny?"

"Because the baby won't be able to fight off the virus if you get sick and we really don't want that to happen." Ron replied.

"Why'd this have to happen now? That's my best friend in there and I can't even go near her. This sucks."

"I know it does 'Mione but we can't change it now. If you want, I'll stay out here with you while Ron goes in to see Ginny."

"No Harry. You two should go into see her. She's basically family to you. I'll be fine by myself. Anyways someone has to be here to tell Malfoy and the Weasleys where she is."

"Are you sure 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Go be with your sister. I'll be in the waiting room." Hermione hugged them both then went down to the waiting room.

"We probably should figure out where Ginny is." Ron said and the two of them went to find Ginny's room. They finally found one of the healers. "Excuse me. We're trying to find my sister's room. Could you tell us where Virginia Weasley is?"

"I'll take you to her room. Follow me." The healer lead them down the hall to Ginny's room. "You'll both need to put these masks on." She handed them two masks then let them into the room. "Her doctor should be by shortly."

Ginny was asleep in her bed mumbling to herself. Harry and Ron couldn't understand what she was saying. None of it made sense to them. Ron took her hand in his and began talking to her in a whisper. She quickly calmed down and stopped mumbling.

"What did you say to her?" Harry asked.

"I just told her we were here and that Malfoy would be here soon. I knew she needed to hear that"

"Which of you is her brother?" The doctor asked as he came into the room.

"That's me but anything you have to tell me you can tell Harry as well. He's practically her brother as well."

"Well Mr. Weasley your sister is in the early stages of the wizarding flu. We've been doing everything we can to lower her fever but the virus is very strong. She'll probably be out for a few days. We're doing everything we can to kill the virus. Has she ever had the wizarding flu before?"

"She got it when she was six and then again when she was ten."

"Did she have the same high fever and delusions?"

"I don't know. I was only seven the first time and the second time I was at Hogwarts and my parents didn't tell me about it until after she was already better again. My mum and dad should be here soon and they'd know." Just then Molly and Arthur arrived.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I presume. I'm Virginia's doctor. Your son was just telling me what he knew about her medical history. We've been having difficulty getting her fever to go down. Did she have this problem in the past?"

"Yes but I know what will probably work. In the past they gave her a combination of three fever reducers and the antidote for the flu that is usually given to pregnant women. I don't know how they figured it out but it's always worked." Molly told the doctor.

"That is very odd but I'll have the healers give that a try." The doctor left.

"Where's Hermione? Dumbledore said she was brought here with Ginny." Molly asked.

"She's in the waiting room. She's at a higher risk for the virus so they won't let her in here. I'm going to go join her. Will someone come and tell me if her condition changes?" Harry said as he got up to leave.

"Of course Harry dear."

Harry left Ginny's room and joined Hermione in the waiting room. He told her about Ginny's condition and what they were planning to try to reduce her fever. Hermione found the combination of potions amusing.

"I wonder how they figured that one out?"

"No clue. Mrs. Weasley didn't say how just that it's worked in the past. Let's just hope it works and Ginny's well enough to go to your party on Saturday. I mean she planned the whole thing herself and it'd be sad if she couldn't make it."

"If she's not out by then we'll just move my party back until she can make it. But let's keep it planned for Saturday so she'll have something to get better for."

"Where is she?" Draco asked as he appeared in front of them.

"I'll take you to her." Harry got off the couch and led Draco to Ginny's room. "Oh you'll need to put a mask on before you go in. Also you should know that Ron and their parents are also in there." Harry told him when they reached the room.

"Thanks Potter." Draco said before going into Ginny's room. Harry returned to the waiting room.

Harry and Hermione were only alone for ten minutes before the twins and Bill arrived. The three of them sat down with Harry and Hermione to wait for Percy and Charlie. Once they arrived the five of them went to Ginny's room. Just after they left Draco returned.

"Didn't want to face all the Weasleys?" Harry asked as Draco sat down.

He shook his head. "Ginny's mum told me the rest of her brothers were on their way so I excused myself. I just got out of the hospital wing and I have no wish to return anytime soon."

"Ron's the most protective of Ginny's brothers. The rest of them will only hurt you if you hurt her. Well the twins might give you one of their joke candies but that's the worst they'll do." Harry said.

"Still there's six of them and only one of me. I think they could kick my ass. Why aren't you two back there with her?"

"Hermione is very susceptible to the virus and I didn't want her to be out here by herself. I did spend some time with Ginny but when her parents arrived I left."

"Ginny's so lucky her family cares about her so much."

"Yeah she is. And as much as it pains me to say she's also lucky she has you. I haven't seen her as happy as she's been this year with you." Hermione told him.

"Really? She's happier now then she's been before?"

"Yeah she is. I still wish it wasn't you that made her so happy but I can't change that." Harry answered.

"Are you three ready to leave?" Ron asked them as he joined them. "Mum asked me to come get you so we can floo back to the Borrow."

"Yeah we're ready. Are your brothers coming back with us or are they all going home?"

"They're all going home. Bill and Charlie have work in the morning and the twins are still getting settled at Hog's End. Percy's going with them to help with the unpacking. I think he's planning on moving in with them to keep them organized."

"What about Penelope? I thought he was living with her?" Hermione asked.

"That's over. She left him last month for some ministry official. I don't think she could stand him being unemployed."

"I don't think Percy can stand it himself. He's always been so motivated to get to the top of the ministry but now he can't achieve his goals."

"Let's just hope he finds a new goal soon or else he's going to drive us crazy." Fred said as he joined them. "George and I are only letting him stay with us for mum. She begged us to take him in and we couldn't say no."

"He'll find something and who knows he might be a good influence on you two for once." Hermione said.

"Doubtful. We like our ways and don't want to change them." Said George. "Well we've got to get home. We'll see you again soon hopefully."

After the twins left Mrs. Weasley came out of Ginny's room to take them back to the Borrow. When they arrived back at the Borrow Ron showed Draco to Fred and George's old room.

"Don't touch anything in those boxes. They're all prototypes of the twins' designs and we have no clue what they do." Ron warned him before shutting the door. Ron then went down to the kitchen.

"Where's the Malfoy boy?" Molly asked him when he came in.

"I showed him to the twin's room and left him there. Why?"

"Oh no reason dear. I'm going to take some food to your father. Will you three be fine here by yourselves with him?"

"We'll be fine mum. Malfoy will probably just stay in the twin's room."

"Alright dears. I'll be back soon." Then she apparated back to the hospital with dinner.

"Do either of you want something to eat?" Ron asked.

"I think I'm just going to go up to bed. I'll see you both in the morning." Hermione kissed them both goodnight then went up to Ginny's room. She stopped for a moment outside the twin's room but decided to leave Draco alone. Once she reached Ginny's room she began searching for something to sleep in but all of Ginny's clothes were too small. She went up to Ron's room and found a pair of his pajamas. She was just about to return to Ginny's room when Harry entered the room.

"I thought you were going to sleep?"

"I was but I needed something to sleep in and all of Ginny's clothes are too small for me."

"Alright. That's it. When we get back to school we're packing some of your clothes and sending them here. It seems like every time we come here you have to borrow something from Ron." Harry said in mock frustration.

"I'm sorry Harry. If you had actually left some of your clothes here I'd be stealing yours but all your clothes are at school with mine." Hermione replied before crossing the room to Harry. When she reached him he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I guess I can forgive you. You're just too cute to stay mad at." Harry told her with a laugh before kissing her again.

"I'm glad to hear that. Am I free to go to bed now?

"I guess. Sleep well 'Mione." Harry kissed her good night once more then let her go back down to Ginny's room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione awoke early the next morning to someone sitting on the foot of her bed. When she opened her eyes she was shocked by what she saw. Draco was sitting there staring at her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry for waking you but Mrs. Weasley asked me to get you up. Ginny's awake and wants to see you. I have to go get Potter and her brother up now. Be downstairs in five minutes." Draco got off the bed and went up to Ron's room. "Wake up you two. Ginny's awake and wants to see you both. You have five minutes or we're leaving without you." He kicked their beds then left to return to the kitchen where Molly was waiting.

"Did you get them all up?" Molly asked when he came in.

"Yes ma'am. They should all be down shortly. Is there anything else I can do to help you Mrs. Weasley?"

"No dear. Just take a seat we'll be leaving once everyone comes down."

Meanwhile up in Ron's room, Harry and Ron were still asleep. Hermione knew that Draco probably hadn't woken them so she went up to get them.

"Time to get up boys." She said sweetly while pulling the blankets off their beds. When they didn't move she pulled out her wand and sent cold jets of water at them.

"Bloody hell." Ron screamed, jumping out of bed.

"Sorry but you wouldn't get up. Ginny's awake and asking for us. You and Harry better get dressed quickly. We're leaving in two minutes." Hermione turned to leave.

"What about my bed?" Ron screamed.

"Calm down Ron. I'll fix it." She muttered the drying charm and all the water was gone. "Now get dressed and meet me downstairs." While the boys got dressed, Hermione joined Draco and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Morning dear. Did you sleep well?" Molly asked and Hermione nodded. "Are the boys getting dressed?"

"Yeah. Ron may be a little upset when he comes down but they're up."

"What you do this time?" Draco asked slyly.

"She soaked me with ice cold water." Ron answered before Hermione could. "You may want to watch your back when I get back to school 'Mione."

"Really Ron. What are you going to do to me?"

"I really hope you aren't plotting against my girlfriend Ron. You know I don't take kindly to that." Harry stated as he entered the kitchen.

"Are you four ready to go?" Molly asked and they all nodded. "Alright we're going to floo to the hospital." She went into the living room and lit a fire. "Ron, you go first."

Ron took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire. "St. Mungo's" He yelled as he threw the powder and disappeared in a burst of Green flames.

Draco went next followed by Hermione then Harry. Molly was the last to arrive then they all went to Ginny's room. Hermione hesitated at the door. She really wanted to see Ginny but at the same time she didn't want to risk exposing the baby.

"I'm not sure if I should go in there. I am at a high risk to catch the virus."

"Don't worry dear. They caught it early enough that she's not contagious anymore. She really wants to see you." Molly assured her.

The five of them entered the room to find Ginny eating breakfast. Draco ran straight to her and hugged her.

"I was so worried about you Gin. I thought you were going to die. Oh Ginny." He began to cry.

"I'm going to be ok. Please don't cry." She kissed his forehead then began to wipe his tears away. "Really Draco. I'm going to be fine. Are you going to be ok?" He nodded and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Are you three just going to stand there staring at me or do I get a hug?"

Ron and Harry laughed. 'That's our Ginny alright.' They both thought to themselves. They both hugged her then let Hermione give her a hug. When she leaned in Ginny whispered in her ear. "I know about the baby."

Hermione pulled away tensely and stared at Ginny who stared right back.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head and faced Ron. "Nothing. I think I need some fresh air. Harry would you mind taking a short walk with me?"

"Sure. We'll be back soon." Harry got out of his chair and followed Hermione into the hall. When they were half way to the waiting room he spoke. "What did Ginny say to you in there?"

"She said she knew about the baby. How does she know? You didn't tell her did you?"

"No and I know Ron didn't either. Why don't we give the others some time with Ginny then we'll go talk to her? I want to know as much as you do how she knows. Let's go get something to eat then we'll go back." Harry hugged Hermione to him then led her up to the cafeteria. They both got tea to drink then walked slowly back to Ginny's Room. Ron was waiting for them outside the door.

"You ok 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Not really. Your sister knows and we don't know how." Hermione replied.

"Oh my. We'll just have to talk to her then." He pulled her to him and gave her a quick hug. "It'll all be ok 'Mione."

"I hope you're right Ron. Let's get this over with. But how will we get rid of Malfoy and your mum?"

"Leave it to me." Harry said then led them both into the room. "Could we speak to Ginny alone?"

"Of course dear. I'll take Draco to get something to eat. We'll be back in twenty minutes." Molly got up and led Draco from the room.

Once Harry was sure they were gone he turned to Ginny. "We need to talk."

"Yes we do. Please sit." Ginny motioned to the chairs around her bed. "You start."

"Alright. How did you find out about Hermione?"

"I wasn't feeling well after potions yesterday so I went up to the tower. I wanted to tell Hermione that I was going to the hospital wing. I checked her room but she wasn't there so I figured she was in your room. I was just about to knock on your door when I heard you talking. I heard you say that 'Mione would be sent home after the baby is born, something about telling my mum and dad about the baby and something about Ron. I'm not totally sure about the details because everything was going fuzzy."

"Why didn't you just go straight to the hospital wing Gin?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry Ron. I wasn't thinking straight."

"So you don't remember much of what was said?" She shook her head. "Good and the bit you do remember you can't speak to anyone about. We don't want everyone to know about this. Can you promise me you won't ever mention this again even to us?"

"Yes Harry. I promise I won't speak of this again after this conversation. I do want to know why you told Ron but not me?"

"Ron over heard me and Harry talking about it just like you did. Harry and I weren't going to tell anyone until the baby was born." Hermione answered before Harry or Ron could. "It's not that we trust him more then you he just found out on his own before you did."

"Alright. Well I'm really happy for you both and from now on I'll pretend I don't know. Just promise me you'll tell me when I'm aloud to know again."

"Deal. So how are you feeling right now?"

"I still feel a little fuzzy but not as much as I did yesterday. I still plan on coming to your party on Saturday so don't you try and cancel it."

"We won't. We're actually using it as bait to get you better and out of here." Hermione told her with a laugh then saw the clock. "Harry we have to get back to school. It's almost time for class."

"Sorry to leave you Gin but we've got to get back to school. Malfoy should be staying with you at least for today. Bye Ron. We'll see you around. Oh and expect Hedwig to be delivering a large box to the Borrow tomorrow or Thursday. Bye Gin, we'll see you on Saturday for sure." He hugged her then he and Hermione left. They went down to the first floor and had the reception-witch call Hogwarts to get the floo opened for them. Once the floo was open they flooed into Madam Pomphrey's office.

"Drink these then you can go to your classes." She greeted them.

They both drank the offered potions then Hermione went to Ancient Runes. Harry didn't have class until ten thirty so he went down to the kitchens to see Dobby. He was starting to get hungry and since he'd missed breakfast he decided to have Dobby make him something.

When he reached the kitchens he was shocked to see Draco's head in the fire talking to Dobby. Harry couldn't hear what Draco was saying but he could tell that Dobby seemed worried. Harry crossed the kitchen to the fire and crouched down beside Dobby.

"Anything wrong Malfoy?" Harry asked him.

"Yes actually there is. Look at this." Draco passed a copy of that days Daily Prophet through the flames. Harry looked at the front page of the paper and gasped.

"How'd he get out?" Harry asked, trying not to look at the picture on the cover.

"I don't know. I'm leaving for my mother's in five minutes. Could you take Dobby to see the headmaster? I think I'll be needing him back in my family's service."

"Alright but please tell Ginny what's going on before you leave."

"I already have. Thanks Potter." Draco said then disappeared.

"Are you willing to work for the Malfoy's Dobby?"

"Yes Harry Potter. Dobby was only mistreated by Master Malfoy. Young Master and Mistress Malfoy were quite kind to Dobby. I don't want to see either of them hurt. Will Harry Potter come with Dobby to see Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"There is no need for you to come and see me. I saw the paper and knew you'd probably want to protect your family. If you ever wish to return to working here at Hogwarts, you may. You are free to sever whomever you wish. Narcissa has been informed that you and Draco will be arriving at the Manor." Dumbledore told the elf.

"Thank you sir. Once I know my family is safe and doesn't need my protection I hope to return to the castle." Dobby bowed and apparated out of the castle.

"Sir. How did Lucius escape from Azkaban?"

"I'm not sure Harry but please don't worry about him. The order is already searching for him and I've already sent a member of the order to Malfoy Manor to protect Draco's mother. Right now all you should concern yourself with is keeping yourself and Miss Granger healthy."

"Will we still be able to have Hermione's party on Saturday?"

"I can't see why not. I actually just got word from St. Mungo's that Miss Weasley should be back at school on Thursday or Friday. Now it's almost time for your next class Harry so you probably should be on your way."

"Yes sir." Harry left the kitchens and went up to Hermione's classroom. He knew had to tell her about the escape.

Hermione was surprised to see Harry waiting for her after class. "What is it Harry? Did something happen to Ginny or Ron?"

"No Draco. Look." He handed her the newspaper. "Draco went to his mother's house with Dobby and a member of the order. The order is also out looking for Lucius."

"Oh no. Ginny must be so worried right now. You don't think Lucius will go after her?"

"I'm not sure. He might try but we won't let him get her if he tries. And neither will Draco. Let's just hope Lucius doesn't get too far before the order finds him."

"Do you know who Dumbledore sent to protect Draco's mother?"

"I didn't ask but it's probably someone who's friends with Draco and his mother. We really need to get to class though. We'll discuss this later." Harry and Hermione hurried down to DADA. "Sorry we're late Professor."

"That's fine Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. How is Miss Weasley doing?" Professor Kaniel greeted them.

"Professor Dumbledore said she should be back on Thursday or Friday."

"Very Good. Take your seats." He then turned to address the entire class. "We are going to start Chapter 27 in our text. I know you've already studied werewolves in your third year but Professor Lupin told me you never finished the rest of the chapter. I still want you to read the part about werewolves. A little review never hurt anyone."

The entire class pulled out their books and began to read. Professor Kaniel sat down at his desk and began grading their creature projects. Once most of the class had finished the reading he gave them their next assignment. Since they had just finished their first large assignment he just asked them to write a foot-long essay about any two of the ways to identify a werewolf. He then gave them the rest of the class time to start their homework.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ginny was released from St. Mungo's Thursday afternoon. She arrived back at Hogwarts just as dinner was starting. Harry and Hermione were waiting for her outside the great hall. The moment she saw them she ran to them and hugged them both. She began to cry as she hugged them.

"What's wrong Gin?" Hermione asked "Are you worried about Draco?" Ginny nodded against her shoulder.

"Well there's no need to worry cause I'm right here." A drawling voice said from behind her. Ginny spun around and into Draco's arms. "I'm fine Gin. Really I am."

"Why are you here? I thought you were going to stay with your mother." Ginny looked up at him slightly confused.

"I just got back this morning. She's in good hands now so I don't have to worry. Well except about potions class." Draco replied.

"What? Why would you need to worry about potions class?" Ginny was getting even more confused.

"Snape is with my mum." He whispered. "He's who's protecting her for now."

"Really?"

"Yeah but no one's supposed to know." Ginny looked at him questioningly. "Dumbledore got a sub who's using polyjuice potion to be Snape so no one will know." Ginny nodded in understanding. "Now I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Shall we have some dinner?"

"Sure." Ginny smiled at Draco then walked into the great hall.

She saw Harry and Hermione sitting over at the Gryffindor table with two seats open next to them. Draco noticed as well and began walking towards them. He was nearly to the table when people noticed where he was walking. Students rarely ever sat at other house tables, especially not the Slytherins. Draco noticed the stares and came up with a plan to explain his going over to the Gryffindor table.

"Potter. We need to talk."

"What do you want Malfoy? Can't you see we're trying to eat right now?" Harry snapped. "Can't this wait until we're done?"

"No it can't wait so can I join you or will we have to take this outside?"

"Fine sit but make it quick."

"Thank you." Draco sat down beside Ginny and began to fill his plate. "I really do need to talk to you Potter but you can finish eating. We really can't discuss it here."

"Why not?"

"It has to do with my mother and part of it concerns you but we really can't discuss it here."

"Me? Really? Ok, we'll talk after dinner. We can go to the RoR." Draco nodded. "So how's Dobby doing?"

"Great. He's really enjoying his new duties and his new uniform. My mum made him an adorable little robe to wear."

"How much is he making now?" Hermione asked.

"It was a slight fight but I got him to agree to two galleons a week. I offered him five a week but he wouldn't take it. He does get two days off a month but I doubt he'll actually take them."

"He rarely took them while he was here. I used to try to get him too but he never would. He can be so stubborn sometimes."

"I know what you mean Granger. I think it has to do with his strong sense of loyalty."

"Are you almost done Malfoy?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. "Ok. I want you to get up and head for the seventh floor. I'll be up there shortly."

"Alright." Draco got up and went to the seventh floor. Once he reached the proper place he began to pace thinking to himself. 'We need a safe place to talk.' When the door appeared and he went in but kept the door slightly open so he could see Harry when he arrived.

Harry arrived two minutes later. He was shocked when he saw the door already there. He was even more shocked when Draco pushed it open.

"How'd you know about this?" Harry asked as he joined Draco in the room.

"Ginny told me about it." Draco answered. "Please take a seat while we wait for the girls. I have a feeling they'll be joining us any minute." As he finished saying that Ginny and Hermione walked in. "Sit down."

"I hope you don't mind us coming." Ginny said as she sat down next to Draco.

"I had a feeling you and Granger would come. If I hadn't wanted, you two to know about this I wouldn't have mentioned it in front of you two." Ginny smiled. "Ok down to business. To protect my mother I may have to leave the school unexpectedly for different spans of time. My godfather is going to do the best he can to keep that from happening but it still may happen. If it does I'm going to need you three, and Weasley when he gets back, to help keep appearances up."

"What do you mean Draco?" Ginny asked.

"My godfather is working on brewing up a large quantity of polyjuice potion for me. You three will have to impersonate me randomly throughout the day while I'm gone."

"Impersonate you how? Like do we need to go to your classes for you or something like that?" Harry asked.

"No most of the teachers will know I'm gone but I will need to make appearances at meals and quidditch practices."

"I'll take care of your quidditch practices Draco." Ginny assured him with a smile. "But I will need you to teach me to fly like you do."

"I can do that. Potter can I depend on you, Granger and Weasley to help?"

"I can't speak for Ron but I'll help." Harry said.

"I'll help too as long as I don't have to do anything concerning quidditch." Hermione shuddered at the thought of quidditch.

"I promise you won't. Ginny can take care of the quidditch on her own."

"Is there anything else we need to know?"

"One more thing. Can you help me keep the potions professor acting like Snape?"

"WHAT?! Keep him acting like Snape?" Harry screamed.

"The real Snape is with my mother. The guy who's teaching potions now is just impersonating him. It was Dumbledore's idea to keep up appearances."

"But I thought your godfather was…Wait Snape's your godfather?"

"Yeah. I thought you already knew that?" They shook their heads. "Well now you do. So will you help me with the imposter?"

"Sure. Now are we done because I've got a lot of homework to finish." Draco nodded and Harry and Hermione left.

"So when do you want to start our flying lesions Gin?"

"How about tomorrow after potions?"

"That's perfect. That'll give me enough time to swipe some polyjuice potion from the dungeons"

"Why do we need polyjuice?"

"So you can learn how to fly like me in my body. You could imitate me perfectly in your own body but you'll need to learn how to act like me as me. But don't worry about that right now. Right now let's just not think."

"Alright." Ginny leaned against Draco's shoulder. The two of them sat together in silence.

"Draco?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"Yes Gin?"

"Do you love me?"

Draco looked down into Ginny's eyes. "Yes Ginny. I believe I do."

Ginny smiled. "I think I love you too." Ginny reached up and pulled Draco to her and kissed him soundly. Draco responded to her lips and pulled her into his lap. They continued to make out until there was a knock at the door.

"Gin? Are you still in there?" They heard Hermione call. Ginny reluctantly got off Draco's lap and went to open the door but couldn't

"Opps." Draco pulled out his wand and unlocked the door. "I locked it after Potter and Granger left." Ginny smiled at him then opened the door.

"What do you need 'Mione?" She asked as she let her friend in.

"Gin. It's almost curfew and I was beginning to worry about you. You have a tendency to lose track of the time when you're with Malfoy."

Ginny looked at Draco's watch and was shocked to see it was five to ten. "Oh my. How did we lose almost three hours?"

"Very easily. I'll bring her back to Gryffindor tower shortly Granger. I just need to talk to her about something really quickly." Draco gave Hermione a pleading look.

"Alright but have her back at the tower in ten minutes." Hermione said with a sight glare then left.

"What is it Draco?" Ginny asked once they were alone again.

"I want to come to Granger's party on Saturday."

"That's fine Draco. Dumbledore already gave you permission to come and Harry said he's fine with it. I'll tell him that you're coming now."

"Are you sure that Granger won't mind if I'm there?"

"She's going to be so happy that we're bringing Ron she's not going to care that you're there. And if she has a problem with you we'll just leave. Fred and George may have a problem with you but since we're not going to be at their house they don't get to have a say in it."

"Alright. Well I've got to get you back to your tower before Potter and Granger send out a search party." Ginny laughed and nodded. They both walked down the hall to the Fat Lady's Portrait. "Night gin." Draco leaned in and captured Ginny's lips. When he ended the kiss Ginny was slightly out of breath. "Sleep well." Draco gave her one more quick kiss then left for the dungeons.

Ginny stood there staring after him for nearly five minutes before Hermione came out of the portrait looking for her.

"Gin. Ginny?" Hermione began waving her hand in front of Ginny's face but she didn't respond. Since the portrait was still open she stuck her head back into the common room. "Harry! I need your help."

Harry came running. "What's wrong?" Hermione pointed at Ginny. "Oh. I'll fix this." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ginny. "Rictusempra" Ginny collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Ha…rr…y….ple…s…e…st…op…it…" Ginny cried in laughter.

"Finite Incantatem. Sorry Gin but you were off in your own world again. Now we need to get back into the common room before we get in trouble."

"Alright." She sighed then went through the portrait hole.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Harry and Ginny spent all Friday morning in Dumbledore's office with Fred and George going over the details for Hermione's party. It had been agreed that Fred and George would arrive at The Three Broomsticks at eleven and get the table and order the food and drinks. They had been told that they couldn't order any alcohol and to just stick with the Butterbeer. Ron would be arriving at eleven thirty by portkey. Neville, Ginny and Draco would leave the castle at eleven thirty and walk down to the pub.

Ginny decided that Hermione wasn't to know what the plans for the party were so Harry and Hermione would be going down to Hagrid when the others left. Hagrid would have a portkey at his hut that would take the three of them down to the pub at noon. That would give Ginny, Draco and Neville enough time to get to the pub.

Saturday morning all the plans fell into place perfectly. Hermione ended up sleeping in until almost eleven thirty so she missed Neville, Ginny and Draco leaving. Harry and her went down to Hagrid at a quarter to noon and sat down as if for tea but when Hagrid passed them the tea pot they were all three transported to Hogsmeade village. They quickly made their way to The Three Broomsticks and found Fred and George waiting for them at the back of the pub. Ron was with them but he was hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak so Hermione wouldn't know he was there.

Just as they were sitting down Ginny, Draco and Neville arrived. They were all relaxing and enjoying their lunch when Ron threw the cloak off and caused Hermione to scream and faint. Harry quickly roused her and she jumped up to smack then hug Ron

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you frighten me like that! I could have been seriously injured." Hermione reprimanded him after hugging him.

"Sorry 'Mione. I was just doing what I was told to do. Harry and Gin said it was to be a surprise that I was here so they had me hide." Ron responded sheepishly.

"It's fine Ron. Calm down and have some Butterbeer." Hermione smiled at him then sat back down beside Harry.

They spent the rest of the meal talking and joking around as they ate. After all the food was gone they went for a walk to the Shrinking Shack. Harry, Ron and Hermione reminisced about the last time they were in there. They could hardly believe that it had been almost three years since that evening with Sirius, Remus and Wormtail.

"I really hope they find that rat soon so Snuffles can be free again. I think he's starting to drive Moony and Tonks crazy." Harry admitted as he stared up at the shack.

"They'll find him soon Harry. They'll find that stupid rat soon. Anyways Snuffles can't be driving Moony too crazy or he would have sent Snuffles to the castle by now. You know Dumbledore would let Snuffles stay at the castle with us if it got too much for Moony." Hermione assured Harry.

"Yeah mate. Moony will just send Snuffles to us if he gets to annoyed with him. He's probably just glad to have his friend back again." Ron added.

"You guys are probably right. I just miss Snuffles so much sometimes."

"We all do Harry. Maybe he can come into Hogsmeade next weekend with us. Why don't you send him an owl when we get back to the castle?"

"I think I will." Harry smiled then looked at his watch. "It's getting late. We've got to get back to the castle. Gred, Feorge. It's been great seeing you both. Now don't be strangers. You are living so close to the castle now you should come by and visit us."

"We will Harry. Just got to get moved in a bit more then we'll stop by to see you all." George answered.

"Yeah. We'll come up for the Halloween feast for sure. Wouldn't miss that for the world." Fred added.

"Alright guys. Well see you again soon." Harry waved to the twins then turned to the others. "Let's take the passage way back to the castle. It'll be faster. Sorry Hagrid but the passage is too small for you to fit through."

"That's fine Harry. I've got a few things to do here in town anyways before I go back to the castle. I'll see you lot at dinner." Hagrid waved good bye and followed the Weasley twins back to town.

"Ok. Everyone follow me and stay close. I don't want to lose anyone along the way." Harry turned back to the Shack and began walking towards it. The others hesitated for a moment then followed him.

It only took them about twenty minutes to reach the end of the tunnel at the Whomping Willow. Harry carefully crawled out of the tunnel and hit the knot that would freeze the tree. Once the tree stopped everyone else quickly climbed out of the passage and away from the tree. None of them wanted to be near it when it woke up again.

"Harry are you sure that I'm aloud to be here? I am still suspended." Ron asked as they were walking back to the castle.

"Dumbledore said he needed to see you before you went home." Harry replied as they reached the entrance hall.

"Good afternoon children. Thank you so much for bringing Mr. Weasley to see me Harry. If you'll come with me Mr. Weasley we'll have our meeting now."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." Ron followed Dumbledore up to his office.

"Please take a seat Mr. Weasley. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you sir. What did you need to speak to me about?"

"Oh nothing Mr. Weasley. I just thought it would be safer for you to leave from Hogwarts then from down in the village. With Lucius Malfoy on the loose we can never be too careful. If you'll give me your original portkey, I'll reset it to take you right into your own living room." Ron pulled the old quill that had been his portkey out of his pocket and gave it to Dumbledore. He cast the spell to reset the portkey. "I've reset the portkey for you and it will also disintegrate once you reach your destination. We can never be too careful with Lucius Malfoy on the loose."

"Thank you sir." Ron gave Dumbledore a smile before taking the portkey and disappearing.

"That was way too easy." Dumbledore said before suddenly turning into Lucius Malfoy. "Now I need to get the mudblood and, as my son calls her, Weaslette then Potter will fall right into my grasp." Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Draco walked in.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you professor…" Draco, who had been looking down at a letter in his hands, finally looked up and noticed Lucius standing where Dumbledore should be. "Father?"

"Draco my boy. So good to see you. How is my darling wife doing since I've been away?"

"Mother was fine until you broke out of Azkaban. Now she has to deal with Aurors showing up at the manor everyday looking for any sign of you. They figured that's where you'd go first. I see now that they were wrong." Draco answered in his old smug tone while discreetly pressing a panic button on his wrist. "What are you doing at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office father?"

"I could ask you the same thing son but since I'm in a good mood I'll overlook the fact. I had some unfinished business with Mr. Potter's best friends and his girlfriend to attend to."

"I'm sorry to tell you this father but Weasley's not here. He was suspended two weeks ago for physically attacking another student. Also Potter never lets Weaslette or that mudblood out of his sight since you escaped so it might be a bit hard to get to them."

"Oh that's where you're wrong son. I've already captured Mr. Weasley and I know you are becoming chummy with Mr. Potter, the mudblood and Weaslette. It's going to be your job to get the two girls for me."

"Expelliarmus. Stupefy." Severus Snape suddenly yelled from the door to Dumbledore's office. He had just arrived after receiving Draco's alert.

Snape quickly went over to the unconscious form of Lucius Malfoy and bound him with charmed ropes and chains. Once he was sure that Lucius wouldn't be able to get away if he woke up, he went to the fire and called Tonks and Kingsley. They arrived a minute later and took Lucius away and back to the Ministry.

"Are you alright Draco? I got here as quickly as I could."

"I'm fine Sev but Weasley might not be."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucius told me that he'd already captured Weasley when I got here. He also said it was my job to get Granger and Ginny."

"How did Lucius get him?"

"I don't know how he got him. Weasley was with Dumbledore the last time I saw him."

"Wait. When did you see Dumbledore with Weasley?"

"About five minutes before I came up here to tell Dumbledore about the letter I had just received from Lucius. When I got here Lucius was standing behind Dumbledore's desk and there was no sign of Dumbledore or Weasley anywhere."

"Why was Ron here?"

"Today was Granger's birthday so Potter and Ginny arranged for him to come into the village to celebrate with us. He came back to the castle with us because Potter said Dumbledore needed to talk to him about something."

"That's impossible. Dumbledore has been at the Manor since breakfast this morning. I was in the middle of a meeting with him when I got your alert." Snape began walking through the office trying to find some clue to explain what was going on when he saw a used glass on the floor. He picked it up and sniffed. "Polyjuice. We need to get back to the Manor immediately and inform Albus." Draco nodded and the two of them flooed to the Manor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Severus? What's going on? Why is Draco here with you?" Narcissa asked as her son and Severus stepped out of the fireplace.

"Draco will explain. I need to find Albus immediately." Snape answered as he rushed from the room to find Dumbledore.

"Draco? What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Lucius was at Hogwarts. He kidnapped Ginny's brother Ron and he wanted me to kidnap Hermione Granger and Ginny."

"Oh my poor baby. Did he hurt you in any way?"

"No. He didn't get a chance to do anything to me. The minute I saw Lucius I pressed the panic button that Sev gave me and I kept Lucius talking until Sev got there. I'm fine mum but I'm really worried about Ron."

"Come here baby." Narcissa opened her arms and Draco fell into her hug and began to cry. "Shh….shh….It's going to be fine Draco. Everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry to disturb you two but we need to get into Lucius' study." Dumbledore said from the door.

"Of course Albus." Narcissa turned back to her son. "I'll be right back Draco." She kissed his forehead then lead Albus and Severus to Lucius' study.

The two men began searching for any clues about where Lucius might have sent Ron to. Severus was halfway through searching Lucius' desk when Draco came into the room. He went straight over to the back book case and gently ran his fingers over the spines of the books. About half way down the third shelf he pulled out a book and the bookcase suddenly slid over to reveal a long dark passage.

"Draco? How'd you know that was there?" Severus asked as he walked over to his godson.

"Lucius has a lot of different hidden chambers around the house. I've only found about three of them but this was his favorite. This was the first one I figured out how to open because Lucius used to always lock me up back here when he thought I needed to be punished."

"Why didn't you ever tell me baby?" Narcissa stared at her son, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I knew you'd try to stop Lucius from locking me up then you'd get hurt and I'd be punished for complaining. I didn't want you getting hurt mum."

"So where does this lead to Draco?" Snape asked as he lit his wand.

"There's some stairs at the end of the hall that lead to the dungeons where there are about five cells. Ron might be in one of them."

"And where are the other chambers located Draco?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll show you where they are sir if you'd like."

"If you tell me where to find them I'm sure your mother can take me to them."

"Alright. In the formal dining room behind the portrait of Abraxas Malfoy is one of them and the other is in the main sitting room behind the large family portrait. To get past Abraxas' portrait you need to tell him the password, Dragon pox, and then press this to the family crest behind it." Draco handed them his Malfoy Family ring. "And to get past the portrait in the sitting room just tickle Caitlin's toes. Mum will show you which one is Caitlin."

"Thank you Draco. We'll go check those two while you and Severus check down here." Dumbledore turned to Narcissa. "Shall we go check the passages Madame?" Narcissa nodded and followed him out of the study.

"Come on Draco. The sooner we check down here the better." Snape lifted his wand and began walking down the passage but was stopped by Draco.

"Let me go first. There are a few traps along the way and I don't want you to accidentally activate any of them." Draco lit his wand as well and lead Snape through the hall to the stairs. They quickly made it down the hall and then the stairs without incident.

"Ron? Ron are you down here?" Draco began to call as he went to the first cell.

"Malfoy?" Came the weak response from the very last cell.

Draco and Snape hurried down the hall to where they heard Ron's voice. Draco put his hand up towards the door to see if he could feel any spells or charms on it. He shook his head to Snape in a way that said that Lucius hadn't warded the door. "Ron I need you to move as far as you can away from the door. Can you do that?"

"Yeah I can but why should I?"

"Just back away from the door Mr. Weasley. We need to destroy the wall so we can get you out of there." Snape snapped as he pointed his wand at the door. "Bombarda."

The door flew open to reveal Ron standing at the back of the cell with his hands over his head. Snape made his way over to Ron and pulled his arms down. He then began running scanning spells on Ron to make sure he wasn't hurt or under any spells. Once he was sure it was safe to move Ron out of the cell he lead the boy out to where Draco was standing.

"Come on Weasley. We've got to get back up to my mum and Dumbledore. Just stay right behind me and do exactly what I tell you too. We don't want to have to rescue you again today."

"I'll follow you if you answer me two questions first. Where the bloody hell am I? And how did I get here?"

"You're in one of Lucius' secret dungeons at Malfoy Manor. And you probably got here by portkey or something else like that. Now let's get moving. Dumbledore will be waiting for us upstairs." Draco began walking but when he didn't hear Ron following him he turned back around. "Come on Weasley unless you want to spend the rest of your life down here alone."

"How do I know you're really Draco?"

"Weasel stop being such an ass and follow me. I really doubt Ginny would be very happy if I came here to rescue her brother and then returned without him." Draco glared but seeing that Ron didn't seem to want to follow he sighed. "If I give you my wand until we get back to Dumbledore will you come?" Draco handed his wand to Ron. "Is that better Weasel or do I need to give you something else to trust me for five minutes?"

"The wands fine." Ron answered in shock. 'Malfoy just handed over his wand to me. What's gotten into him?'

"Alright then let's go and please stay near me so we can see." Draco lead the other two up the stairs and down the hall back into Lucius' study. As Draco was closing the passage Dumbledore and Narcissa reentered the study.

"Ah…you found him I see Draco. I'm so sorry about what happened Ronald. We shall go call Molly and tell her you've been found. Doubtless she's probably frantic wondering where you are. After we calm her down you can tell me what happened." Dumbledore went over to the fireplace and threw in the floo powder. "Molly Weasley, The Borrow."

"Albus! Have you found Ron? Is he alright?" Molly Weasley's head asked franticly.

"Everything is fine now Molly. We found Ronald and he'll be returning to the castle with Draco Malfoy and myself shortly. If you'd care to meet us at my office in five minutes we can discuss the change in Ronald punishment."

"Alright Albus. I'll be in your office in five minutes." Then Molly's head disappeared from the flames. "Now Ronald I need you to tell me everything that happened from the time you met your brothers for Miss Granger's party until Draco and Professor Snape found you."

"Well I met Fred and George at The Three Broomsticks at eleven thirty. I took the portkey you sent me to get there. Harry, Hermione and Hagrid arrived at noon and then Ginny, Neville and Malfoy arrived about a minute later. I was hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak at the time so once they were all sitting down I threw it off. That caused Hermione to yell at me a little then we all ate lunch. After lunch we all walked up to the Shrieking Shack and hung out there reminiscing for a while then it was time for everyone to return to the castle so Fred and George went back to their place and Hagrid went back into town. The rest of us took the passage from the shack back to the castle. Harry said you wanted to talk to me about something and that's why I was going back with them all. When we reached the castle you were waiting for us in the entrance hall. The two of us went up to your office, you offered me some tea but I said no. You then asked for my portkey saying it needed to be reset so I would land in my living room instead of outside since Lucius Malfoy was on the loose and we could never be too careful. You gave it back to me after telling me it would destroy it's self once I reached my destination then I took it and ended up in the dungeon here. But of course I didn't know that until Snape and Malfoy arrived and got me out."

"Thank you for telling me what happened Ronald. I guess we've got to change the wards around the school and my office again. First I should tell you that I've been here at the Manor since breakfast and the Dumbledore you meet with at school was Lucius Malfoy impersonating me with Polyjuice. I did wish to talk to you about Miss Granger but I was going to come by the Borrow this evening to do so. I'm going to guess that Lucius saw my note to myself on my desk about needing to speak with you and took that as the perfect opportunity to kidnap you. I am really sorry that he accomplished getting you but I am very glad that Draco walked into my office moments after you left and discovered Lucius there. Draco alerted Professor Snape, who was here with me having a meeting, about Lucius' presence at Hogwarts. Professor Snape quickly arrived at my office and disarmed, stunned then bound Lucius Malfoy then contacted the Aurors who took Lucius back to Azkaban." Dumbledore smiled at his potions master then turned back to his two students. "Now we need to get you both back to the castle. Thank you so much for your hospitality Narcissa. I'm sorry that our visit got cut short."

"It's quite alright Albus. I'm just glad that Ronald wasn't harmed by that pig. I'll just have to go by the castle sometime soon for tea or something." Narcissa smiled at the headmaster then turned to her son. "It was good to see you Draco even though you were only here because Ronald was kidnapped. We'll have to get together for a happier reason next time." She hugged her son and whispered to him "I love you my baby. You are still the perfect gentleman I raised."

"Thanks mum. Maybe you and Uncle Sev can meet me for tea next weekend in the village. It's our first Hogsmeade visit."

"Alright dear. We'll make plans later in the week for that." Narcissa gave him one last hug then turned to face Ron. "I hope the next time you come visit the Manor it will be of your own choosing and not because Lucius tricked you into coming here. Do take care of your sister and send her my regards."

"I will Mrs. Malfoy." Ron bowed his head in acknowledgement of Narcissa's words.

"Please take good care of my mum uncle Sev." Draco stated before heading over to Dumbledore.

"I will Draco. And you take care of Miss Weasley and yourself. I don't want to see you again for another rescue mission." Snape scowled at his godson kindly.

"I promise Uncle Sev. I won't let the Gryffindors make me foolish." Draco laughed then stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to Dumbledore's office. When he arrived Molly Weasley was sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Good Evening Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Dumbledore are coming right behind me."

"Thank you dear. Are you alright?" Molly replied as Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley." Draco answered then began walking towards the door.

"You should be here for this as well Draco." Dumbledore said just as Ron stumbled out of the fireplace. "Please take a seat Ronald. You too Draco."

"Yes sir." Both boys replied as they took their seats.

"We'll discuss your suspension first Ronald then you and Draco will be free to return to your friends. But first would any of you care for some tea or a lemon drop?"

"I'd love some tea Albus." Molly replied as the boys both respectfully declined. Albus poured a cup of tea for himself and one for Molly then returned his attention to Ron and Draco.

"Now in light of recent events I've decided to end your suspension Ronald. You will still receive a punishment for your actions but I think it's safer for you here in the castle then at home. Instead of your suspension you'll have detention every night for the next three weeks with Professor Snape. Also, you won't be allowed to play in the first quidditch match of the season and you've lost your Hogsmeade visits until December. Do you feel this is a fair punishment for your actions Ronald?"

"Yes sir. Will I still be able to practice with the team or do I lose all my quidditch rights until after the first game?"

"You may still practice with your team and you can still go watch the first match but you aren't allowed to play in it. Draco do you feel that Ronald is getting a fair punishment for what he did?"

"No sir, I don't. I don't think he should lose his Hogsmeade visits until December. I think that the detentions, losing his prefects badge and missing the first game of the season are punishment enough."

Dumbledore laughed. "You know you are the first student that's ever told me that their own attacker should get less punishment for their actions then I wanted to give them. Alright Ronald, you're only going to lose your privileges for Hogsmeade until your detentions are over. You need to report to Professor Snape's office tomorrow night at eight o'clock for your first detention. He'll tell you what time to come from then on. Well you boys are free to go now. I'll see you both at dinner this evening."

"Thank you sir." Ron said then rushed from the room.

"Thank you sir. I really think Ron has been punished enough as it is but I know that you need to set an example for the school. I really appreciate that you did lessen some of the punishment." Draco said before leaving as well. He quickly made his way down the moving stairs. At the bottom he ran into Ron.

"I just wanted to thank you for finding me and for asking Dumbledore to lessen my punishment. It really meant a lot to me."

"Don't mention it Weasley. I just did what I had to do. We both know Ginny would have been pissed if I just left you to rot in Lucius' dungeons. Now let's not talk about this anymore. I've got some homework to finish and you probably should go tell your friends that you're back."

"Alright. See you in Potions on Monday Malfoy." Ron went out the door and ran to Gryffindor tower. After giving the Fat Lady the password he entered the common room. The first person to notice him come in was Hermione and she quickly jumped off the couch and into his arms. He had known she would be excited so he had opened his arms to catch her and give her a hug. After six years of being friends with her he'd gotten used to her enthusiastic hugs.

"Ron! What are you doing here? Does Dumbledore know you're here?"

"Yeah. I've been unsuspended." Hermione frowned slightly. "Don't worry 'Mione, I'm still getting punished for beating up Malfoy. I've got detention with Snape for three weeks starting tomorrow, I'm not allowed to play in the first quidditch game of the season and I've lost my Hogsmeade privileges until I finish all my detentions with Snape. I originally lost them until December but Malfoy convinced Dumbledore to lighten up on my punishment slightly."

"Really? Malfoy actually asked Dumbledore to lessen your punishment?"

"Yeah. Where's Harry and Gin?"

"Down at the quidditch pitch flying. They should be back soon though." Just as she said this Harry and Ginny came through the portrait hole. "Speak of the devils."

"Ron!" Ginny screamed and ran to her brother much the same way as Hermione had. "What are you doing back here?"

"Dumbledore revoked my suspension. Come on let's go up to my room and I'll explain the whole story." Ron put Ginny back down and the four of them all went up to Harry and Ron's dorm room. Ron spent the next twenty minutes telling them about what happened from the time he left with 'Dumbledore' until he had arrived back at Gryffindor tower.

"Wow" Ginny said in awe. "Harry could you check the map and see where Draco is? I want to go thank him for rescuing Ron."

"Sure Gin." Harry got off his bed and went to his trunk and got the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map appeared and he began searching it for Draco. "He's in the library Gin."

"Thanks Harry. I'll see you guys at dinner." Ginny quickly got off Ron's bed and made her way to the library. She quickly found Draco in the back corner and went over to him.

"Thanks Draco." She said quietly as she sat down beside him.

"Huh?" Draco looked up from the book he was reading. "Sorry Gin. What'd you say? I didn't hear you."

"I said thanks Draco."

"Well your welcome but what are you thanking me for?"

"For what you did for Ron. That was really sweet of you." Ginny smiled at the blush that formed on Draco's cheeks. "So what were you reading?"

"Just my Arithmancy text. I've got to finish reading the next two chapters and then write an essay about it for class on Monday."

"Well can I see what you're doing so maybe I can help." Draco nodded and passed her the book.

Meanwhile back up in Harry and Ron's dorm, Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing what to do about the baby.

"I really don't think we'll be able to balance our classes, especially with NEWTs coming up, and a baby. I don't want our son or daughter spending the first year of their life fighting for our attention. It really would be best for us and the baby if my parents were to raise it until graduation." Hermione explained to Ron. Since Harry and her already had this discussion it was now time to convince Ron.

"I agree for the most part 'Mione but there's a part of me that really doesn't want our baby being raised so far away from us. I want to be a part of our child's life."

"Don't worry Ron we will be a part of our child's life." Ron looked at Harry slightly confused. "Yes Ron our child. I consider this baby mine as well. I may not be genetically related to the baby but I'll always consider it mine. I'll never treat it any differently than I would my own child. You will always be the baby's father but that doesn't mean I can't be its dad."

"I feel the same way Harry does. This baby belongs to all three of us and all three of us will raise it but not until we finish school. I promise Ron we'll spend every weekend and every break with our child. We just can't have a baby in the castle with us. It just wouldn't work. Really Ron how would we keep the baby a secret from your mum and dad until graduation if the baby was here with us?"

Ron sighed. "I guess you're right 'Mione. You promise we'll see the baby every weekend and all summer?"

"I promise Ron. I'll even arrange it with my parents for you and Harry to stay with me for most of the summer. We will all have to be at the Borrow for Harry's birthday and for the last two days before break ends but you both can spend the rest of the break at my house." Ron smiled broadly then hugged Hermione tightly.

"Thank you 'Mione." Ron whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The first week of Ron's detention passed quite quickly for him. Before he knew it, the first Hogsmeade visit was upon them all. Everyone was excited about the first chance to go into the village. Well everyone except for Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron was sad cause he'd be missing the first visit to the village and Harry and Hermione were both nervous about telling Mr. and Mrs. Granger about Hermione's pregnancy.

After much fretting on Harry and Hermione's parts they both walked down to the village with their classmates. The Granger's were meeting them at the train station then they would all go have lunch at one of the smaller restaurants. Hermione didn't want to be in a place that Hogwarts students usually go to when she told her parents about the baby. She had picked a classier restaurant, one that Draco had recommended to them.

It took them about twenty minutes to walk from the castle to the train station. When they arrived Hermione's parents were just getting off the train. After greeting them they all walked to the restaurant. Once they were seated and had placed their orders Hermione began to tell her parents about the baby.

"Mum, Dad this may come as a slight shock to you but I'm pregnant."

"Oh my poor baby." Jane Granger said as she got up to hug her daughter.

"I'm not done telling you everything. You also need to know that Harry isn't the father but Ron is."

"Ron Weasley?" Michael Granger asked.

"Yeah. After the last quidditch match, when Gryffindor won the quidditch cup, there was a huge party in our common room. Ron and I both got quite drunk on fermented Butterbeer and Fire Whiskey and somehow ended up in bed together and had sex. I found out the first week of school that I was pregnant and since Harry and I have never had sex I know that the baby is Ron's."

"Oh my baby." Jane cried as she hugged Hermione tighter.

"Mum you're hurting me." Hermione squeaked.

"Sorry sweetie." Jane let go of her and returned to her seat. "So have you discussed what you're going to do once the baby's born?"

"We've been discussing it lately and have all agreed that we just can't take care of a baby and finish school at the same time. We can't tell Ron's parents about the baby because they are very traditional and wouldn't approve of me having Ron's baby without marrying him. I'm in love with Harry and want to marry him once we've finished school."

"Are you going to treat Ron's baby as if it is your own?" Michael asked Harry.

"We've already discussed that as well and we've all agreed that this baby belongs to Ron, Hermione and I. We're all going to raise this baby once we finish school."

"What do you plan on doing with the baby until then?"

"Mum, Dad. We were hoping that you could maybe take the baby until we finish school. We'll be home every weekend and break to take care of the baby but while we're still in school we really need help."

"We'll be willing to take care of the baby until you graduate as long as you won't be abandoning the baby with us to raise entirely ourselves."

"We wouldn't be doing that mum. We really don't want to be away from our baby but we just can't finish school and raise the baby at the same time. Ron and Harry have both agreed to spend nearly the entire summer at our house taking care of the baby with me. There are a few times when we'll all have to be at Ron's house with his family."

"Alright sweetie. We'll raise the baby for you during the school year until you graduate."

"Thanks mum." Hermione got up and hugged both of her parents then the food arrived. They all ate their lunch and discussed how school was going.

"So when are you due sweetie?" Michael asked as they were eating their desserts.

"Around the beginning of March sometime. Madame Pomphrey hasn't given me a more exact date quite yet. If she comes up with a more precise date, we'll be sure to tell you."

"Alright pumpkin. I just want you to know how proud I am of you for not letting this get in the way of you finishing your education."

"Thanks dad." They all finished their desserts then it was time to take the Grangers back to the train station so they could go home. "Good bye mum. Good bye dad."

"Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It was really great getting to see you both again. We'll see you in March."

"Good bye Harry. Make sure you take good care of our little girl."

"I will sir. Have a good trip back to London."

Once Hermione's parents were on the train Harry and Hermione decided to go pick up some candy for Ron and to visit the Weasley Twins. They got the candy first then they went to Hog's End where the twins now lived. Before they could even ring the bell the door was thrown open by Percy Weasley.

"Harry! Hermione! How good to see you both? Come in come in." Percy greeted them each with a hug as he let them into the house. "I'm sorry the house is such a mess but we still haven't finished all the unpacking yet. Fred and George insist on unpacking the muggle way so it's taking ten times longer to get settled in here."

"So you've moved in as well I take it." Harry stated.

"Yeah. The twins realized they needed someone to keep track of all their financial records so they asked me to do it."

"That's good to hear. Where are the twins right now anyways?"

"Up in their lab working on some new invention or something. I'll go get them. Just make yourselves comfortable in the living room. The twins will be down in a minute." Percy jogged up the stairs to get the twins.

"This new Percy is kind of scaring me." Hermione whispered as Percy left.

"Tell me about it. I think I liked him better when he was all stuck up and bookish."

"Hey." Hermione smacked him gently. "There is nothing wrong with liking books."

"I know 'Mione but there is a fine line between someone who likes books and someone who doesn't care about anything that isn't in a book."

"Hey Hermione! Hey Harry!" George called from the foot of the stairs. "Fred will be right down. So how have you been since last week when we saw you last?"

"We've been pretty good. Better then Ron at least."

"What's wrong with our ickle Ronniekins?" Fred asked as he joined them.

"He was given three weeks' detention with Snape when he came back to school last week. He also wasn't allowed to come into Hogsmeade this week and he can't play in the first quidditch game of the season." Harry answered. "He almost lost all Hogsmeade visits until December but Dumbledore had a change of heart at the last minute so he only lost this weekend."

"That sucks for Ron but at least he's not stuck at home all alone with mum anymore. He must be happy about that at least?"

"Oh he is but that doesn't change the fact that he hates Snape."

"True. True." Fred and George both said as one.

They spent an hour with the Weasley twins discussing everything under the sun before Harry noticed Hermione yawning a lot. "Well I should get Hermione back to the castle before she falls asleep on me. It was really great seeing you both again. Once you guys finish your unpacking you'll have to come up to the castle for a quidditch game or something."

"Just tell us when the first Gryffindor games is and we'll be there." George stated.

"Halloween after lunch against Ravenclaw is the first official game but Malfoy keeps hinting that we might have a scrimmage against Slytherin in a couple weeks. I'll send you guys an owl once Malfoy makes up his mind."

"Alright. We'll be waiting to hear from you. Have a nice weekend and send Ronniekins our love."

"We'll do that Feorge." Hermione said sleepily.

"Come on 'Mione let's get you back to the castle." Harry lifted her off the couch and carried her out of the house and up to the castle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The days quickly flowed into weeks and before any of them knew it, Halloween was upon them. Fred and George came up to the castle early the morning of Halloween to watch Harry and Draco and their teams in a short mock quidditch game. They had been having them every Saturday morning for the past month and they weren't planning on stopping them any time soon. The whole school turned out each week to see which team would win. They were both quite equally matched when it came down to scoring goals so it always came down to the snitch in the end. Harry always caught the snitch first but it was always quite close.

This week things were going to be quite different. Harry had decided as a way to throw Draco off he would rearrange the team. He and Ginny traded positions and Harry also had to use all his backups. Ron still wasn't allowed to play in any of the games, Dean was in the hospital wing because he fell off his broom during the last practice and Seamus had detention with Snape. Harry was sure that even with him playing chaser they would still win. He'd never admit it to anyone but Ginny could beat him at seeker any day of the week.

Harry was very tempted to rearrange the team more just to throw Draco for a total loop but he wasn't ready to revile his secret weapon just yet. He'd been training all the chasers and beaters to play each other's positions. Also Colin knew how to play chasers quite well in case he was ever needed. Harry had been tempted to train another player for the keeper position but he knew that Colin and Ron had it down so well that he didn't really need three people who could play keeper. Anyways if worse came to worse he could always just fill in for keeper and let Ginny play seeker.

To say that Draco was shocked by Harry's changes would be an understatement. He had been doing his warm up circuit when he heard Luna Lovegood's voice announcing the changes and he practically fell from his broom. Luckily for him he caught himself before anyone noticed his stumble and flew down to the pitch so they could start the game.

"What's the deal Potter? Why are you changing your team around?" Draco asked as he landed in front of Harry.

"You already know that Ron's not allowed to play and Seamus and Dean our both stuck at the castle. One's in the hospital wing and the other has detention."

"But why are you playing Chaser?"

"That was just to mess with you. Anyways Ginny's a great seeker and I wanted to see her crush you. Now let's get this game started. My team still has a real match this afternoon." Harry nodded over to Madam Hooch that they were ready to start then he and Draco shook hands.

At Madam Hooch's whistle both teams kicked up from the ground and the game began. Ginny and Draco began circling the pitch searching for the snitch. Or so everyone else thought that's what they were doing. Really the two were just flying around the pitch talking to each other and joking around with each other.

"So Ginny. Why did Potter really trade positions with you?"

"He wasn't joking about my skills as a seeker. Whenever we play little pick-up games at the Borrow my brothers always make me play seeker and I always beat Harry. He'd never admit it to anyone but I am better then him as seeker."

"So how are Potter's skills as chaser?"

"He's good enough but he's way better at playing beater. If it weren't for the fact that the twins were already on the team and they desperately needed a seeker Harry may have become a beater. His best position is still seeker of course but he is a pretty good beater."

"Really? So do you play any of the other positions or just chaser and seeker?"

"With my brothers at home I sometimes play keeper as well but at school I just stick to chaser and seeker. I actually like playing chaser better then seeker. Chasers get to do so much more then seekers do." Ginny replied then speed off towards the Slytherin goal posts. It only took Draco a second to realize she had spotted the snitch and he speed off after her.

"And it looks like the seekers have spotted the snitch. My good friend, and commonly Gryffindor chaser, Ginny Weasley is in the lead to reach the snitch with blonde heart throb Draco Malfoy in close pursuit." Luna's voice could be heard amidst the crowd's screams.

Draco and Ginny both had to laugh at Luna's description of Draco. Yes, Draco had been called many things in his life but he'd never been publicly called a 'Blonde Heart throb'. Not that people didn't think he was a heart throb, it's just that no one ever had the nerve to publicly call him that. Draco really liked it when people fed his ego.

Just as they were reaching the Slytherin goals the snitch decided to zoom off to the middle of the pitch near the ground. Ginny was always good with sudden turns so she was already halfway to the snitch before Draco had even turned around. Even with his super-fast broom he wasn't able to catch up with Ginny and the snitch. Just as he was reaching the end of Ginny's broom she reached out and grasped the snitch.

"And Ginny Weasley catches the snitch. Gryffindor wins 240 to 90." Luna screamed as the crowd went wild.

"Good try Malfoy but you'll never beat me if I'm playing seeker." Ginny called to Draco as they both landed.

"Good game Malfoy. Your team put up a good fight. I'm going to hate to actually play you guys for real at the end of the year." Harry said as he landed next to the two seekers.

"You've really been keeping the wool over my eyes about your little weapon here. I guess I'll have to train harder so I can beat her when we have our real game." Draco answered back good naturally as he and Harry shook hands.

"Oh she's not our only weapon. We still have a few more hidden weapons that we don't plan on pulling out until the real game. All I can tell you is you'll need to train that team of yours a whole lot if you hope to beat us in the end."

"Oh don't worry Potter. We'll beat you when it gets down to the real game. Now I've got to go talk with my team. See you in potions." Draco walked off to where his team was waiting for him.

"Come on we've got to talk to the team now Gin." Harry and Ginny both mounted their brooms and flew over to the waiting Gryffindor team. "Great game guys. I know we still have another game just after lunch but I want you all to go hit the showers before going back to the castle for lunch. Also I want the whole team to sit together at lunch. We've got a few changes to make in the lineup before the game. Now go get cleaned up and meet me in the great hall. You've got twenty minutes." The entire team left for the locker rooms cheering.

"You guys were great" Ron told Harry as he and Hermione joined Harry on the field.

"Yeah and we'll be even better when you're playing with us again. We really did throw Malfoy off with our changes. I am going to make a few changes today at lunch but not too many. Mostly I'm going to put the team back in their normal positions but I'm going to put Ethan in for Dean instead of Dennis."

"That'll really mess with Ravenclaw. They're going to expect you to use the same line up this afternoon you used this morning. So how'd you convince Ginny to play seeker today?"

"I told her that I was planning on using her as seeker in the Slytherin match but I needed to be sure she could beat Malfoy. I already knew she could but it was the easiest way to get her to agree. Also it gave me a chance to really test my chaser skills." Harry replied before the three of them began walking up to the castle.

"Aren't you going to go shower Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have time. I've got to check on Dean and make sure Seamus is done with his detention. I'll see you both in the great hall. Make sure you keep space open for the team. I told them all to sit together so we can discuss the lineup." Harry gave Ron and Hermione a begging smile then ran off to the castle.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads at how Harry was acting and continued to walk up to the castle. When they reached the great hall most of the team was already there waiting for Harry. They sat down with the team leaving a space open between them for Harry. Harry arrived five minutes later with Dean and Seamus right behind him.

"Alright. He's the lineup for our game against Ravenclaw." Harry told the team as he showed them the list. "Now I know we said we wouldn't change positions around this much this early in the year but Ravenclaw will be expecting us to use the same line that we did this morning. They're not going to know what hit them. Now eat up. You're all going to need your energy for the game." Harry smiled at the team then began filling his plate. The team followed his lead and filled their plates as well.

Soon the entire team had finished eating their lunches and they all made their way down to the locker rooms to prepare for the match. Harry gave them a short pep speech then they all made their way out to the pitch to fly for a while. They spent twenty minutes flying around before the Ravenclaw team finally came out onto the pitch. The entire team landed and moved into position to await Hooch's whistle.

Luna began announcing the line ups for the teams and then Hooch blew her whistle. The game was very insane and fast paced. Gryffindor scored seven goals before Ravenclaw scored their first goal. By the time Harry spotted the snitch Ravenclaw had scored six goals and Gryffindor had fifteen goals. Harry quickly caught the snitch ending the game.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins the game 320 to 60." Luna announced and nearly the entire crowd went wild. Everyone was jumping around and screaming.

Harry did a victory lap then landed in the stands right in front of Hermione and kissed her senseless. The kiss, which Luna announced, caused the crowd to scream even more and Hermione to blush so much her face was brighter then Ron's hair. Ron just sat there laughing at his friends' responses.

While Harry was making a fuss in the stands Draco took his chance to slip away unnoticed and find Ginny. He found her under the stands waiting for him. They shared a kiss that wasn't as intense as Harry and Hermione's but still quite intense. Ginny was quite weak in the knees once the kiss ended.

"You were great out there Gin." Draco whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

"Thanks." Ginny sighed breathlessly once the second kiss ended.

Draco was just about to lean in for another kiss when Pansy showed up. She saw Ginny in Draco's arms and began to sob and ran off.

"Shite. Sorry for cutting this short but I've got to catch her." Draco gave Ginny a quick kiss then ran off after Pansy. "Pansy! Pansy! Wait up."

Pansy stopped and turned around. "How could you do that? You're betrothed to me not that piece of slime."

"Pansy. Calm down it's not what you think. Weaslette tripped on the stairs and I was being nice and making sure she was ok. You know my mum always taught me to treat all girls as ladies."

"Are you telling the truth Draco?"

"Of course my sweet. You know I'd never cheat on you, especially not with that trash. Come here." Draco opened his arms so Pansy could hug him. While her head was against his shoulder he pointed his wand at her and whispered. "Obliviate"

Pansy went limp in his arms so he placed her on the ground behind a bush. He knew she'd be out for a while so he brushed off his robes and made his way to the castle. Most of the students were still down at the pitch so no one had seen him with Pansy. When he reached the castle he went down to his dorm to write a note to Ginny. He knew he had to tell her what he'd done and also explain that his mother hadn't ended his betrothal to Pansy yet.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Ginny had just reached the Gryffindor common room when a school owl began pecking at the window. She opened the window and was shocked when the owl held out it's leg to her. When she took the note off the owl's leg it flew back out the window. Ginny quickly opened the note and read it.

 _Ginny,_

 _We need to discuss some things that have to do with Pansy. It's too complex to put in a letter so please meet me at five o'clock outside the RoR. I'll be counting the minutes until I get to see you again my sweet Gin._

 _-Draco_

Ginny was slightly shocked by the letter but she knew that things with Pansy were complex. Running up to her room for her clean clothes she shoved the letter into her trunk then made her way to the prefects' bathroom. After taking a long hot shower Ginny got dressed and made her way down to the library. She knew Hermione would be down there and she had to find a way to waste time until she had to meet Draco.

"Hey Gin!" Hermione greeted her as she sat down.

"Harry really made a scene this afternoon at the game didn't he?" Ginny asked causing Hermione to blush brightly.

"Yeah." She answered sheepishly.

"I wish my boyfriend could make a scene like that."

"Gin. If your boyfriend did that you'd make a much larger scene and people would probably end up getting hurt."

Ginny sighed. "You're probably right. Pansy made a scene when she saw me in his arms after the game."

"Pansy saw you two? What did she do?"

"Started sobbing and ran off. My boyfriend had to run after her so she wouldn't go blabbing about it."

"Where were you two that Pansy saw you?"

"Under the quidditch stands." Ginny answered then saw Hermione's watch. "Well I've got to go meet my boy now. I'll see you at dinner and if I don't I'm in the RoR."

"Alright Gin, just be careful."

Ginny nodded then hurried to the seventh floor. Draco was already waiting for her at the entrance to the Room of Requirements. They shared a quick kiss before Draco opened the door and they both went in. He locked and warded the door then sat down on the couch with Ginny.

"So in your letter you said we had to discuss some stuff about Pansy. Were you able to catch her in time?"

"Yeah. I told her that you had tripped on the stairs and, being the perfect gentleman I am, I was making sure you were ok. Sadly, I called you trash but it got her to hug me so I could obliviate her. She passed out and I left her behind some bush outside. She has no recollection of seeing us together. Can you forgive me for calling you trash?"

"I'll think about it." Ginny replied with a smirk. "You'll have to suck up to me good though for me to forgive you. So is that all you had to tell me or is there more?"

"There's more. With Lucius' escape then recapture my mum hasn't been able to end my betrothal to Pansy yet. I'm going to need to continue pretending that I care for that pug-nosed slut for a little while longer. Mum says that she'll have everything fixed by Christmas break."

"Did you ever have feelings for Pansy?"

"Only of disgust. My mum has been trying to find a way to end the arranged marriage for years. She's only had the power to do it since Lucius' was arrested but she hasn't had the time."

"Well we'll just have to be extra careful until your mum ends the engagement then. Now I think you should start sucking up to me or I may never forgive you for insulting me earlier." Ginny gave Draco a seductive look and he pinned her to the couch with his body.

The make out session lasted for nearly an hour before someone started banging on the door.

"I know you're both in there!" Came Ron's annoyed voice through the door.

"Calm down Ron or they'll never let us in." They heard Hermione saying softly.

"Come on Gin! Let us in this is more important than snogging." Harry called through the door.

"I'll let them in." Draco rolled off of Ginny and stood up. "You may want to fix your blouse before I do though. And maybe fix your hair a bit too."

Ginny sat up and fixed her blouse. She then used a spell to fix her hair so it wasn't such a mess. Once she was sure she was presentable she nodded to Draco who took down the wards and opened the door.

"Won't you come in?" He said in mock sweetness as the trio came in and joined Ginny on the couch. He put the wards back up before joining them.

"So what's going on that you had to try and break down the door?" Ginny asked her brother.

"The ministry is full of idiots." Harry answered as he handed over the Evening Prophet.

Draco and Ginny saw on the cover a large picture of Lucius Malfoy with the headline. 'Malfoy Escapes Azkaban…Again'

"What the hell was Fudge thinking not giving him the kiss right away?" Draco asked in outrage. "They should have known better then to send him back to Azkaban after he'd already escaped once."

"I don't know but Dumbledore and I are going to go down to the ministry to talk to him tonight. I knew I should have used my power back when I defeated Voldemort to kick that idiot out of office." Harry answered.

"I need to go see Uncle Sev about this right away." Draco got up to go but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Snape already left and is back at Malfoy Manor with your mum. We came here from Dumbledore's office to get you. Dumbledore needs to speak to you before him and I leave."

"Alright then let's go see him." Draco tried to move towards the door but Harry still wouldn't let him go.

"Wait Malfoy. I'm not done telling you everything you need to know. Please just sit down and let me finish then we can go." Draco sighed then sat down. "Thank you. Now Dumbledore is going to ask you to join the Order of the Phoenix when we get to his office. If you accept and join you'll be in a lot more danger, then you are already but we can also protect you better. I just thought you should know that before we walked in so you could already be thinking about your answer."

"Just tell me something Potter. Are you there any other students in this Order or is it just you three?"

"There are currently only six students who are members. If you join, then there will be seven. There used to be more students but they graduated last year."

"So who are the other three students?"

"Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny. Now if that's all of your questions we really need to get back to Dumbledore's office."

"That's all. Let's go." Draco got up, took down the wards and made his way to Dumbledore's office.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Mr. Malfoy I assume Harry already told you everything." Dumbledore greeted them.

"Yes sir." Draco replied.

"So will you join the Order?"

"What will it mean for me if I join? How will this affect my life?"

"If you join we can protect you and your mother from the remaining Death Eaters better. Also you'll have to attend meetings once a month with the rest of the Order. You may also be asked to spy on your housemates or possibly assist with missions."

"Will I be treated the same as the other students in the Order?"

"You will be treated just the same as Harry is. You two are the only one's allowed to attend all meetings. The rest of the students only attend meetings when it's a large matter."

"Alright I'll join."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. You can go down to dinner now. Harry will come find you once he returns and give you the status report on Lucius."

"Thank you sir." Draco said then left.

"Harry are you ready to deal with Fudge?" Dumbledore asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be. Let's go."

"You three should probably also head down to dinner."

"Promise us that you won't do anything stupid Harry." Hermione demanded.

"I promise you 'Mione. I'm not going to do anything stupid and I'll try to control my anger."

"That's all I ask. Be careful." Hermione hugged him quickly before she left with Ron and Ginny. Once they were gone Harry and Dumbledore flooed right into Fudge's sitting room.

"What…How did you get in here?" Fudge asked them in outrage.

"We need to talk Fudge." Harry stated as he advanced on the man. "You have failed to listen to anyone with intelligence once again. Lucius Malfoy was sent back to Azkaban even though you knew perfectly well that he should have been given the kiss. I know for a fact that both Auror Shacklebolt and Auror Tonks both told you this. So for once you're actually going to listen to someone with intelligence or I'll be forced to remove you from office."

"You don't have the power to do that." Fudge quipped back.

"Just try me Fudge. Now are you going to listen to me or will I have to find us a new Minister of Magic?"

"Fine have your say then get out of my home."

"The next time Lucius Malfoy is apprehended he's to receive the kiss immediately and not be sent to Azkaban. He's already escaped that place twice and I refuse to allow him to have a chance to escape for a third time. If I have to go over your head to make sure this happens I will."

"Fine. Whatever. Now get out of my house."

"I'll be back again after we catch Lucius to make sure you keep your end of the bargain." Harry and Dumbledore then flooed back to Hogwarts.

"That was very well handled Harry. I'm proud of you." Dumbledore stated as they stepped out of the fireplace.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit to release some of this anger. Don't be alarmed if you hear some odd bangs or see some random lights emerging from the forest."

"Alright Harry. Just be back in the castle by curfew. I'll alert Hagrid of what you're doing so he doesn't get alarmed."

"Thank you sir." Harry then ran from the office and out into the forest.

Harry spent three hours out there sending off different spells and destroying a few fallen trees. Harry returned to the castle and made his way to the prefects' bathroom to take a long, hot, relaxing bath. When he reached the portrait though he found that it was locked so he knocked loudly. Two minutes later the portrait opened and Draco stepped out.

"Couldn't you have waited to see me until tomorrow Potter?" Draco asked with a frown as he noticed that Harry was covered in dirt and bark. "What happened to you? Get in a fight with a tree or something"

"You might say that's what happened which is why I came up here. I wanted to take a relaxing bath because Fudge really pissed me off."

"Fudge still being an idiot?"

"Yeah. So can I take my bath now?"

"Sure. I was just about to leave anyways." Draco stepped fully from the prefects' bathroom. "Oh could you give this to Gin when you see her next?"

"Sure." Harry took the small box from Draco who walked off. He placed it with his clothes as he stripped and began to fill the tub. "Ah..." Harry sighed contently as he slid into the hot water and bubbles.

Harry remained in the bath for two hours just enjoying the silence and solitude. When he began to start dozing off he knew it was time to get out. He found a towel to dry off with then put on one of the school bathrobes. He sent his clothes off to the laundry and picked up the box for Ginny before returning to Gryffindor tower.

"Harry, where have you been? I was worried sick." Hermione cried out when Harry came into the common room.

"I went into the forest to let off some steam then went to take a bath. I'm sorry I worried you my sweet." Harry kissed her softly. "Where's Gin?"

"She went up to bed already."

"Malfoy asked me to give this to her when I saw her next. Could you take it up to her 'Mione?"

"Sure." Hermione answered as Harry yawned. "You should go to bed now Harry. It's been a long day."

"You're probably right. See you in the morning 'Mione." Harry kissed her again then went to his room.

Hermione went up the stairs to Ginny's dorm room. Ginny was just sitting on her bed reading over one of her text books. Hermione just set the box on the edge of her bed before leaving to go to her own dorm. All the recent drama had taken a lot out of her and she needed to get some sleep. Ginny was so focused on her reading that she didn't realize Hermione had been there until her friend had left. She saw the box and opened it slowly.

 _Ginny,_

 _This is a portkey of sorts that I want you to keep on you at all times. It has the ability to also be used as a panic button. If you are ever in danger just grip the heart and I'll know right away. The dragon charm when gripped will transport you right into my personal quarters here at the castle while the broomstick will send you to your own dorm. The rest of the charms for now are just decorative but can be set to take you anywhere else you'd feel safe. I love you Ginny._

 _-Draco_

Ginny nearly broke into tears as she pulled the charm bracelet out of the box. She carefully put it on her wrist and looked at it for a minute. Ginny wanted to thank Draco for the bracelet but wasn't sure if he'd really want her to just show up. Also she wasn't totally sure that he didn't have any room mates. Throwing caution to the wind however she grabbed the dragon charm and clenched it tightly in her hand.

"I thought you'd test it out once you got it." Draco muttered as Ginny appeared before his fireplace.

"Oh thank you so much Draco. It's so beautiful." Ginny hugged him tightly.

"Only the best for my girl." He kissed her softly. "Would you like a tour of my rooms?"

"Rooms?"

"Yes this is normally the quarters the head boy would receive if he's a Slytherin but Lucius got them for me when I started at Hogwarts. Snape let me keep them even after Lucius lost his place with the school governors."

"I guess a tour would be really nice then."

"Good. Well as you can see of course this is my sitting room with its own personal fireplace. Then I have a very nice yet simple bathroom over here." Draco opened the door to his bathroom that really only had a sink, toilet and a shower. "I usually use the perfects bathroom when I want to take a bath. Then I have this lovely and large bedroom." He opened another door to reveal his bedroom.

Draco's room had a very large canopy bed that took up half the room. It was a pale wood with a dark green canopy and curtains. The bedding was a bit lighter than the curtains except the pillows which were cream with silver along the edges. Draco also had a wardrobe that was of the same wood as his bed with silver handles on it. The walls were painted a dark cream and he had a window that was charmed so it seemed that they were up in one of the towers overlooking the lake.

"This is stunning. Did you pick the decoration or was it like this when you got the rooms?" Ginny asked in awe as she slowly walked towards the bed.

"I repainted the walls and had Snape help me change the wood of the furniture to a lighter wood color. It used to be really dark in here all the time. Snape also charmed that window so I wasn't having to look out into the lake." Draco answered following her towards the bed. "Did you want to sit down?"

"Huh?" Ginny asked as she realized she was now standing right next to Draco's bed. "Sorry it looked so comfortable I just wanted to touch it."

"Ginny you are welcome in my rooms and bed whenever you want. I don't care if it's the middle of the night and all you're wanting is someone to talk to or use like a giant teddy bear." Draco smiled at her kindly as he sat down on his bed and gently pulled her to sit with him.

"Draco why did you set one of the charms to your rooms and one to my dorm?" Ginny asked.

"Well I know that my quarters are very safe and protected. No one is able to enter them without my permission. And I know that the dorms are also fairly protected so I set another to your dorm so if you need to get there quickly you can. Also a part of me kind of hoped that you'd want to spend more time with me but it's not like you can really walk through the Slytherin common room to reach my rooms." Draco explained as he kissed Ginny softly.

"So you didn't do it expecting anything from me?" Ginny blushed.

Draco leaned away from Ginny slightly so he could look her entirely in the eye. "Do you really think that I'd given you a portkey to my room because I wanted sex?"

"Well not really but it did cross my mind for a second."

"I am in no hurry to take that step in my life. If and when the time is right, we can take that step together."

"Have you ever taken that step with anyone?"

"No I haven't. No one has been special enough for me to be willing to take that step. I need to be in love with someone to even consider taking that step." Draco kissed Ginny softly. "What about you?"

"No I haven't. I've never even dated anyone before you so this is all very new to me."

"Well this is all very new to me as well. We'll learn and experience everything together."

"I like the sound of that." Ginny leaned over to kiss Draco deeply.

The rest of the night Ginny spent mostly snuggling with Draco in his bed. She didn't leave until they both noticed the fact that the sun was starting to rise above the lake in Draco's window. After giving Draco one last kiss Ginny grasped the broomstick charm to return to her dorm. She crawled into bed to try to get a few hours of sleep. Since it was Sunday Ginny didn't need to be up at any specific time but she knew that most likely Hermione would come to get her for breakfast.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Over the next month Ginny began to use her bracelet to go to Draco's room almost every night. The only time she didn't use it was the nights she had patrols with him since they'd already get to spend time together and Draco would usually just sneak Ginny into his rooms after patrols were over. Most nights they'd just spend their time snuggling or kissing before falling asleep in each other's arms. Draco always set an alarm to wake them just before sunrise so Ginny could return to her dorm.

The week before Christmas break was Slytherins first match of the season. Ginny was excited to get to watch Draco play against Ravenclaw. Yes, she'd gotten to watch him play for years but this was the first time she'd really get to watch him and just enjoy the match. In the past she'd always been watching to figure out how the other team played and how best to counter it. Since Gryffindor had already beaten Ravenclaw she didn't need to pay any attention to how they played. She knew that she should watch the rest of the Slytherin team but after all the matches they'd had this year already she didn't see a point. They'd still been having their mock-games twice a month and the other teams sometimes challenged them from time to time as well.

"Are you excited for your match tomorrow?" Ginny asked Friday night as she lay in Draco's bed.

"Yes I am. I've been practicing so much and playing so many games that weren't for the cup that it's so nice to finally play one that really counts." Draco answered. "Sunday is the next Hogsmeade visit and I was wondering if you'd care to join me and my mum for lunch?"

"Lunch with your mum?"

"Yes. She wants to see me and she also said she'd like it if you could join us as well."

"Really?"

"Yes. My mum really likes you."

"But she barely knows me enough to like me."

"Ginny I've been talking about you since I was 12 years old to my mum. Even back then I was interested in you but with Lucius hovering around all the time I couldn't really act on my interest. I always knew that one day he'd get taken away and I'd finally have a chance to be myself and love whoever I wanted. Well that or I'd wait until I finished school then let him disown me for who I loved." Draco kissed her to convey his feelings. For the rest of the night all conversation was forgotten.

"I am so glad that we're going home in a week. None of my clothes fit me anymore." Hermione whined as she stood in Harry and Ron's dorm room trying to button a pair of Harry's jeans. She'd been using spells to help her fit into her own clothes but now her belly had popped a bit so the spells weren't working.

"Do you plan to go home for Christmas break or will you be coming to the Burrow?" Ron asked as he dug through his trunk for anything he thought might fit Hermione.

"I'm going home for a few days to see my parents and they're going to take me shopping to buy some things for the baby and me. I'll send you both an owl when I know what day they're planning to take me shopping so you can come too."

"I'm coming with you to your parents." Harry told her. "I don't want you out of my sight with Lucius still on the loose."

"That's fine." Hermione then groaned in annoyance and threw Harry's pants across the room. "Nothing fits at all. I feel so fat."

"You are not fat love. You are growing our baby inside your belly." Harry gently caressed Hermione's exposed belly.

"Hermione I've seen pictures of my mum from when she was pregnant with me and my brothers and compared to her you barely even look pregnant." Ron tried to comfort her.

"I guess you're right." Hermione looked down at her belly and then over at the nearby mirror. She was already over six months pregnant but compared to most pregnant women she'd seen she looked barely into her fourth month. She was kind of glad that she wasn't showing too much or else it would be even harder to keep this all a secret.

"We are right. Now try on a few of Ron's pants and if you still can't find anything that fits we'll go see Dumbledore to get permission to take you shopping this weekend for something that really fits." Harry told her soothingly. "And if we can't we'll just have to figure out some more expanding spells until we head back to the muggle world."

Hermione tried on a few of the pants that Ron had found her and luckily they would at least button. They would work to get her through the next week until she went home and could go shopping. Even though normally Hermione hated to go shopping this time she was looking forward to getting to do it. If she had known before the school year had started that she was pregnant she would have bought maternity clothes before coming to school. Sometimes Hermione was still upset with herself for never noticing the fact that she'd missed her period the entire summer.

"I'm going to need to figure out some type of concealment charms for when I come to the Burrow." Hermione said as she looked at herself in the mirror once more. "Your family is sure to notice if they see my belly."

"Are we still planning to keep the baby a secret from them until we finish school?" Ron asked while putting away the things that Hermione wasn't going to borrow.

"I think it'd be best. I love your family Ron and I'd hate for them to hate me for this." She motioned to her belly.

"It's fine Hermione. I really don't care when we tell them as long as we do tell them eventually."

"So when do we get to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Harry asked.

"Madam Pomphrey said she can't do the proper scans here so I asked my parents to schedule an ultrasound for me during break. I think that it's the Monday before Christmas but I'm not positive about that."

"Would it be okay if I came with you to that?" Ron asked timidly.

"If you want you can just come home with me and Harry then we'll all head to the Burrow the day after my appointment."

"That'd be nice. I should owl mum to tell her I'm going to go with you both for a few days at the start of break." Ron quickly wrote a note to his mum then went to the Owlery to send it.

"So what do you hope the baby is?" Harry asked as he and Hermione laid down on his bed.

"I have a strong feeling that the baby is a girl and I know that Ron's family will love that. Did you know that Ginny was the first girl born in the Weasley family in six generations?" Hermione told him.

"Yes I did know. It was the same for Mrs. Weasley's family too. She was the first girl born in her family for four generations."

"What about you? What are hoping for?"

"I want a girl first. Girls seem like they're so much easier to spoil since so many things are made for girls but not as much for boys. But if we have a boy I will be happy with that too." Harry gently kissed Hermione's belly before jumping back in surprise. "What? Was? Was that the baby?"

"Yes the baby kicked. It's been happening for a while now. Though that was the strongest I'd ever felt."

"Wow. There really is a life growing inside you." Harry rested his hands on Hermione's belly to see if he could feel another kick and was rewarded after a minute. "That is so amazing."

"Yes it is."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Sunday morning Ginny woke at 3 o'clock on her own. She was scared about having lunch with Draco's mum. She tried to go back to sleep but by 5 o'clock she'd just given up and decided she might as well get ready for the day. Going to the Prefects bathroom she filled the tub and slid in for a nice hot soak. It was past 6:30 by the time she climbed out and started to dry off. She was trying to waste as much time as she could but she was only able to dry off for so long before she had to get dressed. Since she'd gotten up so early the rest of Gryffindor tower was just starting to wake up when she got back to the common room.

"Why are you up so early?" Hermione asked in greeting.

"Couldn't get back to sleep so took a long bath." Ginny answered. "Could you help me do my hair before we head down to breakfast?"

"Sure. What are you so antsy about?" Hermione motioned for Ginny to kneel between her feet.

"I'm having lunch with him and his mum today in Hogsmeade."

"Ah. So how do you want me to do your hair?"

"I want it to look nice. I think we're going to that really fancy restaurant off the main street."

"Alright." Hermione quietly worked on taming Ginny's long hair into a tight French braid to the back of her head then left the rest to cascade softly down her back. "What are you planning to wear?"

"I hadn't gotten that far yet. I've been so worried about having lunch with her that I didn't even think about what I was going to wear."

"I think I may have something that would fit you that would be appropriate for there." Hermione carefully stood before leading Ginny to her dorm room. She pulled out a skirt and one of her nice button shirts along with two different dresses. "Do you like any of these?"

"Oh that dress is really pretty. Are you sure it's okay for me to borrow it?" Ginny said reaching for the pale blue dress Hermione was holding up.

"Yeah I'm sure. I got it for a party at the end of summer my parents had to attend. I haven't had a reason to wear it since then and now it's too small."

"Am I allowed to know yet?" Ginny asked as she began to change into the dress.

"Not yet. I'll tell you when you can just not yet. I'm sorry." Hermione frowned slightly.

"Well how do I look?" Ginny turned to face the mirror as she asked.

"You look great Gin. I'm sure that he'll love it too and his mother should approve."

"Thanks for letting me borrow the dress."

"You can keep it. I'm not going to ever wear it again."

"Thanks." Ginny looked at her reflection once more admiring how she looked. "We should head down to breakfast now."

"Probably." Hermione agreed as she grabbed a pair of shoes from her wardrobe. "Here these will match the dress better than your boots. I do want those back."

"Oh, Hermione they're beautiful." Ginny carefully slipped the silver heels onto her feet. "I promise to be very careful and not get them dirty or scuffed."

"I know you will. Not let's get going before we miss breakfast." Ginny just nodded as they made their way back to the common room, stopping at her dorm to grab her cloak.

After breakfast ended, Ginny left the castle with the other students heading to the village. She wished she could walk with Draco to the village, but they still had to keep up appearances. Everyone's focus was on keeping Narcissa safe and catching Lucius not on ending a stupid arranged marriage. Ginny couldn't wait however until she could finally openly be seen with Draco. She was going to meet him near the restaurant at lunch time.

Ginny spent most of the morning window shopping. She didn't really have much money to spend on anything. She just looked and dreamed. When it was almost time for lunch however she made her way to the restaurant. She was nearly there when she caught sight of a platinum blonde head quickly heading towards her. She grabbed the heart charm on the bracelet tightly with one hand and the dragon with the other. Lucius reached out towards her as she disappeared and was transported into Draco's quarters. She didn't remove her hold on the heart charm for an hour until Draco arrived back in his quarters.

"He was there. In the village. He tried to grab me." Ginny stuttered out quickly to Draco who was followed into the room by Snape.

"I know. I saw him try to grab you. I am so sorry that I wasn't closer so I could have protected you." Draco dropped down beside her and pulled her into the safety of his arms.

"Did you catch him?"

"No sadly the moment he saw Draco running towards him with his wand drawn he apparated away. The auror department is trying to track him down." Snape explained quickly. "Are you alright Miss Weasley?"

"Better now. Still a little scared." Ginny tried to take a few deep breaths to calm herself more. "Why does he want me so much? Why am I one of his main targets?"

"Because you're so important to Potter. He's trying to hurt Potter for killing the dark lord."

"Is it even safe for any of us to leave the castle with him on the loose?" Draco asked.

"Well there are extra wards being placed at the Burrow for the break. Draco, you will be remaining here at the castle during the break."

"What about my mum?"

"I am relocating her to a safer location then the manor tonight. I sent her to pack what she needs the most from the manor then will be moving her." Severus answered. "Miss Weasley I would like to add two more charms to your bracelet if you don't mind."

"Sure." Ginny held her wrist out to Snape who cast a spell on a cauldron and on a rose. "So where will those two take me?"

"The cauldron will just alert me if Lucius is anywhere near by to you while you wear the bracelet and the rose will take you to your home."

"Thank you, sir." Ginny laid her head down upon Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I will send word to you later Draco about your mum." Snape took his leave.

Ginny was worn out from the drama of that day. She ended up falling asleep laying on Draco's shoulder. He refused to wake her for anything and just let her rest. His thoughts were full of his fears for Ginny's safety while they would be apart. He was also a little worried about his mum, but he also knew she could take care of herself. She'd been doing so for 20 years with Lucius.

"I will always protect you my love." Draco whispered as Ginny began to stir. "Lucius will never lay a hand on you."

Ginny smiled sleepily and just snuggled herself into Draco's lap. "I feel safe here with you. I wish I could keep you with me always."

"Someday my dear."

"Did we miss dinner?"

"No it's not for another hour. You can still rest if you want." Draco answered as he checked his watch.

"Alright." Ginny mumbled as she fell back to sleep once more.

Ginny refused to leave Draco's quarters besides to eat and attend the last few classes before break began. She wanted to soak up as much time as she could with him before they had to be apart for Christmas break. Draco didn't object to spending time with Ginny so much. It was nice to spend time with her without interruptions. After the incident in Hogsmeade, Harry and Hermione were more accepting of Ginny being with Draco while at the castle. They still were a little hesitant about them being together but with their own issues to focus on they left the two alone.

"I don't want to you to go home tomorrow. I'm going to be worrying about you so much." Draco whispered as they snuggled in his bed the night before break began.

"I promise to write you multiple times a day. I'm going to miss you so much." Ginny laid her head on his chest, just listening to his heartbeat.

"Promise me that you'll keep your bracelet on you at all times. Don't even take it off to shower while you're gone." Draco begged her softly.

"I have no intention to ever take it off."

"Good." Draco yawned slightly as he pulled her tighter to his chest.

The next morning neither of them woke to the alarm so Ginny was still asleep in Draco's arms when it was time to head to breakfast. They were rudely woken up by the sounds of an annoyed scream at the door. Pansy had come into Draco's quarters, which he'd forgotten to ward before bed, and found the two of them asleep in bed together. Draco quickly grabbed his wand and cast first a stunning charm and then a memory spell on her. He was still regretfully betrothed due to his mum suddenly needing to go into hiding. Snape was apparently working on getting the betrothal ended for Draco.

"I guess it's time for me to go. Don't forget me over the break." Ginny gave him a quick kiss before using the charm on her bracelet to return to her dorm.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Christmas break was peaceful and quiet. Ginny wrote letters to Draco at least three times a day. Most were just short little notes telling him that she was okay and that she missed him. Draco replied to every letter she sent him with the same information. Since he was at the castle Ginny wasn't too worried about his safety, but she still liked getting the little notes from him saying he was safe. On Christmas eve, before going to bed Ginny wrote Draco a long letter and sent it off with Pig.

Draco was pleasantly surprised when he was getting ready to climb into bed when he suddenly found a tiny owl banging at his door. He took the letter from the exhausted bird and put him into an empty cage he had in his room to rest. Once the owl had some water and food, Draco climbed into his bed to read the latest note from his love.

 _My dearest Draco,_

 _I am missing you more tonight then I have any other night before. Christmas is a time to be with those whom you love, and I wish so much that we could be together for Christmas. It feels wrong for us to be apart on this holiday. If I didn't think it would upset my parents and siblings, I would just use my bracelet to leave my home and come to be with you. It has been a nightly struggle to not just use the charm to be with you every night._

 _Do you miss having me there when you sleep because I sure miss the feel of your arms around my body at night. I feel so cold and alone now when I sleep without you. I've turned to sleeping every night snuggled up with a pillow I stole from your bed just because it smells of you. I'm sorry for taking something from your room without asking._

 _I hope that you have a good Christmas at the castle. I am counting down the days until I can see you again._

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

Draco smiled as he looked over at the other side of the bed where he had noticed the pillow missing from when break started. He had figured that Ginny had taken one of the pillows just the same as he had taken one of her sweaters before she'd gone. It was right beside his pillow on the bed so that he could sleep with the slight hint of Ginny near him every night. Taking out a bit of parchment, a quill and a small box from his drawer of his nightstand he penned a response to Ginny that he planned to send with one of the school owls later.

 _My sweet Ginny,_

 _I am missing you so much as well. I wish we could spend our Christmas together. After this I plan not to spend another holiday without you. It feels so empty with you not here in my bed beside me as I sleep. I noticed the missing pillow, but I didn't care. I took one of your sweaters to sleep with every night. The hint of your scent remains but it is starting to fade the longer I spend snuggled up in bed with it._

 _I too am counting down the days until we see one another again. This has been the longest Christmas break that I have every experienced in my life. I have had to fight my urge to just leave the castle and come find you at the Burrow to steal you away back here to me. I doubt that your parents would be too happy with me if I came and stole you away. I really want them to like me or at least accept me._

 _I have sent a small gift for you to have this Christmas. I really hope you like it. Try to enjoy your Christmas with your family. We will be together again soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Draco_

 _p.s._

 _I will send the tiny owl back once he has recovered._

Once the letter was finished he secured the small box to the letter and snuck up to the owlery. He found one of the school owls that was awake and secured his package and letter to it before sending it off. Sneaking back to his quarters he took a different way to get there then he'd gone. He knew that the staff did patrols, so he had to avoid them. It took him twice as long to make it back to his quarters then it had taken him to leave them. It was just past midnight when he finally made it to his quarters to find someone sitting on his couch.

"Surprise." Ginny said quietly before she was lifted into Draco's strong arms. "Happy Christmas."

"This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here my love?" Draco asked as he kissed her.

"I couldn't afford to buy you anything for Christmas so I decided getting to spend even a little time together would be my gift for you."

"Ever second we have together is a gift."

"Oh how I've missed you Draco."

"I know my love. I just finished replying to your letter and sent it off to the Burrow with my gift to you." Draco sat down on his bed with Ginny in his arms.

"Well I will be sure to open your gift the minute it arrives. I can only stay for a few hours, but I want to spend every moment I can with you."

Ginny and Draco spent the next three hours kissing and snuggled up on Draco's bed. Neither of them wanted to part but they knew they had to if they wanted to still be able to see each other once break was over. Draco worried that if they got caught that Snape would remove the charms from Ginny's bracelet and they wouldn't be able to spend time together anymore. Ginny reluctantly grabbed the rose charm on her bracelet and returned to the Burrow. She wasn't ready to leave but she knew that if she wasn't in her bed sleeping when her mum got up around 4 to start cooking for Christmas she'd be in a lot of trouble.

When Ginny was climbing back into her bed she found a letter and small package sitting on her pillow. She quickly opened the letter and read it before opening the box. Inside she found a necklace that had a ruby encrusted heart with an emerald center. She quickly put the necklace on and the moment it fell upon her heart she felt a sudden warmth and pulse through it. Checking the box to see if there was any explanation to the necklace she noticed a tiny note at the bottom.

 _This necklace is connected to a pendant that I wear. Both will feel the heartbeat of the other person._

 _Draco_

Ginny smiled and placed her hand over the pendant, just enjoying the feel of Draco's heartbeat beneath her hand. She knew that Draco was able to feel the very same of hers and finally felt a closer connection to him even with them being so far apart. She was happy to finally have something to connect her to Draco while they were forced to be apart. He just seemed to know exactly what to give her. She fell asleep still holding the pendant in her hand, soothed by Draco's heartbeat.

The rest of the break flew by for Ginny after Christmas. Whenever she started to miss Draco too much she just held the pendant in her hand. Most nights she slept with the pendant in her hand, so she could feel Draco's heartbeat. It was such a calming feeling for her. Also, Hermione, Ron and Harry had all gone to Hermione's house for the reminder of the break. It was just her alone at the Burrow with her mum. When she wasn't sleeping, she spent her time working on homework or writing letters to Draco.

Late on New Year's Eve however all the calm came to an end. Ginny was just getting settled to go to sleep when she heard the front door of the burrow burst open. Her mum let out a scream that was silenced quickly. Ginny got up to look out the door, down the stairs and saw a flash of platinum blonde hair go towards the kitchen at the foot of the stairs. She went to grab her bracelet when she noticed that the cauldron was glowing bright red. She only stared at it for a moment before she grabbed onto the Dragon charm.

"He's at the Burrow." Ginny said the moment she landed into Draco's quarters. "My parents are in danger."

"Snape just left to there right before you showed up. Everything will be okay." Draco quickly pulled Ginny into his arms since he could feel her heart racing through the necklace.

"I'm so scared Draco. He attacked my mum. I have no clue if she's alright." Ginny began to cry as the fear began to surface.

"Snape is there. He'll make sure that everyone is safe."

"I thought he said there was extra wards added to the Burrow. Why didn't they keep your father out?"

"I don't know my love. I don't know. All I know is that wild hippogryph couldn't make me let you go back to your home until Lucius is gone forever." Draco kissed her gently. "I promise that you're safe with me. I won't let him near you."

Ginny took a deep breath and tried to stop her body from shaking. "I never want to be away from you again."

They stayed in each other's arms until Snape returned to tell that what had happened. Molly had only been stunned so she had been totally fine when Snape had arrived at the Burrow. Arthur had heard his wife scream so he was prepared for danger when Lucius came into the kitchen. Both got off a few spells against each other before Snape had arrived. Lucius still ended up escaping even with Arthur and Snape sending stunner spells at him. When everything settled down from the dramatic fight, Snape told them he was moving Ginny to the safety of the castle.

Ginny spent the last two days of break in Draco's quarters. She only ever let him away from her sight when either of them had to use the bathroom. However, she would sit directly outside the door until Draco came back out. Even at night Ginny worried that Draco might disappear if she closed her eyes or let him go. She always ended up falling asleep laying half across his chest, so she'd wake if he moved.

Once the rest of the students returned to the castle, Ginny was forced to leave Draco's side. Her necklace became her lifeline that proved to her that he was still safe. She still spent every night and patrol glued to his side, refusing to let him go. After all the close calls of Lucius trying to get her she was terrified that Lucius would figure them out and go after Draco to get her. Draco did his best to attempt to calm her nerves but nothing he said would calm her fully.

January quickly flew into February. Two days before Valentine's Day, Draco received an owl from his mum with some of the greatest news he had ever heard. He quickly pulled out a quill to write a note to Ginny asking her to meet him outside the Room of Requirements before lunch that day. He had to tell her what his mum had told him, and he didn't think he could contain himself until their patrol that evening.

Ginny received the note from Draco just as breakfast was ending. She looked around the hall to find him and gave him a quick nod to say she would meet him before lunch. Once he smiled broadly at her she left to go to her classes. Her attention wasn't there that morning in classes so yet again she missed out on basically everything her professors taught that day. She was more focused on the clock than anything else, so she was the first one out the door.

"Where are you running off to Ginny?" Colin asked her as he tried to catch up.

"I have to go somewhere. Tell Hermione 'I had to talk to him.' She'll understand what it means." Ginny called back as she ran down the hall and to the room of requirements.

"Gods. Today has taken forever." Draco said as he pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her deeply. "My mum wrote me a letter. She did it. The betrothal is ended. I'm free. We're free."

"Seriously? Does this mean we can stop hiding and sneaking around?" Ginny grinned as Draco just nodded.

"No more hiding. No more sneaking. We can walk through the halls together if we want to now and I'm allowed to kiss you whenever I want to as well." Draco punctuated his point by kissing her once more. "I want to take you on a real date this weekend. On Valentine's Day."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Ginny got a worried look on her face. She was still scared to leave the castle.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight for even a second in the village and I'll keep you safe. I promise."

"Alright. I trust you. Where we going to go?"

"Somewhere nicer then the three broomsticks but not as fancy as the restaurant my mum was going to take us to. You'd be fine in a skirt and blouse or a dress."

"I've got the perfect outfit." Ginny smiled as she began to mentally plan her look for their date.

"I had Dobby pack us a little picnic to share. I hope you don't mind. I'm just not ready to be apart from you yet."

Ginny and Draco enjoyed their picnic lunch before snuggling up together until it was time for classes again. Draco slowly walked Ginny to her class, never once letting go of her hand. He gave her a kiss before letting her go into her class.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Valentine's Day morning, Ginny once again woke supper early. She had spent the night yet again in Draco's quarters but was going to leave to get ready up in the tower. She gently woke him up to tell him she was leaving to get ready for their date. He tried to convince her to stay longer but she insisted she had to get ready in the tower.

It took her two hours to get ready and dressed. She was ready before the rest of her dorm mates even woke up. It was barely after 6:30 in the morning but she knew that Hermione at least would be awake so she made her up way up to her dorm. Hermione was just heading down to the common room when Ginny came up the stairs.

"Don't you look nice this morning. Got a hot date?" Hermione asked jokingly.

"Yes I do. I'm meeting him outside the great hall after breakfast and we're going to spend the day together in the village." Ginny smiled yet again about the fact they could finally stop hiding their relationship.

"Do you really think it's such a good idea to go to the village today after what happened last time and on New Year's Eve?"

"We'll be together so I'll be safe."

"Please be careful Ginny. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will be careful 'Mione." Ginny gave her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze before making her way down to the great hall for breakfast.

"You're up early my dear." Draco greeted her near the top of the stairs to the dungeons.

Ginny just laughed as Draco gently pulled her into his arms. "You know I've been up for three hours already. Did you get anymore sleep after I left?"

"Nope. I couldn't sleep without you beside me. Decided to just knock out a bunch of my homework and took a shower to pass the time." Draco leaned down slightly to kiss her. "I wish you would have stayed longer."

"I had to make myself all pretty for our date."

"You are always beautiful my love." Draco caressed the side of her cheek before kissing her once more. "Now let's go eat our breakfast so we can spend the whole day together."

"Yes." Ginny and Draco walked into the great hall hand in hand.

Most of the school was still in their dorms but they still went to their separate house tables. They did sit down so that they could see each other while they ate. Ginny did her best not to rush through eating because she didn't want to be hungry down in the village. Draco as well kept trying not to rush. They both finished eating as the great hall began to fill up. When they both reached the doors, Draco took Ginny's hand in his after kissing it sweetly.

"You ready to head to the village now my love?" Draco asked softly.

"So ready." Ginny smiled up at him as they walked together holding hands.

They were the first students to reach the village and didn't see another student for nearly an hour. It was so nice to finally get to walk around publicly with Draco. Ginny couldn't stop grinning the whole day. Her smile didn't fade until just before lunch when Pansy showed up.

"What on earth do you think you're doing with my man?" Pansy yelled as she saw Ginny beginning to lean in to kiss Draco.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend." Ginny snapped back.

"He's mine. His parents promised him to me. We're getting married after we graduate."

Draco laughed as he smirked at Pansy. "That's done with Pansy. There was a non-embarrassment clause in the contract that was broken the moment my father was arrested for being in cahoots with the Dark Lord. Our betrothal ended at the end of last year and my mum just got your parents to sign the agreement that the contract is null void. I'm not going to ever marry you and I never was going to. I hate you Pansy and I always have. My mum has been trying to find the out from that stupid contract that my asshole father made with your idiot parents."

"No. My parents would never agree to end my betrothal to you." Pansy began to cry. "We're meant to be together. You're lying to me."

"Go contact your parents. They'll tell you the very same thing. Now get away from me and my girlfriend." Draco placed his arm around Ginny and kissed her soundly until he heard Pansy storm off down the road. "I'm sorry about her."

"It's fine Draco. She needed to know the truth though you maybe could have been a little nicer." Ginny gently shoved him in the shoulder.

"Well I'm sorry for being so mean but I did mean everything I told her. I had never liked her and my mum has been trying since I was 12 to find an out for me. My mom wasn't part of the betrothal contract to begin with and wouldn't have agreed to it when I was just a baby. Her marriage to Lucius was arranged when she was 4 years old and she hated it. She doesn't agree with forced marriages." Draco explained as he began to lead Ginny to the restaurant for their lunch.

Lunch was peaceful after Pansy had left. Most students didn't come to this restaurant, so they were able to enjoy their meal without interruption. Once they had fully enjoyed their meal they spent the rest of the afternoon together just walking around the village. Before it was time to head back to the castle they decided to stop into the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. There was a lot more students at the pub then they'd came across throughout the village. The cold weather had drawn most to stay inside during that visit.

Ginny began to spend more of her free time around the castle with Draco. They'd work together in the library on homework, go to the potions classroom to do extra potions and just take walks through the dwindling snow around the grounds. Their nights remained the same as always with Ginny using her charm to go to Draco's quarters after telling her friends goodnight. Patrol nights Ginny would do her patrol then sneak into Draco's quarters with him. That was the only time they ever snuck around or hid their relationship from anyone.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

February turned into March. Hermione was finally starting to show even in her robes. She was able use concealment charms to hide her bump but she did struggle to hide the odd way she had to slightly waddle. The baby had dropped quite a bit after Valentine's day. The three of them had decided to keep if they were having a boy or a girl as a surprise. Hermione was planning to deliver in a muggle hospital near where her parents lived. None of them were ready to reveal the existence of the baby to the wizarding world.

It was a daily struggle for Hermione to make it through her classes. She had begun to have contractions nearly every day. Even though she wasn't going to deliver at the castle she still went to see Poppy almost daily. Her contractions were inconsistent but her body was progressing. Her baby was in the perfect position for delivery and her cervix was starting to dilate.

When Hermione went to see Poppy after classes on the 3rd the healer told her that she was already 4.5cm dilated. Most likely she would deliver in the next few days. Hermione was excited yet scared that soon she'd be having her baby. Immediately after leaving the hospital wing, she went to the owlery to send a note to her parents that she should be having the baby any day.

It was just before 11 pm and nearly time for her to do her patrols with Neville. Hermione was just getting out of her bed to head down to meet Neville when she felt a sudden pop and a gush of water. Not knowing what else to do she vanished the puddle at her feet and found herself clean pants. She was just heading down the stairs when a really big contraction hit her and she fell to the step until it passed. She carefully made her way down the stairs and found Harry and Ron sitting with Neville.

"I'm sorry Neville but I suddenly am not feeling well at all. I'm going to the hospital wing. Harry, Ron could you help me down there? My stomach is really hurting." Hermione told them quickly before having to fight back the urge to scream out as another contraction hit.

"Feel better Hermione." Neville called out as Ron and Harry rushed Hermione to the hospital wing.

"Poppy!" Harry and Ron both screamed out as they burst into the hospital wing.

"What is it dears?" Poppy came out of her office then saw Hermione's face. "Put her down back here. When did they start like this dear?"

"About 10 minutes ago I was getting off my bed to do my patrols when I felt a pop and had a gush of water. I changed and cleaned up then made my way to tell Harry and Ron when the first contraction hit. I nearly fell down the stairs from the sudden pain." Hermione answered once the contraction ended.

"So you are in labor and it seems to be coming along quickly. You need to get to the hospital. I had a portkey made that will take the three of you to the hospital you said you wanted to deliver at. I suggest that you contact your parents after you arrive so that they know what is going on." Poppy handed them a portkey and then pressed a button to activate it.

Hermione's parents had arrived at the hospital an hour after she had arrived. Hermione had begged the doctor and nurses to allow her mum to stay along with Harry and Ron. Usually they had a rule of only two people allowed to stay with a delivering mother. Harry believed that they only agreed due to Hermione being only 17.

It was almost 2 in the morning when Hermine gave birth to her daughter. She was born with red hair and hazel blue eyes just like Ron. Her hair was short and minimal but still had a hint of a curl to it. Besides her hair she looked like a mini Hermione. All three of them were already in love with her.

"So miss Granger have you decide on a name for the birth certificate?" The nurse asked as she finished checking Hermione for discharge.

"Yes we did. It said on the paternity form that it needed a witness so we didn't sign that one yet." Hermione replied as Ron handed her the filled out forms.

"Well then I will be the witness while you both sign the forms." Hermione and Ron signed the needed forms then the nurse smiled. "What an interesting name, Jezebel Mae. Well you are free to leave now."

Hermione, Ron and Harry spent a week at Hermione's parents' house before the boys returned to the castle. Hermione was staying for another week or two recovering. She also really wanted to be able to breastfeed her daughter so she needed to establish a good supply and a stockpile of extra pumped milk. She planned to continue to pump and send milk back for her daughter until the school year ended.

"Promise me that you will give her my milk. As long as I can make it for her I'd like her to get it." Hermione begged as she rocked Jezebel to sleep before she had to leave back to the castle.

"Hermione we will take very good care of her. You're only going to be gone for a few days then you can be with her again." Her father told her soothingly.

"I can't leave her. She's still so tiny." Hermione began to cry.

"Oh dear it's going to be alright. I will take pictures of her daily and send them to you. As well as writing you letters. We promise to do everything as you wish us to do. She's your daughter. Now you need to get back to school. You've already missed two weeks." Hermione's mum insisted as she carefully took Jezebel and laid her into the bassinet.

"Mommy loves you so much Jeze. I'll be back in three days." Hermione kissed her daughter one last time before she took a portkey back to the castle.

"Welcome back to the castle Miss Granger." Dumbledore greeted her kindly. "Mr. Potter should be up here soon. Are you still set on your original plan to just spend weekends at home?"

"I miss her already but it's for the best. " Hermione sniffed back a few tears.

"Well if you change your mind I will accommodate you here at the castle."

"Thank you, sir."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"So?" Ginny asked when she saw Hermione before going to bed.

"March 4th, a girl named Jezebel Mae but you aren't allowed to tell anyone yet. She's with my parents." Hermione answered as she pulled a picture out of her pocket. Jezebel was wearing a hat so her red hair was nearly hidden.

"She looks just like you 'Mione." Ginny smiled at her best friend. She noticed the slight hint of red hair sticking out from the edge of the hat but chose not to mention it.

"She has her father's eyes."

"I can't wait to meet her." Ginny got to her feet. "I'll see you in the morning."

"What took you so long my sweet?" Draco asked in greeting as Ginny climbed into his bed.

"Hermione came back tonight. I had to talk to her before I could head towards my dorm." Ginny answered with a yawn.

"Get some sleep my love." Draco placed his arm around her and she was out.

Ginny began to worry the longer it was without a single sighting or word of Lucius. It was New Year's Eve the last time he had tried anything. His lack of action was starting to worry Draco as well. He knew that his father had to be planning something big with him being so quiet.

Draco tried to keep his fears to himself. He only confided in Snape about his fears. Since everything had been so quiet lately his mum had insisted on being allowed to return to the manor and had sent Snape back to the castle full time. She was more worried about the safety of her son and Ginny then herself.

"It's been 4 months since Lucius has tried anything or had been seen anywhere. I'm really worried Snape." Draco confided in his godfather over tea at the middle of May.

"I know Draco. It worries me as well. However, you need to just focus on your studies. End of year exams are coming up soon. I will take care of the worry with the order and we'll take care of Lucius." Snape tried to assure his godson.

"I can't help but worry. He's already gone after Ginny twice and actually got her brother once."

"I know but you have to try. We have lots of people working to keep you all safe. Now you should head down to the library to get your homework finished and I have a feeling that Miss Weasley will be waiting for you."

Draco sighed. "I'll try. Bye Snape. Tell mum I miss her next time you see her."

"What's wrong Draco?" Ginny asked as she meet him outside the library.

"Nothing my love. " Draco tried to smile but he just couldn't. "Let's not worry about homework today and just go relax. It is Friday so we have two more days to get everything finished."

"Alright Draco but you are going to tell me what's got you so upset." Ginny took his hand in hers and started to lead him down towards the dungeons. She only made it as far as the entrance to the Slytherin dorms however before she had to stop. "I don't know how to get in."

Draco smirked and placed his free hand on the wall before him. He tapped out a quick pattern then whispered. "Sanctimonia" The wall disappeared, and they were able to go into the Slytherin common room. "You think you can remember all of that?"

"Probably. You may have to show me that pattern a few times. But we can do that later." Ginny placed her arms around Draco's neck before kissing him.

"Alright my love." Draco lead Ginny into is quarters without releasing her.

The rest of the day was spent in Draco's quarters in each other's arms kissing. Draco was trying to stall telling Ginny about his fears and worries. He really didn't want to burden her with his fears. His stalling however only lasted until it was nearly time for dinner.

"As much as I enjoyed the attempt to stall me I do want to know what's bothering you so much. Did Lucius do something again?" Ginny asked his softly.

"No and that's the issue. He's too quiet and that scares me. I just know he's going to try something big and I have a bad feeling he's going to do it soon." Draco began to mindlessly run his fingers through Ginny's hair as he spoke.

"I'm worried about the very same thing. After his repeated attempts previously, I expected him to try to get me or the others again before now." Ginny began to shudder slightly as she thought again about the last time she had seen Lucius.

"You're safe with me. He can't get you when we're together." Draco continued to stroke Ginny's hair until she had stopped shaking and calmed down again. "Let's just have dinner down here tonight. I don't want to be separated for even a minute from you right now."

"Me either." Ginny snuggled into Draco's arms as he called out for Dobby.

After dinner Draco and Ginny just snuggled on the couch together just watching a fire burn. They were both perfectly content to just spend their time together in silence. It was a peaceful evening and even though nothing had been done to end their worries they were calmer from talking about it. They both were just starting to doze off when Ginny suddenly spoke.

"When is your birthday Draco?"

"June 5th." Draco answered. "When is yours?"

"It was January 5th."

"You mean that I missed your birthday?" Ginny nodded sheepishly. "Well I guess that we will have to go to the village tomorrow, so I can make up for this mistake."

"That's fine. I need to find something for you as well. Your 17th birthday is a big deal." Ginny told him with a mumbled yawn as she drifted off to sleep. Draco carefully lifted her and carried her to bed where he sat watching her sleep before drifting off to sleep himself.

Ginny and Draco went down to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students from the castle. Most of the day was calm and peaceful. They had lunch and drinks at the Three Broomsticks before they decided to go their separate ways to do a little shopping. Ginny was a little scared to be apart from Draco but since she still had her bracelet she felt safe enough. Draco only had his panic button on him, but he also doubted that his father would try to harm him.

Ginny had just finished her shopping and was heading down a back road towards the Three Broomsticks. She was almost to the main road when she felt her bracelet begin to glow. Before she could even grab a single charm she felt her bracelet ripped from her wrist. Turning around she dropped her bag in shock as Lucius Malfoy came up to her.

"I figured you out. Nothing is going to stop me this time." Lucius gave an evil laugh before he grabbed Ginny by the arm and apparated away leaving the bracelet and her bag in the middle of the road.

Draco was standing outside the pub when he suddenly saw Snape appear at the end of the nearest road. His godfather had a horrible look on his face and Draco went running towards him. As he got close he saw what was in Snape's hands. Snape had Ginny's broken bracelet in one hand and Ginny's bag in the other. Draco fell to the ground at Snape's feet, overcome with fear and sorrow.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Ginny woke up in a darkened room. Lucius had cursed her after they had landed from apparating. She had no idea where she was or how long she had been out for. All she knew is that she was in a room with a bed but no windows. When she went to try and stand however she also realized that she was chained to the bed by her feet.

"Don't try to fight dear. It will only cause the chains to grow tighter." A sweet voice said from the corner.

"Where am I?" Ginny asked the familiar voice.

"Malfoy Manor." The woman answered as she moved into the only bit of light in the room. "Lucius brought you here a few hours ago. I've been trying to figure out how to release you since he took away my wand."

"Are you okay Mrs. Malfoy? Has he hurt you at all?" Ginny asked in concern. She had liked Draco's mum the few times she had met her before.

"Don't worry about me dear. You and Draco are the important ones right now."

"Did he get Draco too?"

"No Draco is still safe and I promise to do my best to keep you safe as well dear." Narcissa smiled reassuringly at Ginny. "Lucius relies fully on magic so there has to be some way to break you free in a muggle way. Oh, he's coming back. Pretend to be asleep. I'll be right in the corner watching over you."

Narcissa had just returned to the corner when a door Ginny hadn't noticed before opened and Lucius came strolling in. Ginny quickly squeezed her eyes shut so Lucius wouldn't see she was awake. She hoped that he would leave her alone if he thought she was still out. Sadly, she wasn't lucky like that because she felt the chains on her legs suddenly tighten and another set suddenly pin her arms to the top of the bed. She let out a frightened gasp as she felt Lucius' hand touch the side of her face.

"I guess I can see why my son would choose you over Pansy. Besides your freckles you are fairly attractive. Too bad your family are such a shame to the title of pure blood." Lucius drawled slowly. Ginny tensed as Lucius' hand slid down her body as he spoke. "Let's see what you are hiding under those clothes."

"Take your hand off her Lucius. I'm not going to allow you to harm her." Narcissa warned as she moved towards him. She had found a broken piece of the stone wall on the floor and had that in her hand behind her back.

"If our son thinks he's going to defile our pureblood lines with this stupid traitor he's mistaken. I'm going to make her pay for even attempting to do such." Lucius turned away from his wife and pulled on the front of Ginny's blouse causing the buttons to break and it to fall open.

"Close your eyes Ginny." Narcissa yelled in warning before she slammed the stone into the back of Lucius' head. Blood flew into her face and towards Ginny as Lucius fell to the floor. Narcissa slammed the stone into his skull two more times before he finally stopped breathing and was just lying in a puddle of his own blood.

"Don't open your eyes until I tell you to." Narcissa begged as she found Lucius's wand and unchained Ginny before lifting the frightened girl into her arms and escaping their prison. She carefully placed Ginny onto a couch before finally allowing the girl to open her eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Ginny gasped as she saw all the blood on Narcissa's body.

"It's all Lucius' blood dear. I must inform the authorities that he's dead." Narcissa went to the fireplace and called the ministry. Aurors arrived quickly to arrest Narcissa, take Ginny to St. Mungo's and to remove Lucius's body.

Ginny was at the hospital for barely ten minutes before Draco came bursting into her room. His face was stained in tears. He began to cry again when he hugged Ginny. This time he was crying from the joy of her being safe instead of his fear.

"He's dead. We're safe." Ginny whispered as Draco kept hugging her.

"Did he hurt you?" Draco asked as he began to pull himself back together.

"I think he was going to but the moment he ripped my shirt your mum did something to stop him. There was a lot of blood. She told me to close my eyes and keep them closed."

"My mum was there? Where is she now?"

"The aurors arrested her before bringing me here. She killed him to save me." Ginny began to cry as the previous adrenaline began to fade and the truth of what had happened began to hit her.

"How?" Ginny just shook her head in response. She had a feeling that she knew what Narcissa had done but she wasn't sure. The whole time she had been too scared to dare open her eyes. Every moment she was scared that Narcissa was about to fail to save them both.

Two hours after Draco had arrived at the hospital, Snape arrived. He had gone to the manor and the ministry to find out what had happened with Narcissa. He saw all the blood that was still there from where Lucius had been killed. The ministry didn't tell him much besides that Narcissa had admitted to killing Lucius and that she was on her way to prison to await trial. They wouldn't allow him to know which prison so he gave up on finding anything out until later.

"Did you see my mum?" Draco asked as Snape came into Ginny's room.

"No I didn't. She's already been taken to prison to await a trial and she had admitted to killing Lucius." Snape answered.

"When do I get to leave?" Ginny asked sleepily from the bed.

"In the morning. You've been through a traumatic event so the healers want to keep you overnight."

"Do my parents know that I'm here?"

"Dumbledore waited to inform them until Draco had a chance to be with you. They'll probably show up here soon." Just as Snape finished speaking Molly and Arthur came into the room.

"Oh my baby. Are you hurt? Did he touch you?" Molly began to fuss over her daughter.

"He chained me to a bed and he ripped my shirt. Mrs. Malfoy stopped him before he could really do anything to me. He had taken her wand away before he locked her into the same room as me." Ginny answered, seeing a crazed look pass over Draco's face.

"If he was still alive I would kill him myself." Draco growled causing Molly to look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked in concern.

"My mum killed Lucius to save Ginny. He's always been a sociopath and if my mum wasn't there to stop him he would have tortured and raped Ginny." Draco growled out. "He realized Ginny and I are together and was going to hurt her to punish me." Draco pulled a parchment from his pocket that held a note from his father. Molly and Arthur gasped in shock as they read the short note.

 _I hope you enjoyed your fun with the blood traitor. I certainly will enjoy teaching her a lesson for taking you down this wrong path. I doubt you'll really want her once I am done with her._

Ginny began to shudder again as she thought of what could have happened if Narcissa hadn't been there. She reached for Draco who basically slid into the bed beside her and just held her. Slowly he began to stroke her hair soothingly. Molly smiled to herself as she saw just how kind hearted this boy really was. She hadn't expected the son of Lucius Malfoy to be even slightly kind. Ginny drifted off to sleep while Draco continued to stroke her hair and hold her in his arms.

The rest of the night Draco remained laying in Ginny's bed holding her. He only moved slightly when healers came in to check on her condition. Molly and Arthur stayed at the hospital the entire night as well, just watching their daughter sleep. No one spoke that entire night, just watched Ginny or slept. In the morning Ginny was released back to the castle. Her parents wanted to take her home, but she insisted on going back to the castle with Draco.

Narcissa's trial was set for May 29th which was a week away. Draco was going to leave the castle to attend the trial and support his mother. Ginny spent every moment not in classes with Draco since she couldn't go with him once he left. They were both soaking up as much time together as they could. Even Harry, Ron and Hermione no longer objected to Ginny spending all her time with Draco. It was nice after all the previous drama to have a week of mostly calm. The only chaos came from Draco packing his trunk for the summer since he didn't think he'd be able to return to the castle after the trial.

"I never got to give you my birthday present." Draco told Ginny as they snuggled on his couch two days before he planned to leave the castle.

"I dropped everything that day. He broke my bracelet even." Ginny frowned slightly since she had really loved that bracelet.

"I'm sorry my love. Lucius destroyed the bracelet badly. Snape wasn't able to fix it." Draco kissed her softly. "I'll get you a new one."

"Did Snape find my bag?"

"Yeah. It's on my dresser. I meant to give it back to you a few days ago but I forgot."

"It's fine. I'm just glad I'll be able to give you your birthday present." Ginny smiled at him. "So you said you had a birthday present to give me."

"Stay right here my love." Draco got up and went into his bedroom to pull out the small box. "Here you are my love. I hope you like it."

Ginny carefully opened the box to find a stunning jeweled bracelet inside it. "Oh Draco its stunning."

"I had originally planned to put the charms onto this bracelet for you but now you'll have to wait a little while for me to get you new ones."

"The charms were special to me only because they were from you. I felt so bad that I lost them. I will treasure this forever." Ginny kissed him soundly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

The night before Draco was set to leave the castle Ginny was in the potions classroom brewing a potion. Ever since Lucius had captured her she'd been thinking more and more about losing her virginity. She knew that her and Draco were meant to be together and that she was ready to be with him completely. Her only issue was that she didn't want to end up like Hermione and pregnant in school. She decided that she was going to brew a contraceptive potion to take.

The normal textbooks she had didn't have the recipe she needed so she had snuck into the restricted section to find the directions she needed. She found a book that had multiple fertility related potions in it. She had opened it to the contraceptive potion then had to hastily hide. Madam Pince walked by the area that Ginny was hiding without seeing her. Once the librarian was out of sight Ginny quickly wrote down the ingredients and instructions on the open page before sneaking down to the potions room to brew it. She drank it while it was still warm since it was nearly time for dinner.

All through dinner that night she was antsy. She wanted to be with Draco so badly that it nearly hurt. It seems that as soon as she finished drinking the potion that she had a strong urge to be with Draco in his bed. What Ginny failed to read was that the potion she had ended up coping wasn't the contraceptive potion but a potion to increase a person's sex drive and desire. The page had turned when she'd hid and she hadn't noticed the title for the potion in her haste.

The moment that Ginny made it to Draco's quarters she decided to slip out of her school robes and into one of the outfits that Hermione had given her at the start of the school year. When Draco arrived he found Ginny siting on the couch wearing a low cut top and a short skirt. He had never seen her dressed this way before and was taken slightly off guard. He barely shut the door behind himself before he found Ginny kissing him like she had never kissed him before.

"I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you completely. I want to give you what that asshole intended to steal from me." Ginny whispered against his lips as she led him towards the bedroom.

"Are you sure about this Ginny?" Draco asked as Ginny began to remove his shirt.

"Very sure." Ginny began to unbutton her own top but Draco stopped her and finished unbuttoning her shirt himself.

The rest of that night was spent slowly exploring every inch of each other's bodies. Multiple times that night they made love. They both knew that this was going to be their last night together for months and wanted to use every moment that they could together. It was completely magical and neither one wanted morning to come or their time to end. Just around 6 in the morning Ginny fell asleep in Draco's arms. For a little over an hour Draco watched her sleep before he carefully dressed Ginny and himself before carrying his sleeping love through the castle to Gryffindor tower. He knew the password so he was able to get into the common room and gently laid her on the couch.

"Good bye my love. I promise to write you as often as I can." Draco whispered into her sleeping ear before slipping back out of the tower.

Narcissa's trial lasted two weeks before she was sentenced to life in prison for murder. Narcissa had refused to mention anything that Lucius had done to Ginny that had caused her to kill Lucius. She knew that her trial would be all over the Prophet and she didn't want anything to be released regarding Ginny. Narcissa would rather spend the rest of her life behind bars then ever do anything to hurt her son or Ginny. She knew that Draco would understand why she did it in the end even if he was upset at first.

Draco spent the last weeks of the school year trying to clean up the manor. He didn't want to be there but he knew that his mum had left behind lots of heirlooms and other important items. Draco collected up everything that held a real value to him and locked them away in one of the family vaults in Gringotts. A few items he left in a safe in his mother's room that he would come back for after asking permission from his mum to keep them.

Once he was satisfied that he had everything he wanted from the manor, he took his stuff to one of the properties he knew that Snape owned. That summer he planned to stay out of the main of the wizarding world and try to recover from losing both his parents. Once Narcissa served three months and proved herself, he'd be allowed to visit her in prison. Draco was glad that Lucius was gone forever now but he really hated that his mum had to be taken away from him. He hopped that eventually he could convince his mum to provide the whole truth of why she killed Lucius so that she could be released.

The last month of the school year was hard for Ginny. She was barely sleeping and was always lonely. Yes, she still had friends and she did spend time with them, it just wasn't the same. It was as if a part of her was missing with Draco gone. Her only happiness seemed to come when her daily owl from Draco arrived.

On Draco's birthday she was really upset that she couldn't celebrate his 17th birthday with him. Ginny was even more upset because she realized that she never gave him his present. She remembered halfway through the day that it was still in her bag that she'd left in Draco's quarters. Sneaking into the Slytherin dorms was easy for Ginny now so she made it to Draco's quarters without issue. She found her bag still sitting on Draco's dresser.

Being back in Draco's quarters overwhelmed her slightly. The whole place was so infused with Draco and it made her miss him even more than before. Ginny ended up curled up on Draco's bed, snuggled to his pillow, crying. The longer Draco was gone the more emotional Ginny was becoming. She didn't know why it was so hard for her to deal with Draco's absence. Once she finally controlled her emotions, she grabbed a few items that Draco had left behind, her bag and a pillow before making her way first to her dorm and then to the owlery.

After that night, Ginny began to sleep a little better. Snuggled every night with items that belonged to Draco seemed to help. She was now at least sleeping for three to four hours each night instead of barely an hour. Hermione, Ron and Harry were too busy to notice how much Ginny was struggling. They were also gone from Friday afternoon until Monday morning every weekend. Ginny herself barely realized that they were always gone.

It wasn't until school ended and Ginny was going home that she finally realized how much her brother and Harry were gone. They both had gone home with Hermione so Ginny was all alone at the Burrow with just her mum. The first weeks back home Ginny spent most of her time in her room cuddled up with the items she had stolen from Draco's room. The second week however she suddenly started to become ill all the time. After three days of feeling sick she decided that something had to be done. Even though she really hoped that she was wrong about what was going on with her she still called Hermione to take her into the muggle world.

"What's wrong Gin? Why'd you want me to bring you into the muggle world today?" Hermione asked as the two of them walked down a street in London not far from Leaky Cauldron.

"I didn't want to ask mum to take me to a healer so I decided I'd try a muggle test instead. Hermione I'm late. Like more than a month late." Ginny confided in her best friend before they went into the drug store.

"Oh Ginny. I really hope that you're not but I'll be here for you if you are." Hermione hugged her tightly before leading her to the right section. Hermione bought the test since Ginny had no muggle money then took her to the bathroom.

Ginny went into the stall with the test and then read the directions. She carefully took the test then set it down to wait. The box had said results took two minutes but it was barely 30 seconds later when she saw the positive results come across the window. Opening the stall door, she showed the test to Hermione who just pulled her into a tight hug as she began to cry. They stayed like that until Ginny finally pulled herself together.

"I can't tell him about this in a letter."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I guess I'll just tell him when the new term starts in September."

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Not until I tell him. He needs to know first." Ginny looked down at the positive test again. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

"You've kept my secret and I'll keep yours. I promise." Hermione looked at the time. "I have to get back home but I'll walk you back to the pub first."

"Thank you, Hermione." Ginny threw away the test before they left the store and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. "Tell my brother and Harry that I miss them and give the baby a kiss for me."

"I will. See you around Harry's birthday." Hermione gave her one last hug before she apparated home while Ginny flooed to her own house.

The rest of her summer passed with loneliness all day and being sick most of the night. Ginny didn't want to go see any other healer or a muggle doctor. She couldn't wait until school started again so she could see Madam Pomphrey about the nausea and vomiting. Luckily neither of her parents noticed anything even as her belly began to grow. Hermione had brought a little of her maternity clothes over for Ginny at Harry's birthday, so Ginny at least had clothes to wear that fit. She also began to wear loose sweaters to hide her baby bump.

Two nights before the new term was set to begin, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the Burrow. It had been tradition for the last few years for them all to go to the train together at the start of term. Ginny was glad to finally have her friends and brother back home. It had been a long summer without them there. A small part of her had hoped that they would bring the baby with them, but they didn't.

The night that they had returned was the best and worst for Ginny. She had been so happy to have them home but her evening sickness was way worse that night as well. The first few times she'd gotten sick no one had noticed but the third time that evening that she'd gotten up to rush to throw up, Harry had heard her and come to figure out what was wrong. Since she'd been sleeping before rushing to throw up she wasn't wearing clothes that fully hid her bump. The moment she stood up to wash her face and rinse her mouth out she knew that Harry would figure it out.

"When did you find out?" Harry asked her as she brushed her teeth.

"Find out what?" Ginny tried to evade his question before he placed his hand softly on her rounded belly.

"When did you find out that you're going to have a baby?" Harry asked again at a whisper.

Ginny sighed before accepted that she couldn't really deny the truth. "Two weeks after school got out I began to feel ill. I ignored it for a few days before I asked Hermione to take me into London. She took me to a muggle shop to buy a test since I didn't want my mum to find out. The test came back positive almost right away."

"So do you know how far along you are?"

"Well I got pregnant at the end of May so I'm about three months."

"Have you told him yet?"

"I couldn't tell him in a letter. This isn't something you tell someone in a letter." Ginny suddenly broke down into tears. Harry just held her as she cried until the tears had stopped and she had fallen asleep. He carried her back to bed before tucking her in.

"Sleep well Gin. Your secret is safe with me." He whispered before returning to his own room to try and get a few more hours of sleep.

Ginny still couldn't sleep much so when the first finally rolled around she was excited. Not only would she get to finally tell Draco about the baby but she could also see Pomphrey for some relief as well. She also hopped that she'd finally get some sleep with Draco nearby once more. Well if he didn't freak out about the baby she'd have him nearby again. Fear was slowly sneaking in on her as it got closer to time to go to the train. She was a nervous wreck until the moment she was on the train and finally saw Draco again. All her fears just melted away and everything felt right again.

Draco was in his own private compartment on the train. He was deep in thought when she walked in so she was able to slip over beside him easily. She bent over so her mouth was right beside his ear before she whispered in it softly. "Hello Draco." He jumped and landed on the floor with a bang.

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I have a sequel for this story already partly written. I am working on re-reading over the written parts and attempting to finish writing it. If you want to see how this story continues then keep your eyes out for Draco's Last Offence. I am hoping to get at least part of it posted within the next week or so.


End file.
